Pokemon Adventures
by supersonic451
Summary: This is my first ever story on this website. Most of the humans in this story are named after people I actually know, including the main character who shares my name. I will try to upload new chapters once a week but it may vary. Anyway, I hope you like my story so, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: A New Partner

I fell out of bed as my alarm clock went off. "Uuuugh" I groaned as I got up and hit the snooze button. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and checked the calender. I nearly smashed my clock when I remembered what day it was, today was the day that I got my first pokemon from Professor Sycamore! I ran to my closet and started changing into my usual clothes. I got on a pair of blue jeans and laced up my sneakers. Then I slipped on my Pyroar t-shirt, I grabbed my favorite red and white baseball cap and put it on backwards as usual. Lastly, I picked up the sash my dad had given me, it was black with six small compartments for poke-balls, and above that, a keystone was attached to the fabric. This sash was my prized possession.

Before I go any further, let me introduce myself. My name is Clayton and I'm from Santalune city in the Kalos region. I live in a small house with my mom, dad, and annoying little sister, Olivia. My mom and dad both have a pokemon that they work with in their jobs. My dad works in an auto shop with his pokemon, Gurdurr. My mom has a Sylveon, but it normally hangs out with Olivia.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mom was cooking and Dad was sitting at the table, watching the news on our tv. "Morning son" he said and I walked over. "I see your excited" my mom added. "You know I am! But, ummm, where's Olivia?" I asked now that I noticed she was gone. "She's outside with Sylveon and Gurdurr. I think they're having a little practice battle. She wants to be able to battle before she gets to receive a pokemon from Professor Sycamore." I opened the back door and went outside to find Olivia and Sylveon facing Gurdurr.

"Sylveon, Take down!" Olivia yelled and Sylveon took off across the yard at Gurdurr.

Gurdurr braced itself and caught Sylveon just as she reached him. "Dur!" he yelled as he threw Sylveon back to where Olivia was.

Sylveon landed on her feet in front of Olivia. "I've got it!" she said "Sylveon, use attract!" Sylveon leaped closer to Gurdurr and sat down. Gurdurr looked at it curiously. Then Sylveon winked at Gurdurr and small hearts appeared and floated towards her opponent. Within seconds, Gurdurr was affectionately staring at Sylveon and he let his steel beam fall to the ground.

"Okay, Now use moonblast!" Olivia yelled and Sylveon jumped into the air. Her ribbons flapped around her as a ball of energy formed in front of her mouth. "Syl!" she cried as she fired the energy at Gurdurr, who did nothing to dodge or counter the move. The blast hit Gurdurr head-on and he passed out.

"Gurdurr is unable to battle! So the Victory goes to Olivia and Sylveon!" I yelled. Olivia looked over and finally saw that I was there. "What did you think?" she asked. "Good work. But if you ever go up against someone who's got better defenses, then I would recommend draining kiss" I answered. "So, you're finally getting your first pokemon today. Right?" "Yep." "You know who you're gonna pick?" she asked quizically. "Yep" I said with a grin. "Which one?" she asked as Sylveon walked over to help Gurdurr onto his feet. "I"m not telling" I said. She made a pouting face and I laughed.

A few minutes later, I was in the front yard with Mom, Dad, Olivia, Gurdurr, and Sylveon. "I'll video call you all after I get to Lumiose city" I said. "Are you sure you want to start traveling as soon as you get your starter?" Mom asked. "Yeah, I want to get started as soon as I can" I answered. Gurdurr finally lost his composure and started crying. Sylveon patted his back with one of her ribbons. "I won't be gone that long Gurdurr" I said, trying to comfort him. Dad walked over and patted his pokemon on the back "and he'll call every now and then too" he said. Gurdurr forced a tough look back onto his face and nodded. "All right then" I said as I walked out of the front gate. "See you all later." They all waved as I jogged down the street.

I followed the street past the Santalune gym (I planned on challenging it later on so I could train). Then I followed the road out of town and down the route where Professor Sycamore said he was going to meet me.

I heard a loud rustling in the trees nearby. I walked a little closer to check it out. I saw a small pink pokemon with a long tail fly through the trees. It disappeared through the brush. It looked scared. "Wonder what that was about" I said to myself and I followed down the path.

Soon I saw a woman in a lab coat coming down the path with a large case. I ran up to her. "Ahhh, I guess you're Clayton?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, I'm Professor Sycamore's assistant. The professor got called away on urgent business, so he sent me in his place" she said as she opened the case to reveal three poke-balls. "Are those...?" I asked. "Yes" she said and she threw one into the air.

The poke-ball popped open and in a flash of light, a small pokemon appeared on the ground. It was blue and had a large plant bulb on its back. "This is Bulbasaur" she said as she grabbed the next poke-ball and threw it.

The next pokemon had a shell and blue skin. "This one's Squirtle" she said and grabbed the last poke-ball.

The final pokemon was orange and had a small flame burning on the end of its tail. "And last, but not least, is Charmander" she said and she stepped back from the three pokemon. "So, do you know which one you want?" she asked. "I decided days ago" I answered and I walked up to Charmander "I choose you, Charmander". Steam hissed out of its nostrils as it grinned and stepped forward.

"Excellent choice!" the assistant said as she recalled the other two. "Here, you'll need these too" she added as she pulled a small tablet and five poke-balls out of her case. I attached the poke-balls to my sash and pocketed the pokedex. "And here's Charmanders poke-ball" she finished as she handed me a sixth poke-ball. "Thanks so much!" I said as I attached the last poke-ball to my sash. "It was my pleasure" she said "I'll be going now. I need to get back to the lab." she walked off down the path, leaving me with my new Charmander.

Charmander looked at me with large eyes. I bent down and looked at it curiously "Hey there little guy" I said and reached out to pet it. "Char" it said and it nuzzled against my hand. It then jumped onto my knee and up onto my shoulder where it sat happily. "Well, I guess we're gonna be partners from here on out" I said happily. "Charmander" it said.

I started walking down the path, Charmander on my shoulder, ready for anything the world had to throw at us. Little did I know, the world would have a lot to throw very soon.

**Well, that's Chapter one. Not too bad if I do say so myself. You can expect me to upload about a chapter a week, but there may be occasions where more than one will be uploaded or where I may miss a week. But still, first story! Woohoo!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Legendary Meeting

I shivered at the cold. Charmander seemed fine though. "How come you're not cold?" I asked him. "Char!" he said and he gestured towards his tail. "Oh yeah, you're a fire type. You don't get cold as easily."

It was the middle of Winter in the Kalos region and I had forgotten to pack a coat, gloves, or a sleeping bag for that matter.

"I could have thought this out better." I complained. "Charmander char." "Good point. But what can I do about it now?" "Char char Charmander char". What could I say? He was right, I should stop at the next small village we passed. It didn't take long to get there, we turned a bend and a small cluster of buildings came into view. Charmander jumped off my shoulder and ran forward on all-fours with me at his heels.

I stopped at the first store I saw and picked out what I needed. I got a brown jacket and some gloves. Then I got a bag that I could attach to my sash. As I left, I bought a sleeping bag just in case I wasn't near a town the next time night fell.

After that, I headed to the towns pokemon center and rented a room for the night. Once I got inside, I set to work and cut a small hole into the bag so that Charmander could sit in it with its flaming tail sticking out. That way, if it got too cold, Charmander could sit in the bag and not burn anything. Then I pulled out Charmanders poke-ball and recalled it. It only took me a few minutes to drift off to sleep.

I woke up to a hot, rough tongue licking my face. I jumped back until I realized it was Charmander. He had come out of his poke-ball to wake me up. "At least I'm not gonna need an alarm clock" I said as I patted his scaly head.

After leaving the pokemon center, we started down the road and into a small forest.

"I wonder what kind of pokemon might live in here" I noted. Charmander looked around nervously as if it sensed something. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and kept looking around.

I started to get really uneasy about the forest we were in. It felt like something was wrong, really wrong. Charmander gripped my shoulder tightly and I started to walk faster, eager to get out of those woods.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion just past the trees. I jumped and Charmander leaped off my shoulder and assumed a battle stance, ready for anything that might attack.

Several Fletchlings flew by and a Pansage ran past us. Then, I saw something in the trees. I stepped forward to take a closer look. I was knocked to the ground as something small and pink rocketed out from between the trees and slammed into me.

I was stunned for a second before I looked at what it was. The thing was obviously a pokemon. It was clutching my jacket and shivering in fear. There were scratches and wounds all over its pink, furry body. I pulled out the pokedex to see what it was. The description that it provided nearly dumbstruck me. The pokemon clinging to my jacket was none other than a Mew!

Charmander ran up and inspected it to make sure it didn't mean me any harm. The Mew stirred and let out a soft, weak cry: "Mew". Suddenly, two men in orange tuxedos ran out from between the trees with a Houndoom and a Mightyena. "We caught you!" one of them said. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around the injured little Mew. "What do you want with this Mew?" I demanded. Charmander stepped in between the two pokemon and me. "You're not going to live long enough to find out little boy! Houndoom, Dark Pulse!" one of them yelled. The Houndoom opened its mouth and fired a blast of dark energy at Charmander.

"Charmander! Dragon breath!" Charmander opened his mouth and shot a thin stream of blue fire at the energy. The two moves collided and exploded in mid-air.

"Why you little! How dare you defy the mighty Team Flare!" the second man yelled.

"Charmander, use Ember on the Mightyena!" Charmander jumped in the air and shot small embers of fire at the Mightyena. It cringed as the move hit it.

The first man looked at Charmander then at Houndoom. "Houndoom, use Flamethrower!" Houndoom sent a fiery pillar at Charmander.

"Charmander, side-step it!" Charmander jumped to the side and rolled to avoid the move.

Both of the men finally lost their cool. "We'll show you!" they both said "Houndoom, Mightyena! Both of you use Crunch!" Mightyena and Houndooms jaws started glowing and they charged at Charmander.

"Charmander!" I yelled, but there was nothing Charmander could do to dodge them both.

Suddenly, Houndoom and Mightyena froze in mid-air. They both flailed around but couldn't manage to move anything but their legs. I looked down and saw Mew in my arms, its eyes glowing blue as it stared at Houndoom and Mightyena. "Mew!" it cried and the two pokemon were thrown back into the two Team Flare grunts.

"We'll get that Mew next time!" They yelled as they recalled their pokemon and ran.

Charmander walked over to me and looked at Mew. Mew tried to float out of my arms but it passed out and I caught it again. "We've gotta get you to Nurse Joy!" I said. Charmander jumped onto my shoulder and I ran back towards the town we'd left only minutes before.

**Well, that's Chapter 2! Team Flare has revealed themselves, but what do they want with Mew? Where are they now? Will Mew be okay? And what will happen next? Find out, next time, in the Pokemon Adventures!**

**By the way, I was a little off on how many Chapters I'll upload in a week. It is going to end up varying majorly depending on how long the Chapter is and what I'm doing in my life at the time. So sorry if some Chapters take longer than others to make.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mew's Snowy Debut!

I woke up and looked out the window of my room in the pokemon center. It was snowing outside. Charmander came out of its poke-ball. "Char" he said, frowning. "What's wrong Charmander?" I asked. He gestured to the door with his tail. Then it dawned on me that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream! "Oh man, Mew! I totally forgot!" I yelled.

I threw on my usual clothes and grabbed Charmander as I ran to the front desk.

Nurse Joy was standing there waiting. "Is-hah-Mew-hah-Okay?" I said through my panting. "Yes, she's just fine. It took almost the entire night for her to heal though." Nurse Joy said. "She?" I asked. "Oh! You didn't know already? That Mew is a girl." Nurse Joy said calmly "I'll have Wigglytuff bring her out right away." She pressed a button on her computer.

Minutes later, a Wigglytuff with a small hat and apron on walked out of a hallway door pushing a cart with a pillow on top. And on that pillow, sat Mew. She jumped into the air and flew over to me and Charmander. "Mew!" she cried happily as she flew in circles around us. "Glad to see you're feeling better!" I said with relief. I looked at Nurse Joy, "Thanks for all your help" I said gratefully. "It was no trouble at all" she said. And with that, I walked out the front door of the pokemon enter with Charmander and Mew.

Charmander jumped off my shoulder and sank up to his waist in the snow. "Charmander!" he said happily as he started making a snowball. "Mew!" Mew cried as she dove down into the snow and almost completely buried herself. I found a nearby bench and sat down as I watched them playing.

Mew popped out from under the snow and smiled. Charmander took the opportunity and threw the snowball he'd been making. It hit her square in the face. Mew laughed and her eyes started glowing blue. Seconds later, a small snowdrift rose off the ground and floated over until it was directly above Charmander. Despite the cold, I could see a bead of sweat form on Charmander's head as he looked above himself. The pile of snow dropped on top of him. Mew fell backwards in the snow from laughing so hard. Charmander's head and tail popped out of the pile and a puff of steam hissed out of his nostrils. He dug himself out and shook the rest of the fluffy, white powder off himself. Then Mew started glowing white. I jumped off the bench and watched her in awe. Seconds later, the light faded. Mew was gone and in her place was a Charmander with a bow on her head. "Whoa! Mew used Transform!" I said in shock. The new Charmander-Mew walked up and rubbed her head against Charmander's chest. He stood awkwardly, not knowing how to react. I struggled not to laugh at him as he jumped back from Charmander-Mew. In another flash of light, Charmander-Mew disappeared and Mew stood in her place once again. I looked at Charmander and for a second, he looked almost disappointed.

After recovering from the surprise of what Mew had just done, I started to think to myself _What did those Team Flare guys want with Mew? What does she have that they want? And in any case, what should I do about her now? I can't just leave her on her own with guys like that chasing after her._ Then an idea occurred to me. I wondered if Mew would agree with it, but it seemed like she liked playing with Charmander and me, so, maybe, just maybe, she'd agree. I decided that it would be best to ask her after we'd all had some dinner later, so I let them keep playing until they were ready to go back to the pokemon center.

By the time we all got there, it was late in the afternoon. I asked Nurse Joy if there were any good restaurants in the neighborhood and she gave me directions to one right near the center. So, me, Charmander, and Mew headed off to where she'd suggested. Once there, we got a table and I went to the buffet with Charmander as Mew continued to make her glass of water float in the air and spin. We both came back with trays piled high with food. I started digging into my food while Charmander actually offered a little of his food to Mew. She took a small cup of pink yogurt and started eating it happily. Charmander then proceeded to burn each morsel on his tray before eating it.

After eating, we walked back to the pokemon center. Mew followed us into our room. _It's now or never._ I decided. I turned to Mew and sat down in a chair. "Hey Mew?" I asked. She looked at me curiously. "I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me and Charmander from here on out." She didn't move, but kept staring at me with her large, blue eyes. "You don't have to, but if you like, you could come along with us. You can be in battles if you like, you can cheer us on, you can play with Charmander anytime you like." I said, trying not to sound forceful. Mew sat for another moment, thinking, then she jumped into the air and flew around my head several times. When she stopped, I could see she was smiling. "So...is that a yes?" I said, starting to get excited. Mew nodded. "That's, well, amazing!" I said as I removed a poke-ball from my sash and held it up to her. She tapped it with her paw and it opened. There was a flash of red light, and then Mew disappeared. The poke-ball shook several times and then clicked. Mew was now one of my new friends who I would get to travel with. In happy excitement, I tossed it into the air and it popped open. There was a flash of light and then Mew materialized again. "Mew!" she cried happily. Charmander jumped on the bed happily until he lost his balance and fell off the bed. He stopped, inches from the floor. Mew's eyes were glowing and she was laughing. Soon me and Charmander were laughing too and we all celebrated until I finally fell asleep. Mew and Charmander were in my arms. I had never been so happy in my life.

**So, that's Chapter 3! I'm happy with how it turned out and I'd like to know what you guys thought. Please comment and share your thoughts. Oh, and if you want, you can make suggestions for the next chapter (note: it must be filler and there can be no new members joining the group I already have plans for that in chapter 5...hint hint). So, enjoy and comment. Tell your friends!**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friend, New Discovery!

I left the pokemon center early in the morning, eager to get back on the road. Charmander and Mew were still in their poke-balls. I had decided to let them sleep longer, after all, they were both still younger than me. According to Nurse Joy, they were both about twelve in human years. But by their standards, they were still practically children.

Now that Mew was on my team, there was a whole new world of strategies that I could come up with. But first, I needed to see what they were both capable of. So, I started looking for a clearing in the woods that would be suitable for practicing. I found one pretty quickly. It was still blanketed in snow and there was a creek running through it. A flock of Fletchlings and Fletchinders flew away as I walked out from between the trees. "This should do nicely" I said, proud of myself for finding it without help.

I waited for a few minutes until Charmander and Mew came out of their poke-balls. Charmander looked around excitedly and Mew started fooling around in the snow. "Okay you two, today's gonna be our first training session" I said. Charmander perked up instantly and started to punch the air like he was boxing. Mew floated up into the air and her eyes started glowing.

"Okay, we're gonna work on Flame Charge. But first, Mew, use transform." Mew vanished in a flash of light. The light faded, and a Charmander with a bow stood in her place. "Good. Now both of you prepare to use Flame Charge!" They both created a cloud of smoke around themselves. "Now, aim for that log I set up over there. Ready? Set? Go!" They both rocketed out of the smoke. They were each cloaked in flames like a comet. They hit the log at the same time. Once they hit it, they tried to stop, but they slid another twenty feet before landing flat on their stomachs. I jogged over to them. "That's gonna need a little work" I said. They both faked a grin.

We continued the exercise until finally I came up with an idea. "Hey! I've got it! Try it like this..." I spent a few minutes explaining it to them and then got them into position. They each stood twenty feet away from the new target on opposite sides of the clearing. "Now!" I yelled. They both erupted into flames and took off towards each other. Just as they passed each other, they each stuck out an arm. Their arms locked and they used their momentum to spin wildly like a fiery top. The top then bounced around the clearing and hit the target several times, burning it to a crisp. They stopped spinning and disconnected, then they landed on their feet perfectly. Charmander-Mew tackled Charmander in a hug. He tried to break free but finally gave up. I walked over "That was perfect!" I said as they jumped up into my arms happily. "It sure was" said a voice in the trees nearby. What the..?" I said as I tried to get a better look at the whoever was talking.

Finally, someone walked out from the shadows. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and a green jacket. His black hair was curly and he had a short beard. "Robby?" I asked, recognizing my older cousin. "Who else?" he said as his Gengar walked out from behind him. We exchanged greetings and I asked him what he'd been doing lately. He didn't elaborate much, but he did at least tell me about a few trainers he had met.

Then, I looked over at Gengar.I was surprised to see that it had something on it's forehead. It looked like a purple headband with a polished purple and black stone in it. "What's on Gengar's head?" I asked. "You'll find out soon enough" he answered "for now, I've got two things to tell you and something to show you." "Start with the news" I said. "Professor Sycamore wants to see you and Charmander to find out how your journey's going. He also wants to give something to the two of you. It has to do with this..." he gestured to the watch he wore. it had a key-stone in it. I absent-mindedly felt the one on my sash. "Oh, that..." I said.

"So, what did you want to show me?" I asked. He pulled out a poke-ball and threw it. His Salamence materialized in front of me. It roared proudly and the ground shook. "We're gonna have to go to it" he said as he jumped up onto Salamence's neck. I clambered up behind him with Charmander and Charmander-Mew on either shoulder. Salamence thrust it's wings down and launched itself off the ground. Gengar floated up off the ground and followed it. I watched as the ground fell away under me. Once it was up above the trees, Salamence angled right and flew off across the forest.

After a few minutes, I saw an enormous field. But what I saw in the middle of it, I almost couldn't believe. It looked like a moving forest of hills and trees. "What is that?" I asked over the wind. "Wait until we get closer, you'll recognize it!" Robby told me as Salamence and Gengar angled towards the moving forest.

Once they were a couple hundred feet above the trees, they leveled off and quit descending. "Now look, closely." Robby said. I looked down at the trees. I could see that they were still powdered with snow. Then I looked under them. I suddenly realized what this was. "Torterra!" I yelled. "Yep, a whole herd of them! There's also quite a few Grotles and Turtwigs in there too!" he said, grinning. He patted Salamence's neck and the dragon pokemon flew up to the front of the herd. I looked down and saw a woman with a cowboy hat on. She was riding an Arcanine. We flew closer until we came into her line of sight. "Hey !" Robby yelled. waved at us. Her Arcanine slowed down so that it was just ahead of the Torterra. then jumped off of it's back and onto the nearest Torterra. Salamence flew lower until Me and Robby could jump onto a Torterra. It didn't seem to notice us. Robby recalled Salamence and Gengar in one of the trees. Charmander and Charmander-Mew jumped off my shoulders and looked around. I looked around too. The herd looked like a ton of hills with trees growing from them. The hills were moving up and down slightly as the pokemon trotted forward. there were smaller hills in between the larger ones. These had bushes on them. And, at the foot of almost every tree, there was a pile of sleeping Turtwigs.

My jaw dropped open. "Impressive i'n it?" said as she jumped from one Torterra to the next to come and greet us. "uhhh..." I couldn't find the right words to describe what I was witnessing.

**Behold, the mighty Torterra herd! Meet the Ace Trainer, Robby! Sorry I didn't give anybody much of a chance to give me ideas, but when I thought of this, I knew it had to be in here. It fit perfectly with what I had been planning. But keep sending in ideas in your reviews! One of them might end up in a future chapter. But in the meantime, we're going to get to see the wonders of this forest and maybe make some new friends, in chapter 5 of: Pokemon Adventures!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle of the Megas!

"Well Clayton?" Robby asked me. "It's...amazing!" I said as Charmander jumped back onto my shoulder. Charmander-Mew finally reverted to her usual form. "Bout time she did that." Robby said. "How did you know that that Charmander was a Mew? Or that Mew was a she?" I asked. "You'll know in due time" he said. I finally looked at . She was standing there, dumbstruck. "That's a...That's a-a Mew" She finally got out. "It's a long story" I said, grinning. "Anyway" Robby said "I brought you to here because me and Deborah here" he gestured to "are good friends. She heard that you had just started your journey and she said she had a little gift for you." I looked at . She finally stopped staring at Mew and started talking "Yes, I do. As you may have guessed, I breed Turtwigs. I breed these Torterra in order to get Turtwigs for the professors in the Sinnoh region. So, when I heard that one of Robby's friends was starting their journey, I decided that I'd give that person one of the Turtwigs from my herd." I was speechless. "Really?" I asked. "Really." she answered "Just walk along the backs of the Torterra until you find one you like." She looked at her Arcanine "Keep the herd moving towards Lumiose City!" She yelled to it. Arcanine barked loudly and ran farther ahead of the Torterra.

I jumped from one Torterra to the next as I looked at each group of Turtwigs. None of them seemed to stand out to me. Then, as I reached a particularly large Torterra, I saw one that caught my eye. It was different colors than the others. It's skin was cyan instead of green and it's shell was tinted yellow. It also had a large scar across the top of it's snout and there was a hole in it's left leaf. It was sleeping by itself, unlike the others. "How about that one?" I asked. "Sure! Excellent choice!" said. Robby looked at with a calculating expression, then he asked "What happened to it?" "Ahhh. The poor little guy. I rescued him from a poacher's trap while we were passing through another forest." she said solemnly. "Why's it all by itself?" I asked. "It doesn't really fit in with the others, so they don't like to have much to do with it." "What moves does it know?" Robby asked. "From what I've seen, it knows Razor Leaf, Energy Ball, Earthquake, and Vine Whip" answered. "I like him!" I said and pointed at the little Turtwig. "Then go take him this." she said, and handed me an apple.

I jumped onto the Torterra's shell and quietly inched over to the Turtwig. I tapped the back of his shell, trying not to scare him. I looked at his scar. It was the same shade of yellow as his lower jaw. The hole in his leaf looked like it had been made with a hook or a spike of some kind. He started to stir as he opened his eyes, which were the same color as straw. "Twig?" he said. He lazily got to his feet and looked at me with a curious expression. I offered the apple. He sniffed it and then snapped it up in one bite. I reached out cautiously and rubbed the top of his head. He rubbed against my hand. Mew floated over and Charmander jumped down from my shoulder to greet him. Turtwig backed away from them like it was expecting them to attack. "The other Turtwigs didn't treat him very well" said "some of them actually attacked him because he tried to sleep on the same Torterra." "That's terrible!" Robby said. I removed a poke-ball from my sash. "So, Turtwig, would you like to travel with me? Charmander and Mew aren't gonna do anything to hurt you." Turtwig cautiously walked forward. "Twig?" he asked. "Char char charmander." Charmander said. "Mew mew!" Mew added. "Tur Turtwig!" Turtwig said happily and he nodded to me. I smiled and tapped the poke-ball to his forehead. The poke-ball popped open and Turtwig disappeared in a flash of light. The poke-ball snapped shut.

I jumped to where and Robby were. "You've got yer-self a good partner" said. "Thanks !" I said gratefully. "Aww! Just call me Deborah!" she said, grinning. I tossed the poke-ball into the air. It popped open and Turtwig appeared in a flash of light. There was a small sparkle of light after it materialized. "And that's why they call it a shiny pokemon" Robby said. "Is that why he looks different from the others?" I asked. "Yeah, that coloration change makes him extremely rare" Robby said. Turtwig blushed and pretended to examine his foot. "Alright, let's head back to where Arcanine and Gengar are." Deborah said. I recalled Mew and Turtwig. Charmander hopped up onto my shoulder and we followed Robby and Deborah back to the front of the herd.

About halfway there, we heard a loud noise that sounded like air rushing out of a tight space. Debbie climbed a tree and looked over the swaying canopy. Me and Robby followed her and we saw a pillar of fire rushing up from the ground in front of the herd. "Brace yourselves!" Deborah yelled. We clutched the branches we were holding as the Torterra all skidded to a halt. "That ain't a good sign" she said. We dropped down onto the Torterra's shell and started running, jumping from shell to shell, back to the front.

We made it to the lead Torterra and jumped to the ground. Arcanine was standing a few feet away, it's head was facing up and it's jaws were wide open. There was a pillar of fire roaring out of it's mouth. When it saw us it snapped it's jaws shut, extinguishing the flames. It jerked it's head to the side and we looked past it. There were several team flare grunts and a girl with a dark orange dress on. she was wearing a blue headband. "Bout time you got here!" she said, tapping her foot. "Who are you?!" I asked her angrily. "Oh, where are my manners?" she said, laughing "My name is Madeline." Madeline threw a poke-ball in the air. It opened and in a flash of light, a pokemon with white fur and a blade on the side of it's face appeared. I pulled out my pokedex. It said that the pokemon was called Absol. Robby's Gengar flew over and landed next to Robby. Deborah's Arcanine ran over and stood next to her. I called out Charmander. Our pokemon growled angrily and faced the group in front of us. Madeline looked at Robby "Well, it looks like this Kalos Defender needs some help from a couple of common losers!" she said, evily. "Kalos what?" I asked. "It's a long story" he said. "You seem to have a lot of those" I added. "Wait!" Deborah said "look at that Absol's neck!" she pointed at it. I looked and saw that it was wearing a necklace with a brilliantly shiny stone in it. Madeline gestured to her neck and I saw that she was also wearing a necklace with a stone in it. I looked closer and recognized it as a key-stone. "This is gonna get interesting" Robby said as he held up his key-stone watch. "What do you want with us?" he asked. "We don't want you!" Madeline yelled "We want that Mew!" I stepped back a little. Two of the team flare grunts threw poke-balls. A Mightyena and an Umbreon materialized in front of them. "You're gonna have to go through us to get to Mew!" I yelled, angrily. "I was hoping you'd say that!" Madeline replied and her Absol took a step forward.

"Night Slash!" Madeline yelled. Absol's blade glowed with black energy and it charged at Gengar.

"Shadow Ball!" Robby yelled. Gengar made an orb of purple energy and fired it at Absol. Absol slashed the shadow ball in half with it's night slash.

"Why don't we go ahead and show them what we're really capable of?" Madeline said to Absol. Absol nodded and leaped back to her side. Madeline put her hand to her necklace. "Show them our true power! Mega Evolve!" she yelled. Her key-stone started glowing brightly as tendrils of energy shot out of it and hit Absol's necklace. Brilliant white light enveloped Absol. Absol howled as the light faded. Once we could clearly see it, it looked quite different. It now had longer fur above it's claws. The blade on the side of it's face had gotten bigger and there was a second, smaller, blade on the other side. It also had two, large, white, wings sticking out of it's back.

"Now's the time Gengar!" Robby yelled "Mega Evolve!" He touched his watch and it did the same thing as Madelin's necklace. Gengar was then enveloped in bright, purple, light. Gengar sniggered as the light faded and it was revealed once more. It was now a much darker shade of purple. It's legs were gone in favor of a ghostly tail. It's arms were now longer and looked stronger. It's head had become more jagged and, as I watched in astonishment, a third eye opened on it's forehead.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" I screamed. "No time to explain!" Robby yelled "You take on that Umbreon! Deborah, get that Mightyena!" We nodded and faced our opponents as Robby and Madeline started giving their pokemon orders. Their pokemon began to battle fiercely, but I had to put my focus on Charmander.

"Flame Charge!" I yelled. Charmander erupted into flames and took of running towards Umbreon.

"Dodge it!" The grunt said. Umbreon easily jumped out of Charmander's way. "Shadow Claw" the grunt yelled. Umbreon's front paws became cloaked in razor sharp shadows. It jumped at Charmander and slashed his back. Charmander cringed with pain and then turned to face it.

"Ember!" I yelled. Charmander opened it's mouth and sent a storm of embers at Umbreon.

"Counter with Dark Pulse" The grunt said lazily. Umbreon fired a stream of dark energy out of it's mouth. Ember and dark pulse collided in mid-air. Charmander's move was no match, though. Dark pulse blasted through his ember and hit him square in the chest. He was blasted back to me.

"Charmander!" I yelled desperately. Charmander struggled, but he managed to get to his feet. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, but I knew he was thinking the same thing as me, we were outmatched.

"Umbreon, ready another Dark Pulse!" the grunt said happily. Umbreon charged up another blast of dark energy but didn't fire it. "You see boy, you never had a chance against us. Those two guys you beat before were rookies! They weren't expected to be able to catch Mew! We sent them there to simply draw it out of hiding!" he grinned "You and that Charmander are pathetic. You don't deserve to be a team!"

I gritted my teeth. "You're wrong!" I yelled. Charmander's fiery tail grew brighter for a second then returned to normal. "There's no way we're going to let you get our friend!" Charmander's flame flashed again. "We're gonna beat you! And We're gonna keep Mew safe!" Charmander's tail flashed a third time. "Now, We'll show what we're really made of!" Charmander's tail erupted into a fiery inferno as it became cloaked in white light.

"What the?" the grunt said. Gengar and Absol froze right in the middle of dueling with Shadow claws. Robby and Madeline looked at Charmander. Deborah looked over too. "It's evolving!" Robby yelled.

Charmander's glowing silhouette grew taller. It's claws extended. A spike extended from the back of it's head. The light faded. Charmander was gone, and in his place, was a full-fledged Charmeleon!

I whipped out my pokedex to see what had happened to his move set. Ember had become Flamethrower, Dragon breath was now Dragon Pulse, Scratch was now Slash! He had learned three new moves all at once!

"I've had enough of this!" The grunt yelled. Umbreon was still charging up the dark energy in it's mouth. "Fire!" he yelled. Umbreon sent a blast of energy right at Charmeleon.

"Dodge it!" I yelled. Charmeleon easily side stepped the move. "Flamethrower!" I yelled. Charmeleon opened his jaws. A rippling torrent of flames roared out of his mouth. Umbreon was completely bathed in flames for a few seconds until Charmeleon snapped his jaws shut and extinguished the flames.

Umbreon was badly damaged, but was still standing. "Get back in there and use Dark Pulse!" the grunt yelled. Umbreon shook itself off and fired another dark pulse at Charmeleon.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" I yelled. Charmeleon dropped to all-fours. He opened his mouth and fired a beam of blue and white energy right at Umbreon. The two moves collided and began pushing against each other. Umbreon's beam began to slowly move towards Charmeleon. "Give it all you've got!" I yelled. Charmeleon's claws dug deeper into the frozen ground and the his beam began to move towards Umbreon. "You've got this!" I yelled. Charmeleon closed his eyes and put everything he had into the beam of energy coming from his mouth. His beam glowed brighter, then it split Umbreon's beam in half and hit it dead in the face.

Umbreon collapsed. The grunt recalled it and ran away. I ran up and gave Charmeleon a high-five. He looked pleased with himself. I looked and saw that Robby and Madeline's pokemon were still battling fiercely. Mew's poke-ball on my sash opened and Mew materialized on my shoulder. "No! Mew!" I said, but it was too late. Madeline had spotted her.

"I was wondering where you'd scampered off to" she said. Mew floated off my shoulder. "You're not getting this Mew!" I yelled. I threw Turtwig's poke-ball. Turtwig materialized next to Charmeleon. "Twig!" he yelled. "Char!" Charmeleon growled.

"Gengar!" Robby yelled "Get Mew out of here!" Gengar flew to Mew and got in front of her.

Madeline smirked. "Absol! Focus Blast!" she yelled. Absol powered up the orb of blue energy in front of it's mouth. "No!" Robby yelled. Absol fired the move at Gengar and Mew. Gengar tried to block it, but the fighting type move passed through it harmlessly. It hit Mew right in the stomach. She cried out and fell. It wasn't super effective, but it was still powerful. Charmeleon ran as fast as he could in that direction and jumped. He caught her in mid-air.

Mew had been knocked unconscious. Charmeleon carried her over to me and I recalled her into her poke-ball. Charmeleon's eyes were dark and he was growling when he turned to face the enemy. Madeline laughed. "Oooooh! Was that your little girlfriend or something? Did we strike a nerve?" Charmeleon's flame got brighter. "What do you think you can do to us?" Charmeleon's tail got brighter. "Ooooh! What's that? A candle?" Now Charmeleon was glowing orange and the snow around him was melting. Madeline quit talking. I looked at Charmeleon "Hey, buddy? You okay?" I asked. Charmeleon nodded, but he didn't turn away from Absol. Finally, the fire on his tail erupted into a raging inferno. I could feel the heat from where I was standing. Turtwig backed away from him. Gengar flew over to Robby. Arcanine jumped behind Deborah. Suddenly, Charmeleon roared and all the snow around us evaporated, revealing the ground below. His tail was burning white-hot.

"That's blaze!" Robby said "It's Charmeleon's special ability! He must have triggered it!" I didn't need him to explain what blaze did, I already knew. Blaze caused a pokemon's fire type moves to get a major boost in power. It also super-charged the pokemon itself. The ground under Charmeleon started to glow cherry-red. He turned and faced me, his eyes were glowing orange. He nodded, he was waiting for me to start giving commands. "you want to take on Absol?" I asked. He nodded. "Then let's do this!" I yelled. Charmeleon roared and the ground shook slightly. The herd of Torterra was backing away from us.

"You honestly think you can beat a mega Absol with your little Charmeleon?" Madeline asked. We nodded. "Then enjoy having that Mew ripped from that stupid sash of yours!" she yelled "Absol, Mega Horn!" Absol's blades glowed green and then they doubled in size. Absol charged forward.

"Dodge it with Flame Charge!" I yelled. Charmeleon erupted into flames and rocketed to the left. He moved almost to quickly to see. Absol sliced the air where he'd just been. It growled angrily.

"Flamethrower!" I yelled. Charmeleon opened it's mouth and a torrent of white-hot flames erupted from it's throat. Absol took the hit, but it was obviously hurt badly from it's fight with Gengar.

"Night Slash!" Madeline yelled. Absol charged forward as it's blades started to glow black.

"Catch it with Slash!" I called. Charmeleon's right claw glowed white and extended to twice it's length. He braced himself. Absol reached him and swung it's head to the side, trying to land a hit on Charmeleon's face. It didn't make it though, Charmeleon's claw caught it and the two struggled to force each other back.

"Use Flamethrower now!" I yelled. Charmeleon opened his mouth. Absol struggled to pull loose from Charmeleon's grip, but Charmeleon held strong. Absol was engulfed in a fiery inferno.

After a few seconds, Charmeleon snapped his jaws shut and the flames stopped. Absol was standing there, it's eyes wide with shock. Then it dropped to it's knees. There was a flash of light, and Absol reverted to it's normal form. Then it passed out.

Charmeleon let go of it's blade. Then he passed out as Blaze finally wore off. I ran over to him and picked him up. He had cooled off, but the results of how hot he had been showed all around him. There were footprints burned into the ground, and there was a Charmeleon-shaped burn mark on the ground where he'd collapsed. Not to mention the scar he'd put on Absol's blade. Turtwig walked closer to inspect Charmeleon.

I looked at Madeline and saw that she was dumbstruck. "How did you do that?" she finally asked. She recalled her Absol and ran. One of the grunts hesitated for a minute. I glared at him then looked at Turtwig. "Energy Ball" I said calmly. He charged up a ball of green energy in his mouth. The grunt started to back away. Turtwig fired it. The grunt ran and the move missed by mere inches.

Robby walked over and Gengar flew to his side. There was a flash of purple light, and Gengar returned to it's normal form. Charmander started to stir in my arms.

"What was that?!" I asked, pointing at Gengar and then to where Madeline had been. "I'll have to explain on the way to Lumiose city" Robby said "It's crucial that we get you two to Professor Sycamore now." He looked at Deborah "Thanks for your help, but we need to leave right now" he said. "Think nothing of it" Deborah answered as she jumped onto her Arcanine's back. They rode off to the herd and got it moving again. Robby looked at me and then called out Salamence.

Robby jumped onto Salamence's back as I recalled Turtwig and Charmeleon. I jumped on behind him and we flew off. I was more confused than I had ever been. Little did I know, my life was about to change forever. And with it, the world would change too.

**And so ends the longest chapter yet. A new friend, new powers, an evolution, and a major change in Clayton's life. This is the point where this story is going to truly become unlike anything ever before in pokemon! Sorry it took so long though, I've been busy at home a lot. Expect the next chapter hopefully before Thanksgiving.**


	6. Chapter 6: An Amazing Revelation

We had been flying on Salamence for almost thirty minutes before I finally started asking questions. "Who was that?" I asked. "No clue." "Why did she want Mew?" "Again, no clue." "And what the heck happened to Gengar and Absol back there?!" "That, I can partially answer." He started talking slowly "What you saw was a thing called Mega-Evolution. It's a special type of temporary evolution that requires two stones. The key-stone, and a mega-stone. Luckily, me and Gengar have what we need to perform mega evolution, as you saw." I felt the key-stone in my sash. Could it really be capable of something like that? I decided that it was time to ask about what Madeline had called Robby. "What's a Kalos Defender?" I asked. Robby went rigid. "You heard that part?" he said, nervously. "So you do know!" I said. "Fine, I know. But I'm not gonna be the one to explain it to you. That's Professor Sycamore's job." There was silence as we kept flying forward.

Soon, Lumiose city came into view. It was enormous, there were hundreds of buildings all surrounding one, single, extremely tall tower. I recognized the tower as the Lumiose gym. The sun was setting and the lights of the city were starting to light up. I watched it as we flew lower and lower.

Soon, we were flying in circles above a large building with a glass dome on it. Salamence used Flamethrower on a small mechanism on the roof. When it stopped, a large trapdoor opened on the roof and Salamence glided in. It landed with a thud and we jumped off. Robby recalled Salamence.

I looked around, we were in a large room with computers and screens lining the walls. There was a single set of double doors on in the far wall. And standing in the middle of the room, was a tall man with a lab coat. He had tangled black hair and a short stubble on his chin.

Robby walked over to him. "You were right professor, I think he is suitable for the job." he said. The man nodded happily. He walked over to me and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I did and he said "Hello, I am Professor Sycamore. I assume you're Clayton?" I nodded. "You picked Charmander, correct?" I nodded again. "And I see you have your grandfather's key-stone." He looked at my sash. Robby spoke up "Two of his pokemon are pretty badly hurt. They need to be healed asap." Professor Sycamore nodded and looked at me "May I see the poke-balls with those two in them?" I handed him Mew's and Charmeleon's poke-balls and he handed them to Robby, who then left the room with Gengar. The professor motioned to the door and I followed him out.

We walked down a long hallway. "I suppose you want to know why we wanted you to come here?" the professor asked. "Yes, and I want to know what's going on with those Team Flare guys. I thought some kid defeated them with the legendary pokemon years ago!" I said. "Yes, they were defeated. But this is not the same Team Flare. This new Team Flare is not led by my old colleague, Lysandre. They have a new, more powerful leader, and a new goal." "What is that goal?" "Total control of all the different regions." I was stunned for a few seconds before I asked something else. "So what does this have to do with me? And what was that Madeline girl talking about when she called Robby a "Kalos Defender?"

He led me into a large room that looked like a greenhouse. It was full of trees, water, grass, and pokemon. "That..." he said "is actually the reason I had Robby bring you here." Turtwig popped out of his poke-ball and rubbed against my leg. I patted his head. "The Kalos Defenders" Professor Sycamore began "are an elite team of trainers and their pokemon. Each member is armed with the power of mega-evolution. They are what stands between Kalos and destruction." He paused to let me take it in, then he continued. "In recent years, we have not been needed as much. But with a new and more powerful Team Flare on the loose, they are needed once again." He watched as I picked up Turtwig. "Quite an interesting Turtwig." he said. I nodded and patted Turtwig's shell. Turtwig smiled contently. "I got him from that herd of Torterra" I said. "Ahhh! He's from Deborah! I should have guessed!" he said. I asked something else now. "You said the Kalos Defenders were an elite _team_ right? So who else is involved in this?" "Yes, glad you asked." he answered. "It's time to introduce you to the team. But I can only do that if you're willing to join." He waited for my answer.

"Yes!" I said happily. "Then let's get you introduced to the team!" he said and he led me over to the nearby pond. He pressed a button on his watch and it started talking "Yes professor?" The professor spoke back to it "It's okay Aaron, he's ready to join!" he pressed the button again and it quit making any noise.

The professor gestured out to the pond. I watched as a person in blue armor rose out of the water. He had a mask on that was silver and covered the lower half of his face. The rest of his armor was light blue with a key-stone embedded in the chest plate. There was thick, silver armor covering his hands. For a moment, I thought he was standing on the water. Then I saw something large and brown under his feet. He drifted closer to the shore and jumped to solid ground. The brown thing he'd been standing on flew out of the water and landed with a loud "Thud!" next to him. It was a huge, brown, shell. Suddenly, a scaly blue head popped out of the front. Matching blue arms and a tail popped out of the sides and it stood up. "Blastoise!" it yelled as two silver cannons extended from the back of it's shell.

"Meet Aaron!" Professor Sycamore said. The person pulled off his metal mask. He was a boy no older than me! "Pleasure to meet you!" he said and he stuck out his hand. I shook it. "This here is my Blastoise." he said, gesturing to the pokemon. I looked closer and saw that it was wearing a piece of metal on it's head. There was a blue stone embedded in the metal.

Then Professor Sycamore gestured to the trees nearby and said "Come on out Naomi!" I saw a girl in some kind of warrior's outfit come out from under a huge, pink flower. Her outfit was blue and green with a pink mask that also covered the lower half of her face. She had on a belt with a grappling hook and a short knife. There was a key-stone in the buckle. Then, the flower she was under started to move! It rose up out of the plants and I saw something large and blue under it. Then it moved forward and I saw that it was a huge pokemon! The girl who was apparently named Naomi walked over. "Well, hello there. You must be Clayton" she said. I nodded. I glanced at the pokemon. "That's Venusaur" Naomi said. Venusaur shook some stuff off it's back and I saw that it had a green collar on. The collar had a blue and green stone in it.

Professor Sycamore put a hand on my shoulder and gestured to a small cliff at the back of the room. I saw a person in a knight's outfit with a cape. There was a white and green pokemon that stood on it's hind legs next to him. They both jumped about 20 feet into the air and landed next to me and the professor. The person had a mask that covered the top half of his face. His outfit was like thin green and white armor and had a long, flowing, red cape. He was wearing a small necklace with a key-stone in it. "This is Braden and his partner Gallade" Professor Sycamore stated. The person removed his mask. He was about the same age as me. "We're glad to meet you" he said and shook my hand. Gallade repeated the courtesy and I saw that he had an armband on. It was red with a white and green stone in it.

"And last, but not least is a person you already know" Professor Sycamore said. I felt someone tap my back. I spun around and was facing someone in a purple and black ninja outfit. Gengar was next to him. "Robby?" I asked. The person pulled off his mask. It was Robby alright! "Hey bud! Sorry I couldn't tell you about this sooner. But it was against regulation to tell you until you joined."

I looked around at the people surrounding me. It was too much to take in. My best friend was a hero. I could be one too. I tried to think about it but then I felt a pain in my chest and blacked out as Turtwig slipped out of my arms.

**And so ends the chapter that will help set up the entire story. Trust me if you were under as much stress as this guy has been under and then got introduced to all this, you'd probably pass out too. The Story continues in chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7: Training with Aaron

I was in complete darkness. I couldn't move. I heard something behind me. My body rotated around until I was facing what had made the noise. It was a Charizard! It was wearing an armored, blue collar. It roared and there was a flash of light. When the light faded, the Charizard looked very different. It was black and blue, it's wings were more angled, and blue fire was flowing from the sides of it's face. I watched as it's eyes slowly turned milky white. Then it roared again and it's right claw became cloaked in blue energy. It began to walk towards me. I struggled to get away but I couldn't. Just as it raised it's claw to deliver the blow, there was another roar behind it. I looked and saw a Charizard wearing an orange harness. There was another flash of light and it changed as well. It had become thinner and taller, it's wings were much larger, it had a second set of smaller wings on it's arms, and it had a third spike on the back of it's head. It lunged at the first Charizard and they began to fight fiercely. I tried to help the second one, but I couldn't move. I watched helplessly as they clawed at each other's throats and flew high above my head.

I woke with a start. I was sweating. I looked around. I was in a room and on a weird bed that was sticking out of the wall. There were a few computers on the opposite wall and a closet door on one of the other walls. There were several things nuzzled up against me. I looked down and saw Turtwig, Charmeleon, and Mew. Someone coughed. I looked next to the bed and saw Professor Sycamore and everyone that he'd introduced me to.

"Do you think he's okay?" Aaron asked Braden. "He just passed out from stress" Braden answered "Between that battle, Charmander's evolution, and meeting us, he just couldn't take it all in one sitting."

Robby walked over to me. He was wearing that ninja outfit, but his mask was off. "How're you feeling?" he asked. "Okay, I guess" I said.

Charmeleon crawled up from his spot on the bed and licked my face. I patted his head and watched as Turtwig and Mew woke up. Turtwig crawled onto my stomach and Mew landed top of my head as I sat up. I noted that I was wearing some kind of weird pajamas. My sash and hat were gone. I looked around and saw my sash hanging on the wall. My hat was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, everybody out" Professor Sycamore said. Everyone but him left. he walked to the closet and got something out. He tossed it to me. I caught it and examined it. It was some kind of suit made from parachute material. "Put that on, it should fit you. There's a spot on the chest where your key-stone will fit, and there's compartments for poke-balls on the arms." With that, he left the room.

I slipped into the suit. It fit perfectly. I put on the boots that were also sitting next to the bed. I noticed that there were two small loops of fabric on the ankles of the suit. I popped the key-stone out of my sash and attached it to the clip in the fabric on my chest. Then I took the poke-balls and slipped them into tiny pockets on the arms of the suit, three on either sleeve.

I recalled Mew and Turtwig. Charmeleon jumped onto my shoulder. I walked out the front door and into a hallway. Robby was waiting for me. "Looking good!" he said. He then led me down the hallway and into a large room with tables and a counter at the back. I smelled food and my stomach growled. Everyone was sitting at the tables and I saw their pokemon all together with several other pokemon I hadn't seen. There was now a Meganium, a Mightyena, a Nidoking, and a Ninetails. They were all eating from bowls of pokemon food.

Charmeleon started drooling. Mew and Turtwig popped out of their poke-balls. they all looked hungry. "You three can go join them" Robby said. They didn't hesitate, they all ran to where the other pokemon were. I thought it was funny how much bigger the other pokemon were.

Robby led me to the counter and handed me a tray. A lady behind the counter piled food onto it and I thanked her. Robby then took me to the table where I sat down and started wolfing down my food.

"Hope you're feeling better" Aaron said as he ate an apple "Your training starts today. With me!" I nearly choked. "Training?" I asked. "Yes" Naomi said "You joined us, so you're going to need to know how to work with us." Professor Sycamore looked at me as if he were analyzing me. "We actually really need you to help us" Braden said. "What do you mean by 'need me'?" I asked. "Well, we need someone who can help us in battle from the air" Robby said. "But I can't fly! And neither can Charmeleon! Plus, you've got Robby's Salamence" I said. But then I thought for a moment, Charmeleon did evolve into something that flies. "We need for Charmeleon to evolve as soon as possible. Salamence is a good substitute for a Charizard but it's not enough." Aaron said. Professor Sycamore talked now "Once Charmeleon becomes a Charizard, we'll be able to give you it's mega stone. Then you'll truly be a member of the team. But until then, you and your pokemon are going to train with each member of the team in order to prepare you for when that time does come." I sat there for a moment, thinking, then I nodded. We all got back to eating our breakfast.

Once we left the cafeteria, I followed Aaron, Blastoise, and Meganium. He led me to the large nature room I had seen yesterday. "This" he gestured to the whole room "is where we'll begin your training." He touched his key-stone "Blastoise! Mega Evolve!" he yelled. Tendrils of energy shot from the stone and hit Blastoise. Blastoise was engulfed in bright light. It faded after a few seconds. Blastoise now looked much stronger. The two cannons on it's back were gone, they had been replaced with one giant one. There was also a small shell on each of it's arms, a small turret stuck out of each shell. It also looked like it had a goatee. "Blastoise!" it yelled and stomped it's foot. The ground shook violently.

"Wow! That's incredible!" I said. "Aaron patted Blastoise's shoulder "He's now almost twice as powerful as normal" Aaron stated proudly. He then pointed to a spot next to the pond. Blastoise walked over to the spot with thundering footsteps. Aaron hopped onto Meganium's back. Meganium then walked to a spot opposite to where Blastoise was. "Your first task" Aaron said "is to knock Blastoise into the pond."

My jaw dropped. Charmeleon fell off my shoulder. How were we supposed to move anything that heavy? "Ready?" Aaron asked. Charmeleon stood up next to me and I nodded. "Then begin!" he yelled. We charged at Blastoise who made no movement to stop or evade us. We collided with his armored stomach. It was like hitting a brick wall. We both fell back and Blastoise laughed deeply. Aaron shook his head. "You'll have to try harder than that!" he laughed.

We tried again. And Again. And Again.

Every time, we got the same result. Blastoise wouldn't budge. "Here's a hint!" Aaron yelled to me "That suit is fireproof! And it's like that for a reason!"

I thought about it then an idea dawned on me. I whispered my plan to Charmeleon. He nodded happily. We readied ourselves and charged at Blastoise again. I slammed into him first but held on this time. Charmeleon repeated my movements. "Now! Flame Charge!" I yelled. Charmeleon became bathed in flames as we pushed even harder. The flames lapped around me too. I felt Blastoise begin to inch back. We pushed harder with renewed confidence. Suddenly, Blastoise tilted back and fell. There was a huge splash as he hit the water. Aaron cheered as me and Charmeleon dropped to our knees in exhaustion.

Meganium trotted over to us with Aaron. Blastoise rose up from the water and walked onto the shore. He shook himself dry, soaking us and Aaron too. Charmeleon shielded his tail to keep it alight. Aaron hopped off Meganium's back. "Good! Good!" he said clapping. "What's next?" I asked, panting. "You sure you're up for it?" he asked. Me and Charmeleon nodded. "Then we'll get started right away!" he said.

Meganium and Blastoise walked over to the forest and faced us. Blastoise aimed it's cannons. "Call out your other pokemon!" Aaron commanded. I threw Mew and Turtwig's poke-balls and they materialized in front of me. Aaron nodded. "Your challenge now, is to stop Blastoise and Meganium's attacks without making any physical contact!" Aaron yelled. He pointed at Meganium. "She's gonna use Solar beam" he said and then he pointed at Blastoise "He's gonna use Flash cannon. Their gonna use half strength for now." I nodded and started deciding what moves would best counter those attacks.

"Now!" Aaron yelled. Meganium's flower started to glow and a ball of yellow energy formed in her mouth. Blastoise started charging energy into his, now humming, back cannon. I waited for a second and then started giving commands.

"Mew! use Psychic to slow the attacks!" I said. Mew nodded and her eyes started glowing as she readied herself.

"Turtwig! Use Energy ball to counter Solar Beam!" I said. Turtwig faced Meganium and opened his mouth as green energy formed a ball within his jaws.

"Charmeleon, you've got to try and stop Flash Cannon with Dragon Pulse." Charmeleon nodded and faced Blastoise.

Aaron nodded. "Alright then, Go!" he yelled. Blastoise and Meganium launched their attacks.

"Now!" I yelled. Mew cried out and the two attacks slowed slightly as they acquired a blue glow.

Turtwig fired the energy he'd built up at Solar Beam. The two moves collided and exploded.

Charmeleon sent a huge beam of blue and white energy directly into the beam of power being shot from Blastoise. The beams collided and began pushing against each other. After a few seconds, Charmeleon's beam finally pushed Blastoise's back. His attack rocketed forward and hit Blastoise, covering him in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, I saw that Blastoise had thrown his arms up in front of his face. The shells had blocked the attack, but they were scorched and damaged. Blastoise grunted his approval. "Very good!" Aaron said. "Now! Again!"

We repeated the exercise for several hours until Aaron finally said "Stop! That's enough!" I walked over to my pokemon. They were tired, but proud of themselves. Aaron walked over with Blastoise and Meganium following him. "That's all I can teach you for today, anything more would just exhaust you guys." he said. I nodded. "I'll show you to your room" he said "Your dinner should be there already."

Before we left, I watched as Blastoise was enveloped in light and returned to his normal form.

As we walked back to my room, Aaron talked to me. "Tomorrow you will train with Naomi, Venusaur and Ninetails" he said. I nodded as he opened a door and gestured for me to go in.

He closed the door behind me, leaving me alone with my pokemon. It was the same room I'd been in this morning. There was now a table and chair. A plate of food was sitting on the table and several bowls of pokemon food were sitting on the floor. Charmeleon, Turtwig, and Mew ate their food quickly and fell asleep on the bed. I took my time eating and going to bed.

I lay awake for several hours before I finally fell asleep with all of them snuggled up at my feet.

**And so begins the training saga! The coming chapters will have many similarities to this one. They'll still be unique, but they'll be based on the idea of readying our hero and his faithful pokemon. So, farewell until then!**


	8. Chapter 8: In the Lumiose Forest

I woke up that morning and got ready as fast as I could. Then me and my pokemon headed for the cafeteria. Naomi, Venusaur, and Ninetails were there. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "They got called out" she said calmly "I stayed behind because it's my day to train you. Plus it's not a very major mission today." "Okay then, what have you got planned?" I asked. She got out of her chair and walked over "You'll see. But for now, get some food. You'll need to be at your best for what I've got planned." I nodded and got my breakfast. Charmeleon, Mew, and Turtwig went to eat with Venusaur and Ninetails.

After I finished, we recalled our pokemon and she led me into the hallway. "Go put your usual clothes on over your suit and then meet me back here." she said "We're going on a little field trip." I nodded and went to my room. I found my old clothes laying on my bed with my sash and hat. I removed the poke-balls from my suit and put them in the sash. I left the key-stone though, it was too important now to just carry out in the open. I slipped my clothes on over my suit and then recalled Charmeleon, Turtwig, and Mew.

I found Naomi in the hallway outside the cafeteria. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. She was also wearing her belt with her key-stone in it. "We're heading to the forest just outside the city" she said. "Okay then," I responded "lead the way." She showed me outside and we walked to along the sidewalk.

After a few minutes, Charmeleon and Mew popped out of their poke-balls. They both sat on my shoulders. I put my hat on Mew's head so no one would recognize her. "Be careful that Mew doesn't get noticed" Naomi told me. I nodded and looked at Charmeleon. "Try and help keep her out of trouble" I told him. He nodded.

We reached the edge of the city pretty quickly and headed into the forest. Once we were out of view of the city, Naomi called out Venusaur and Ninetails. "We're gonna practice riding our pokemon today" she told me. I took a step back and began to panic "but none of my pokemon are big enough to ride yet!" I protested. "You're gonna be riding Ninetails" she told me. I calmed down and looked at the fox pokemon. "Don't worry, she's very friendly" Naomi told me. She then led me over to Ninetails and put my hand on the pokemon's snout. Ninetails rolled onto her back and started purring. Naomi scratched Ninetails' stomach "Good girl. Now you be nice to Clayton" she said.

Ninetails rolled back onto her stomach. Naomi directed me to get onto Ninetails' back. I got up so that I was behind her shoulders and could grip the white fur on her neck. Naomi nodded and jumped onto Venusaur. Both pokemon stood up.

"Now, grip Ninetails with your legs more than your hands" Naomi directed. I loosened my grip with my hands and put more weight onto the spot where I was sitting on Ninetails' back. "Good, now gently squeeze with your feet and she'll start moving forward." I tightened my grip with my feet and Ninetails began to walk forwards. Venusaur followed behind. "Okay then, this is pretty easy" I said. "Yep, moving forward is definitely easy." "What about turning and stopping? Not to mention going faster." Naomi and Venusaur rode up next to me. "To stop, you just gently tug her fur. And in the case of riding something without fur, just tug the skin a little. As for turning, you just lean in the direction you want to go. And you run by squeezing tighter." I took a moment to think about this then I nodded. We practiced these techniques for about an hour before Naomi said that I had mastered the basics.

"Now for your real lesson." she said. She put her hand on her belt where the key-stone was. Tendrils of energy shot from it and hit Venusaur's collar. A flash of light enveloped them and when it faded, Venusaur had mega-evolved. The flower on her back now looked like a thick palm tree. The leaves around it were now bigger and had vines hanging between them and the flower in the middle. She also had a flower on her forehead. "Venusaur!" Venusaur roared. Naomi smiled.

"You're gonna try and follow us without falling behind" she said "By the way, you might want to tell your pokemon to hold on tight!" And with that, Venusaur took off with thundering steps. Charmeleon and Mew gripped my shoulders tightly as I spurred Ninetails forward. She ran forward on nearly silent paws, her tails flowing in the wind.

Venusaur smashed through everything in her path as Naomi guided her through the brush. They slammed into a tree, causing it to fall across my path. I braced myself just as Ninetails gracefully leaped over the obstacle. Naomi looked back at me and winked. I was terrified of what she might be thinking.

"Now! Razor leaf!" Naomi yelled. Razor-sharp leaves shot out from under Venusaur's flower. They flew towards us.

Without thinking, I called out the only move that I knew Ninetails could use. "Flamethrower!" I yelled. Ninetails drew back her head and then leaped into the air. She opened her mouth and sent a rippling pillar of flames into the leaves. They burned instantly and she dropped back to the ground. The landing jarred me, but I held on. We kept following the trail of destruction that Venusaur was leaving behind her.

After a few minutes, Venusaur stopped in a clearing. I guided Ninetails over next to her and stopped. "Why did we-" I began before I heard a high-pitched whistling. It sounded like something was cutting through the air itself. Naomi motioned for me to look up. Just as I did, a blue and white streak rocketed by above us. Seconds later, a red and white streak passed in the same direction with several small planes following it. "What was that?" I asked. "I wish I knew" Naomi said. Charmeleon and Mew looked at each other as if they knew something we didn't.

After pondering what it could have been, we started on our way back to the city.

As we rode our way back, Venusaur scattered seeds from her flower. Wherever the seeds landed, plants started to grow and replace the ones that had been trampled.

We dismounted when we reached the city. Venusaur returned to it's normal form. Naomi recalled her pokemon and we headed back Sycamore Labs. "Tomorrow you're gonna train with Braden." Naomi told me as we reached the entrance to the lab. "Okay" I said. "Are you absolutely sure you don't know what those two things were?" I asked. She shook her head.

I headed back to my room and let Turtwig out. He started to talk with Charmeleon and Mew. They all seemed to be extremely interested in what had transpired earlier. I went to bed with a lot on my mind. Charmeleon and Mew were both sleeping under my left arm while Turtwig was curled up in his shell under my right. _What could this mean?_ I thought.

**A lesson in pokemon riding and a strange encounter. What more could I ask for in this chapter? Sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait. The next one won't take as long, hopefully. Also sorry that it's not very long, but I've been spending some quality time with my relatives for the last few days. I hope you guys can understand. **


	9. Chapter 9: Turtwig Extreme!

I woke up and groaned. It was the middle of the night and my legs were sore and aching. _Man, gonna have to get used to this._ I thought. I felt Charmeleon and Mew under my left arm. Turtwig was still under my right. They were all still sound asleep. _I wonder if they have any idea what those two things were._ I remembered the blue and red things that I had seen flying the day before. _Maybe Braden will be able to help while we're training today._ I let that thought comfort me and I fell back asleep.

I woke up again and there was sunlight coming through the small window above my bed. I got up and slipped into my suit. Charmeleon, Turtwig, and Mew were all up by the time I was tightening my boots. They all stretched and hopped down to the floor. I recalled them and headed to breakfast.

Everyone was there, even Professor Sycamore. "Where were you guys yesterday?" I asked. "I had some business to attend to" Professor Sycamore replied. "And we got called out." Robby said. I nodded and got my food as my pokemon went to eat with their new friends.

"So what have you got planned for me?" I asked Braden. "I'm gonna get you outfitted for a scanner" he said "and then I'm going to educate you on how to use it. While we're doing that, Gallade is gonna show your pokemon some techniques that will be useful in combat." I nodded.

After I finished eating, Gallade led Charmeleon, Mew, and Turtwig away as Braden led me to a room that I'd never been to before. It had a large machine in it. The machine had a platform and several boxes filled with computer parts next to it. "You just need to stand there" Braden said and pointed at the platform. I followed his orders and stood as still as I could on the platform. Braden nodded and walked over to a panel of buttons on the side of the machine. He quickly typed something in and the machine roared to life.

A scanner came out of it and bathed me in green light. It then measured my head from several different angles using a measuring tape. After that, a few mechanical arms began to reach into the boxes and take parts out. The parts were then taken inside the machine. I could hear the sound of drills and hammers coming from in the machine.

This went on for several minutes until the machine's top opened and an arm pulled some kind of visor out and placed it in my hands. It was made of blue-ish black glass. It would cover the entire top of my face except my nose when I wore it. There was a wide, flat, orange antenna on either side of the visor which also had a piece on each side under the antenna that would cover my ears. A strap stretched across the back so that it would hold it in place.

"Well?" Braden said "Try it on." I nodded and slipped it over my eyes. It was sort of like wearing sunglasses. "What do I do now?" I asked. "Press the button on the right side" he said. I did and suddenly, small numbers and symbols flashed across my field of vision. I looked at Braden and a transparent circle appeared around him. Then a picture of him appeared in front of my right eye as a woman's voice spoke through the side of the visor. "Braden. Pokemon: Gallade and Nidoking. Fighting Style: Fencing. That is all the available information" the voice faded away. "This is seriously cool!" I said happily. Braden nodded and led me out of the room.

We then went to the nature room where we found Gallade and Nidoking demonstrating some kind of trick to knock an opponent off their feet. Braden led me to a small rock formation and told me to sit down. He spent the next few hours teaching me how to use the visor to scan pokemon like a pokedex, analyze people for information, make calls, and give directions. By the time we finished, I could use it as easily as any computer or phone.

"Now," he said "try using it on Charmeleon." I nodded and looked at Charmeleon. I then hit a button and the visor analyzed him. "Charmeleon: The flame pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmander" it said. Braden nodded and said "That's all I have to teach you, you can explore the city for the rest of the day. But be back by sundown." I thanked him and retrieved my pokemon.

I went to my room and slipped my normal clothes on over my suit. I left the visor on my bed. _I don't need a bunch of people asking me what it is._ I though. I then put on my baseball cap and sash.

I left the lab with Charmeleon on one shoulder, Mew on the other, and Turtwig in my arms. As we walked outside the front gate, Mew became cloaked in white light. When it faded, she was gone, and in her place was a Charmeleon with a pink bow on the side of the spike on her head. Charmeleon groaned and Charmeleon-Mew giggled at him. "At least now you won't attract unnecessary attention" I said.

We followed the sidewalk all the way to a Cafe'. I got a candy bar and some snacks for my pokemon. We ate and looked around at the huge city. Turtwig seemed extremely excited about it. He looked from left to right and tried to look at everything in the vicinity.

After a little while, I walked into a dark alleyway by accident. I didn't see anybody at first. But then, I saw a man with several covered cages. He was loading them on a truck. I heard a whimpering noise coming from the cages. "What are you doing?" I asked. The man jumped and turned to face me. "None of your business!" he said in a hoarse voice "Now scram." I started to leave but Turtwig jumped out of my arms and faced the man. "Twig!" he said angrily. The man looked at him curiously. "That scar..." he said "I remember you! You escaped me a few weeks ago!" He threw a poke-ball and a Haxorus appeared in front of him. "Hax!" it growled. Turtwig growled back.

I recalled Charmeleon and Charmeleon-Mew. "Do you know him Turtwig?" I asked my pokemon. Turtwig nodded. "Is he the one that gave you that scar and put a hole in your leaf with a trap?" I asked. Turtwig nodded again. I looked at the man "You're a poacher! Aren't you!?" I said angrily. He threw the cage he was holding on the truck behind him. As he did, the cover fell off and a pokemon was revealed within the cage. It was a Fennekin with a scar just like Turtwig's! It even had the same hole in it's ear! It was cowering in the cage. I looked at the man angrily and then rolled up my sleeve a little. I pressed a button on the arm of my suit, it would send a signal to the police. I just needed to stall for time until they got there.

I decided that the best way to slow him down would be to battle him. "Turtwig! Energy Ball!" I yelled. Turtwig charged up a ball of green energy and fired it at Haxorus.

"Knock it back!" the man yelled. Haxorus hit the energy ball with one of the blades on it's head. The energy was cut in two and dissipated. "Now use Dual Chop!" the man yelled. Haxorus's blades became charged with blue energy and it jumped towards Turtwig.

"Dodge it!" I yelled. Turtwig rolled to the side and Haxorus hit the ground with it's blades. The blades stuck into the ground and Haxorus struggle as it tried to pull free. "Now hit it with Razor Leaf!" I yelled. Turtwig jumped into the air and spun as razor-sharp leaves shot from his twig. They hit Haxorus dead-on.

"Pull yourself together and use Dragon Claw!" the man screamed. Haxorus yanked himself loose from the ground and his claws glowed with blue energy. He slashed Turtwig across the back as he landed. Turtwig cried out and jumped back.

"Again!" the man yelled. Haxorus charged at Turtwig with it's glowing blue claws.

"Hold it back with Vine Whip!" I yelled. Vines shot from under Turtwig's shell and wrapped around Haxorus. Both pokemon struggled to overpower each other. Haxorus began to move closer to Turtwig. "Come on! you can do this!" I yelled to him. Turtwig dropped to his knees as Haxorus pushed him back.

"You see kid?" the man said evily "You didn't have a chance of stopping me. And now I'm taking back the Shiny Turtwig!" He stepped towards the two pokemon as Haxorus pushed Turtwig further back.

Suddenly, Turtwig stood up. He took a step and Haxorus slid back a few inches. "TurTwiiiiiig!" he cried as white light engulfed him. "He's..." the man said slowly "evolving!"

"Go Turtwig!" I yelled as I watched his glowing white silhouette grow and change shape. Then the light faded and there was a faint sparkle like when Turtwig came out of his poke-ball. Standing before was a much larger pokemon. The cyan-green shell on his back came up almost to my shoulder. His rough, scaly skin was bright yellow. Two bushes ran the length of his back. "Grotle!" he growled.

"He's a Grotle now!" I said in shock. There were still vines connecting Grotle and Haxorus. Grotle twisted his neck and I heard it crackle. Then he growled as his vines lifted Haxorus off it's feet. "Now throw it!" I yelled. Grotle reared up on his hind legs and then slammed them down. The vines whipped forward and released Haxorus, throwing it at the man and flinging them both into the back of the truck.

All the cages broke as the two of them hit. The pokemon in them all scampered, ran, or flew away. I saw Wingulls, Fennekins, and even a few Machops.

I heard sirens behind me as a police car pulled into the alley. Officer Jenny stepped out and a Menectric got out of the other side. "Thanks for the alert, kid" She said to me. I nodded and led Grotle out of the alley as Officer Jenny went to handcuff the man and Haxorus.

Me and Grotle walked for about a block before he stopped. I looked at him curiously. "What's up?" I asked him. He grinned as a vine extended out from under his shell and wrapped around me. "Whoah!" I yelped as he picked me up and sat me on the back of his neck. His shell was like a saddle in front of the bushes. The vine retracted and disappeared beneath his shell. "Okay then" I said, realizing that he wanted me to try riding him like I had ridden Ninetails.

I tapped his shoulders with my feet and he started trotting forward. I gripped the rim of the part of his shell that was on top of his head. I tried steering by turning his head gently in the direction I wanted to go. He easily responded and obeyed. "Grotle!" he said happily as people cleared out of our way.

Mew and Charmeleon popped out of their poke-balls and jumped as they realized what they were on top of. "Mew!" Mew said as as she hid in one of Grotle's bushes to avoid being seen. Charmeleon curled up behind me and purred. Mew occasionally stuck her head out of the bush but otherwise, stayed hidden.

We slowed as the lab came into view in the setting sun. I yanked Grotle's head back and he stopped. He had heard it too. A high-pitched whistling high above us. Charmeleon looked up and Mew poked her head out of the bush to see. Then I saw them. A blue and white streak followed by a similar red and white one. They disappeared over a building as quickly as they had appeared.

"Did you guys see that?" I asked. Grotle, Charmeleon, and Mew all nodded. "Char char?" Charmeleon asked. "I wish I knew what they were" I answered "Wait! The visor! Maybe it can tell us!" I gripped Grotle's shell as he made a beeline for the lab. The doors opened automatically and let us in.

The floor shook as Grotle trotted down the hallway and into my room. He barely fit through the door. I jumped off his back and grabbed my headset. I saw Grotle settle down on his stomach and tuck his legs under his shell. I lay down on my back in between the bushes on his shell as I started putting information into the device on my face. I muttered to myself as I put in the information. "Blue and white, red and white, flies like a jet, high-pitched whistling, extremely fast..." I finished inputting the data and the device began to search for a matching pokemon.

It stopped on two very unique looking pokemon.

They each looked like some kind of living jet. One was blue and one was red. The blue one was slightly bigger. The voice in the machine started talking "Latios and Latias, The Eon Pokemon. These two pokemon are twin siblings. Latias is the sister and Latios is the brother. They are both known for having very unique skills as well as being highly intelligent. They can fly at speeds that rival fighter jets." I thought that it was finished but it had one last thing to say: "They are both capable of mega-evolving." The voice faded and i was stunned. _They're legendary pokemon!_ I though _Like Mew!_

After I explained everything to Mew, Charmeleon, and Grotle, I decided that it was time to sleep. I was exhausted, but instead of getting in bed, I just reached over and grabbed a pillow. I fell asleep on Grotle's shell with Charmeleon and Mew in my arms. _My friends_... I thought happily.

**End of Chapter 9. Sweet! An evolution, mysteries revealed. Turtwig -er- Grotle's past finally shown and beaten! Not much else to say, so, bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10: New Kalos Defender!

I woke up to a coach's whistle. I fell off Grotle's shell as he jumped to his feet. Charmeleon and Mew tumbled to the floor on top of me."Rise and shine!" someone yelled in the doorway. I groaned and looked up. It was Robby. He was wearing his ninja uniform with his mask in his hand and a whistle around his neck. "What time is it?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes. "4:00 a.m" Robby said. "4 A.M?!" I yelled. "Yep!" he said with an almost evil look in his eye "and you're gonna hate training with me." I looked at my pokemon and they looked back.

After getting ready and eating a light breakfast, Robby led me into the forest just outside the city. There, we started training.

His first exercise was incredibly intense push-ups. He made them intense by making us do push-ups with special weights on our backs. Mew got a small rock, Charmeleon got bricks, I got cinder blocks, Grotle got Salamence. Salamence seemed to find this extremely funny. "Is this really necessary?" I asked. "Absolutely!" Robby said. "Now don't question me!" he added. "Grotle!" Grotle grunted. "Char!" Charmeleon growled. "Mew!" Mew complained. "I know guys!" I said "I know!" Mew seemed to struggle the most with this exercise.

The next exercise was a mile-long sprint. When Robby announced this, Grotle nearly passed out. Speed was not his department. "Don't worry Grotle" Robby said "It's not about speed, it's about endurance." Gengar flew in front of us with Robby hanging from his feet. Charmeleon did the best at this exercise, he reached the goal way before anyone else did. Mew and me came in a close second, and Grotle showed up a full minute later. We were all out of breath. "Good" Robby said "On to the next exercise!" We all groaned as he led us away.

We reached a large cliff once we had gone a good ways into the forest. I could barely see the peak hundreds of feet above us. The cliff wasn't very steep but it looked incredibly treacherous. "Your final challenge" Robby said "Will test everything you've learned and gained." He pulled something out of his bag, it was my visor. He tossed it to me. "That may come in handy" he said "Your challenge is to reach the top of the peak." With that, Gengar mega-evolved and flew Robby and himself up to the top. I put on my visor. "Alright, are you guys ready?" I asked. My pokemon nodded. "Then let's do this!" I yelled.

The first obstacle we encountered was the ground, the rocks on the cliff were to loosely packed to keep a steady foothold. Grotle had no trouble thanks to his wide-flat feet. "Grotle" he said and he used vine whip to put us on his shell. We continued up the incline. "This isn't so hard" I noted. "Char" Charmeleon agreed. Grotle nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of leading Grotle up a safe path, i heard a rumbling noise. "What's that sound?" I said. I used the zoom function on my visor to look higher up the cliff. There were boulders rolling straight towards us! "Charmeleon! Mew! Get ready!" I yelled. Charmeleon and Mew moved to the front of Grotle's shell.

"Grotle, use earthquake gently to create a place for them to stand" I said. Grotle stomped his foot on the ground and the surrounding rocks flattened into a makeshift platform. Charmeleon and Mew jumped down just as the boulders started to get close.

I waited for 3 seconds. 4 seconds. 5 seconds. "Now!" I yelled "Charmeleon, Flamethrower! Mew, Psychic!" Charmeleon fired a stream of flames out of his mouth. The rocks it hit melted instantly. Mew's eyes glowed blue as she focused on the boulders. The one's Charmeleon had missed acquired a blue glow and harmlessly rolled around us. We watched as they tumbled down the cliff and hit the ground below. "Good work guys" I said. Charmeleon and Mew high-fived and jumped back onto Grotle's back as he resumed climbing.

The peak was getting closer and closer as we ascended ever higher. _W__e're gonna make it!_ I thought happily. We reached the peak and found Robby sitting on a rock with Mega-Gengar next to him.

"Good work!" he said. "Thanks" I replied as I slid off Grotle's shell. I patted Grotle on the chin and looked at the scar on the top of his snout, just below the edge of his shell. "You were amazing" I said. Grotle smiled and lied down on the rocks under him. Charmeleon jumped off his shell and landed on my shoulder. Mew flew over and landed on my head. "You two were incredible too" I said. They grinned and I patted their heads.

"Now the time has come" Robby said. "The time for what?" I asked him curiously. "It's time to make you an official member of the Kalos Defenders!" he exclaimed happily. "Come on out everyone!" he yelled.

Seconds later, the ground nearby broke apart and a bunch of vines flew out of the hole. Mega-Venusaur crawled out with Naomi on her back. "Hey guys!" Naomi said happily.

I heard the rush of water. A wave of water rose behind the edge of the cliff and surfing on top of it, was Mega-Blastoise with Aaron on his shell. They landed with an earth-shaking thud. "Hello all" Aaron said.

There was a flash of light and Braden materialized with Gallade next to him. But Gallade looked different, the blades on his arms were bigger and he had a cape. I assumed this was Mega-Gallade since his mega-stone was gone. "What up?" Braden said.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"You just have to agree to two questions" Braden said.

"And here they are" Aaron added. I nodded.

"Do you" Robby started "Clayton, promise to serve with us for as long as necessary?" he finished.

"Yes" I said.

"And do you promise" Naomi began "to protect the innocent? At any cost?" she ended.

"Yes" I answered.

"Then take this mega-stone, the Charizardite, and know that you are now one of us" Robby said as he handed me a small, orange stone. I took it gratefully. "Thank you" I said. "Don't thank us yet" Aaron said, he had put on his mask and had a hand over his ear. "We're being called out" he said. "Well, looks like the rookie gets his first mission already" Naomi said. "Move out!" Robby yelled.

I recalled Mew and Grotle as Charmeleon jumped onto my shoulder. I put my visor back on and powered it up. "So where are we going? and how are we getting there?" I asked.

"We're heading to Geosenge town" Robby said. "You can fly on Salamence" he added. He threw a poke-ball and Salamence materialized. I put the mega-stone in my pocket and jumped onto the back of his neck. "Then let's rock!" I yelled. Aaron jumped onto Blastoise's shell as a torrent of water formed under them and they surfed along the ground and down the side of the cliff. Braden and Gallade began to jump from place to place as they followed Braden and Blastoise. Naomi jumped onto Venusaur's back and Venusaur galloped down the cliff with thundering steps. Robby grabbed Gengar's claw and they took off in the same direction. "Let's go Salamence!" I yelled. Salamence leaped into the air and spread his wings. with two mighty flaps, he was soaring above the others. He roared and dipped down so that he was flying just above the trees.

Soon the forest dwindled away beneath us. Robby and Gengar flew over next to Salamence. "So what happened in Geosenge town?" I asked. "Something about a bunch of goons in red suits!" Robby yelled over the wind "Apparently they're being led by a girl with an Absol and some guy with a Charizard!" I pondered this for a moment. "You can probably guess who the girl is!" Robby yelled. "Madeline?" I guessed. "Bingo!" Robby answered. "I wonder who the other person is" I added. "We're about to find out!" Robby said "Look, you can see the town!" I looked ahead and saw a small town filled with odd rock formations. There was smoke rising from several places.

Salamence and Gengar landed on the outskirts of the town. Robby recalled Salamence. The others arrived moments later. "Okay," Robby said "We don't know what these guys are capable of, so be on your guard." We all nodded and split up.

I slipped between two houses. I peeked around the edge and into the town's main road. There was Madeline. And Absol was right next to her. It still had a scar across it's blade where Charmeleon had burned it. I stepped out of my hiding place and faced her. "Hey!" I yelled at her. She spun around and looked at me. "Remember me?" I asked. "Should I?" she asked. "Nope!" I said, proud that my visor prevented her from recognizing me. "You're obviously one of those Kalos Defenders, but I don't remember any of them looking like you!" she said. "I'm new" I added. "Then prepare for your one of your first losses rookie!" Madeline touched her necklace, there was a flash of light as the tendrils of energy hit Absol and it mega-evolved.

I knew that I was probably outmatched, Charmeleon's last battle with Absol had been very close and that was after Absol had battled with Mega-Gengar. _I've still gotta try!_ I thought to myself. Charmeleon jumped off my shoulder and faced Absol.

"Flame Charge!" I yelled. Charmeleon erupted in flames and charged at Absol.

"Megahorn!" Madeline yelled. Absol's blades grew to twice their normal size and glowed green. It charged at Charmeleon. They collided in a cloud of dust and dirt.

The dust cleared and they were locked together in a struggle for dominance. Charmeleon was still covered in fire and he was holding back Absol's blades with his claws.

"Now!" Madeline yelled. Absol flicked it's head up, tossing Charmeleon into the air. The flames around him vanished as he flailed around in the air. "Use Dark Pulse on that insolent little whelp!" she added. Absol charged a ball of dark energy in it's mouth. "Fire!" she yelled. Absol fired a blast of pure, dark, energy straight at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, Flame Charge! Straight down!" I yelled desperately. Charmeleon looked down and engulfed himself in flames. He rocketed towards Absol's attack like a meteor. He hit the beam of energy and it split around him. He was being held in mid-air by the attack! Then, he started to slowly move down towards Absol as he growled and put more power into his attack.

Charmeleon cut through Absol's attack and hit it head-on. There was a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, they were both still standing but I could tell Charmeleon was running out of energy. I had to end it with the next few moves or else Absol would beat us.

"Charmeleon, Dragon Pulse! Full blast!" I yelled. An orb of blue and white energy formed in Charmeleon's mouth.

"Absol, Psycho Cut!" Madeline yelled. Absol's blades glowed purple.

"Now!" we yelled simultaneously. Charmeleon fired his beam of energy and Absol swung it's head and sent a blade of pure energy flying. The moves never made contact. A blast of fire from above cut the moves short and made a wall of flames between the two pokemon. I looked up to where it had come from, and I saw a pokemon.

It was orange. It was flying on two huge wings. There was a flame on the end of it's tail. "Charizard" I said to myself. There was a figure on the Charizard's back. It landed and the figure jumped off. He was wearing a black trench coat and blue jeans. His dark hair was curly and long. "Well," he said in a deep and horrible voice "look what we have here, Charizard." The Charizard growled at me and Charmeleon. I looked and saw that it was wearing an armored blue collar with a polished stone in it. _That can't be a..._ I stared at it. "Ooooh! Interested in that collar, are you?" the man said "Well, allow me to show you what it does!" He raised his fist towards me. He was wearing a black ring with a key-stone in it. "Charizard! Mega-Evolve!" he yelled.

Tendrils of energy fired from his ring and hit the Charizard's collar. It became cloaked in blue light. When the light faded, it had definitely changed. I gasped, I had seen that kind of Charizard in a dream recently. It was black with a blue stomach. It wings were much more angled. Blue flames burned on either side of it's head. The Charizard roared and the ground shook from it's power. Even Madeline and Absol stepped back. _Now what do I do?_ I asked myself.

**Mega Charizard X revealed! A new villain! Charmeleon and Clayton in trouble! What will happen next? Well, I know, but you don't. Ha! I find that hilarious! Hahahahahahaha! Woo hoo! Oh,oh, oh that was mean. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll stick around for the next one which should be out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11: Andrew!

I was outmatched. Charmeleon didn't stand a chance against this thing, especially after fighting Absol. I decided I needed to stall him in any way possible until the others could come help. "So who are you?" I asked. "Oh, where are my manners?" the man said "My name is Andrew. I am the new leader of Team Flare." He took a step forward and his Charizard began to move towards Charmeleon. He looked at Madeline "Madeline!" he said sternly. She froze "Yes, sir?" she asked. "Get on top of one of these buildings and keep an eye out for our targets!" Andrew ordered. Madeline bowed and jumped onto Absol's back. Absol jumped and used it's wings to glide as it leaped from rooftop to rooftop. "Now we can begin" Andrew said, calmly, to me. I readied myself and Charmeleon assumed a fighting stance.

"Charizard, use Slash" Andrew said lazily. Charizard's dark claws extended and glowed white. It walked slowly towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon! Flamethrower!" I yelled without thinking. Charmeleon opened his mouth and bathed Charizard in a torrent of fire. When he stopped, Charizard hadn't even flinched. There was barely a scratch on it's scaly, black, hide. It suddenly dove at Charmeleon and slashed him with it's claws. Charmeleon was thrown into the wall of a nearby building.

"Charmelon!" I yelled. I tried to run and help him but something grabbed the collar of my suit. I looked back and saw Andrew effortlessly holding me back with one hand. Acting on impulse, I threw a punch at him. He caught my fist with his free hand. "I don't think so" he said. He suddenly let go and planted a kick right in my stomach. His kick knocked the wind out of me and threw me onto my back. I sat there, gasping for air. _Could this get any worse?_ I asked myself.

The answer was yes, it did get worse. Mew's poke-ball popped open and she materialized next to me. "Mew!" she said and then flew to Charmeleon, who was still stuck in the wall of a nearby building. She tried to help him, but Charizard grabbed her. It tightened it's claw around her and growled. "Mew!" she screamed. "Put her down!" I yelled, trying to get back up. Andrew ignored me "I was wondering when we'd find you again." He glared at Mew.

"Charizard, Flamethrower" he ordered. Charizard opened it's mouth as blue flames appeared at the back of it's throat. It bathed Mew and it's own claw in an inferno of blue fire. When it stopped, Mew was covered in burns. She was still struggling, trying to get free.

"Again!" Andrew said savagely. Charizard prepared another Flamethrower. Before he could fire it, someone yelled "Sir!" Charizard snapped it's jaws shut and looked in the direction of the voice. Andrew looked too. I saw Madeline on the roof of a building across the street. She was on Mega-Absol's back. "Targets are approaching fast!" She said. "Excellent work" Andrew said to her. "What are you talking about?" I asked weakly. "Well," Andrew said "since you're barely an annoyance to me, I guess I'll tell you." He walked over with Charizard at his side. Mew was still trying to pull free from Charizard's claw. "I" Andrew started "came here to draw out you and your little friends. I knew that if you were here fighting my soldiers, then it would draw out those flying dolts who've been destroying my bases." "What flying dolts?" I asked. "Don't act like you don't know them!" Andrew yelled, for a moment he seemed to lose his composure but then he returned to his calm and collected personality. "Latios and Latias" he said "they've been flying all over Kalos, destroying my strongholds and then disappearing." I heard a familiar high-pitched whistling.

"Finally" Andrew said, looking up. "Charizard, forget that little piece of trash. We've got a much more entertaining opponent now" Andrew said "Or should I say, two opponents?" He laughed as Charizard threw Mew. She hit the exact same building Charmeleon had hit. She hit it and dropped to the ground, barely able to move. Andrew climbed onto Charizard's back. "Farewell, little hero" he said to me, laughing.

Then I saw them, Latios and Latias. They rocketed into sight and stopped above us. I saw their mouths light up a second before they fired two beams of white and blue energy at Charizard. It barely dodged them. Charizard roared and leaped into the air. It spread it's black wings and flew up to the two eon pokemon. I heard Latios and Latias cry out in their musical voices and then they blasted off with a resounding boom as they broke the sound barrier. Charizard flew after them with Andrew on it's back. Madeline and Absol jumped to the ground and rode off after them.

Once they were gone, I tried to get up from the ground. I got to my feet and my knees buckled. I dropped back down to the ground. "Grotle, I need you" I said as I weakly threw his poke-ball. Grotle materialized next to me. "Grotle" he said as he walked over to me. "Thanks buddy" I told him as I put my arm over the back of his neck and let him help me up. he supported me as I walked over to Charmeleon and Mew. "Grotle, can you get Charmeleon out of that wall?" I asked. Grotle nodded as a vine extended from under his shell. It stretched to Charmeleon and wrapped around his waist. With a gentle tug, Grotle pulled him free. I dropped to my knees and crawled to Mew. She was barely conscious. I picked her up, tears were running down her cheeks.

Charmeleon stirred. Grotle sat him on the ground and he limped over to me and Mew. "Char?" he asked. "Yeah, I think she'll be okay" I told him. Mew reached towards him. Charmeleon nodded at me and held out his arms. I sat Mew in his claws and he gently carried her over to Grotle. Another vine extended from Grotle's shell and picked them up. He sat them both on his shell in between the two bushes. "Good boy" I told him weakly.

I managed to stand up this time. "Let's go find the others" I said. Grotle walked over to me and stood in my way. "What is it?" I asked him. He used his head to gesture towards my leg. "You don't think I should walk on it right now?" I asked. Grotle nodded and lowered himself until he was laying on the ground. I sat down on the back of his armored neck and he stood back up and started trotting down the dirt road looking for the others.

As Grotle searched, I looked back and saw Charmeleon leaning against one of the bushes on Grotle's shell. Mew was still in his arms. She had fallen asleep. He was watching her like a guard. _Not gonna mess with him right now_. I thought to myself.

Grotle rounded a corner and Blastoise came into view. Aaron was right next to him. Blastoise was in his normal form. As Grotle walked over, Blastoise and Aaron turned and saw us. "Clayton!" Aaron said and he ran over. "What happened?" he asked as he helped me off Grotle's back. "I had a nice little meeting with Team Flare's new boss" I answered. "Why didn't you send a distress signal?" he asked me as he sat me down on the ground. "Forgot that I could do that" I muttered. "Oh, for the love of..." he grumbled as he pressed a button on the side of his mask. My visor started flashing red and a voice in the earpiece said "Aaron has requested help from all available team mates."

Within minutes, Robby and Gengar arrived. Naomi was right behind them with Venusaur. They saw me and started running in our direction. "What happened to him?" Robby asked Aaron. "He got attacked by the new head-honcho of Team Flare" Aaron answered. Robby looked me over as Naomi walked over to my pokemon. "They need medical help soon" she said quickly. "Where are Braden and Gallade?" Braden asked. "They're running off the last few grunts" Robby answered. He took Grotle's poke-ball from my shoulder and recalled him. Naomi carried Mew and Charmeleon over to me. she sat them down next to me and looked at Robby. "Use Salamence to fly ahead and get them to the lab" she told him. Robby nodded. He recalled Gengar and called out Salamence. I was then hoisted onto Slamence's back. "We'll take care of what's left to do here" Naomi said. "Okay, see you guys in little while" Robby said as he jumped onto the back of Salamence's neck. Naomi handed me Charmeleon and Mew. Salamence jumped into the air and started flying towards Lumiose City.

As we flew, I started to fall asleep. My last thought was, _What can we do against something that strong?_

**And so ends chapter 11. After writing Chapter 10 I couldn't contain my excitement, so I went ahead and made chapter 11. Anyway, a new villain revealed, Andrew! Latios and Latias are trying to help the Kalos Defenders? The evil Mega Charizard X! What will happen to our heros? Find out, next time, in Pokemon Adventures!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Search of Eons!

I woke up in my room at the lab. I groaned as I tried to sit up in my bed, every part of me hurt. I looked around. I was wearing some kind of weird, striped pajamas. My poke-balls and key-stone were all gone! Then I remembered. _The Charizardite!_ I thought _Where is it?!_ I didn't see it anywhere around me. I didn't see my pokemon either. _I hope they're okay_.

After a few minutes, I decided that I wasn't gonna get anything done or learn anything unless I got up and found the others. I slowly got out of my bed. It hurt, but it wasn't impossible. I limped to the door and went out to the hallway. I strained my ears, listening for any voices or noises. I heard people talking and followed the sound.

I made it to a large, open doorway. I looked in, there was a table with chairs all around it. And sitting in those chairs, was the entire team as well as Professor Sycamore. "Hi guys" I croaked. "Clayton!" they all said. Robby walked over and helped me into an empty chair. "What happened?" I asked. "Robby got you here safely" Professor Sycamore answered. "It was about a day ago" Braden added. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "About 34 hours" Naomi said. Then i remembered what I had been meaning to ask first "Where are my pokemon?" "They're with the others in the nature room" Aaron said. "Are they okay?" I asked frantically. "Yes! Of course!" Professor Sycamore said as he stood up and walked over. "They've been waiting for you" he said as he stood me up and led me out of the room.

We walked through the doors to the nature room and I saw all the team's pokemon. Venusaur and Blastoise were sleeping. Gengar and Slamence were both sitting in the tops of the trees like guardian sentinels. Nidoking was sparring with Gallade. Meganium and Ninetails were both in the lake with Grotle. Charmeleon and Mew were playing tag or something. My pokemon looked at the doorway as I walked in. "Hey guys" I yelled. Grotle trotted out of the water and shook himself dry. Charmeleon and Mew ran and flew towards me. Grotle followed after them. they tackled me and I was immediately pelted with tongues and paws. "All right guys" I laughed "cut it out!" They stopped and took a step back, still grinning.

Charmeleon looked as good as new. Mew was fine. Grotle was...growing berries? I looked at the bushes on his back. Orange and yellow berries were growing between the leaves. I looked at Professor Sycamore questioningly. "Grotles grow berries when they're in a hospitable environment" he said "Torterra do it too." I nodded and looked back at my pokemon. They were all overjoyed to see me. And I was overjoyed to see them. "Ok" Professor Sycamore said as he put a hand on my shoulder "It's time for you to tell the team what happened." He sent me to my room and gave me my items.

I recalled my pokemon and then got dressed in my Kalos Defenders uniform. I put the Key-stone back in it's place on the bottom of the suit's collar. I put the Charizardite in pocket and then laced up my boots. I tried to ignore the bruise on my stomach as I finished getting ready and headed to the room where everyone was waiting.

I arrived and sat in my chair. Charmeleon materialized on my shoulder. "So," Robby said "What happened?" And with that I began the long story of how I'd met the new Team Flare leader. How he'd beaten me effortlessly. And how he was after Latios and Latias. "So," I concluded "I'd like to see if we can find and help Latios and Latias." Everyone was silent as they thought about what had happened. "This seems to be a very big dilemma" Professor Sycamore said. "If we send the whole team to find them, then we would leave Team Flare unguarded." Robby chimed in now "What if we only sent part of the team and let everyone else stay here to respond to emergencies?" Professor Sycamore nodded and said "Good idea, Robby, you and Clayton are to go and try to find those two pokemon and find out why they're fighting Team Flare." At this, Robby nodded and we left the room with Professor Sycamore.

"Before you leave," Professor Sycamore said as he led us through the hallway "I need to unlock something in Clayton's arsenal." "What?" I asked. "Oh yeah!" Robby said "I almost forgot he couldn't do that yet!" "Do what?" I asked. "Your suit" Professor Sycamore explained "can actually tap into the power of your pokemon and give you some of their abilities temporarily." I thought about this for a moment. "Before you leave, I'll unlock this feature with my computer" he continued. I nodded. He led me and Robby into a room filled with computers and monitors. He walked over to one and typed in some numbers and symbols. I felt something in the back of my suit click and felt a rush of energy. "There's also another feature to your suit" Professor Sycamore said. He walked over and pointed at my ankles. Just above the top of my boots, there was a small loop of fabric that seemed to serve no purpose. "Put those loops over your wrists" he instructed. I did and when I did, loops of the fabric sprang out and wrapped around my arms in several places. "Now pull out and up" he finished instructing. When I did, the fabric tugged and a sheet of blue material stretched out between my arms and legs like wings. The light blue color stood out against the orange color of my uniform. "This is a flight suit too?" I asked excitedly. "Yes, but it only let's you glide if you're not in an updraft" Robby explained now "so it's almost useless if you're not on a cliff or a flying pokemon." I let go of the fabric in my hands and the loops released my arms. The canvas retracted and disappeared into the sides of the suit. "Sweet!" I said. Charmeleon looked down at my feet curiously.

After that, I went back to my room and slipped my normal clothes on over my suit. I stored my visor in my backpack and put it on over my sash and poke-balls. Charmeleon went back into his poke-ball and with that, I walked out to the nature room to meet Robby. When I got there, he was wearing blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with a ninja star printed on the front. He was wearing his key-stone watch and his poke-balls were on his belt. i noted that Gengar and Salamence were no longer present, so he must have already recalled them. "You ready?" he asked me as I walked over. "Yep!" I answered. "Then let's get out of here." And on that note, we walked out into the hallway. We passed the cafeteria where everyone else was waiting, and we said goodbye. Then we walked out the front door of the lab and out onto the side walk.

Once we were outside the city, I thought of something. "How are we gonna find them?" I asked. "The professor e-mailed an app to our masks" he said "It picks up news broadcasts and updates from the gang back at home base." "So we use the news reports to try and see if there's been anyone who's seen something that might be Latios and Latias?" I guessed. "Correct" Robby answered. "Then let's get this rescue mission started!" I said as I took off at a run.

**And here begins the Latios and Latias saga! Will Clayton and Robby be able to find the two legendary Eon Pokemon? Will they meet any new people? Will Andrew and his Charizard be waiting? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Well... maybe, probably, definitely, and No.**


	13. Chapter 13: Charizard

We were walking through the woods, using our headsets to try and find a news broadcast that might lead us to Latios and Latias. "Dang it!" Robby finally said "They're too good at hiding themselves from the news!" He continued to grumble about this for several more minutes.

Charmeleon sighed.

"Well," I stated "They are supposed to be incredibly smart."

"I know!" Robby complained "We need a way to directly track them!"

"How do you think Andrew's tracking them?" I asked.

"It's his Charizard" Robby answered "Charizards are incredible hunters and can track their prey even in the air. So a mega Charizard would have no problem at all following them."

"Yeah, that reminds me," I began "why did his Charizardite look different than mine?"I pulled out the orange mega-stone.

"Because there's two types of mega Charizards" Robby said "His is called Mega Charizard X. Yours would be Mega Charizard Y."

I nodded and patted Charmeleon on the head.

"Stop" Robby said and he put an arm in front of me.

I halted dead in my tracks.

"You hear that?" Robby whispered.

I strained my ears and heard some kind of explosion and stomping deeper in the woods."What is it?" I asked.

"We're about to find out" Robby said and we ran in the direction of the noise.

As we got closer, the noise began to get incredibly loud. We reached a clearing and found what was making the all the noise. It was a large blue pokemon with four legs holding up what looked like a metal shell. It turned and faced us. It had a huge metal X on it's face. "It's a Metagross" Robby said. The Metagross glared at us and it's mouth opened with a loud scraping noise. A ball of energy formed in it's jaws.

"Duck!" I yelled. Me and Robby dropped to the ground as a beam of pure power cut through the spot where we'd just been. "At this rate, it's gonna destroy the woods!" I yelled.

"We need to get any nearby wild pokemon to safety!" Robby said. "One of us needs to do that while the other stays behind and battles that thing!"

"I'll battle it" I said "Charmeleon's a fire type, so I'll have an advantage."

"All right" Robby said and he called out Gengar. They ran into the woods.

Me and Charmeleon faced the Metagross.

Metagross's head started glowing purple and it charged at Charmeleon.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" I yelled. Charmeleon rolled to the side and then bathed Metagross in flames.

The Metagross shook it off and glared at Charmeleon. One of it's front legs started to glow silver. It punched Charmeleon so fast that I couldn't track it's movement.

Charmeleon was thrown back at me. He landed and immediately got back on his feet.

"You okay?" I asked.

Charmeleon nodded.

"That must have been bullet punch" I said. "Try using Flame Charge!" I yelled. Charmeleon erupted in flames and barreled towards Metagross. He hit it in the face and knocked it back several feet.

Before Charmeleon could jump back, Metagross used bullet punch again.

Charmeleon was thrown backwards and hit a tree. He dropped to the ground and stood up again.

"It's no good!" I yelled to him "The move's too fast for you to dodge!" I knew we couldn't counter it either.

Charmeleon looked at Metagross and started growling. He slowly began to walk towards it.

Mew materialized on my shoulder. She stared at Charmeleon.

Charmeleon was angrier than I'd ever seen before.

Metagross's leg glowed white as it prepared to use bullet punch and end the battle.

I closed my eyes as it threw the punch. I listened, but I never heard Charmeleon get thrown. I uncovered my eyes and was stunned by what I saw.

Charmeleon was holding back Metagross's punch with one claw! He pushed harder and Metagross slid back a couple of inches.

Metagross leaned into the punch and tried to bear down on Charmeleon.

Charmeleon suddenly roared. It was louder and deeper than his voice normally was. His body became cloaked in white light.

"Woah!" I yelled.

Mew nearly fell off my shoulder.

We watched as Charmeleon's glowing silhouette began to change.

He got taller. His neck extended. The spike on the back of his head split into two. Lastly, two huge wings sprouted out of his back.

The light faded, and holding back Metagross's punch, was a Charizard.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. I pulled out my visor and scanned Charizard. He had forgotten how to use slash. He now knew Air Slash!

Charizard nodded at me and Mew. He gave Metagross's foot a shove and sent it reeling backwards. Metagross growled angrily at him.

"Charizard!" I yelled "Use Flamethrower!" He opened his mouth and a torrent of rippling fire covered Metagross. When he stopped, Metagross's metal skin was steaming.

Metagross charged at him as it's head started to glow purple again.

Charizard spread his wings and leaped into the air. He started flapping and gusts of wind buffeted everything around me.

"What power!" I said as Charizard snapped his wings shut and slammed down onto Metagross's head. He immediately leaped off and opened his wings again. He glided over to me.

Without thinking, I jumped onto his back and got a secure grip. "Now we'll show that guy what we're made of!" I said.

Charizard nodded and ran towards Metagross.

Metagross charged at Charizard.

"Grab him!" I yelled. Charizard collided with Metagross. Instead of pushing it back, Charizard locked his claws around the edges of Metagross's body. He grunted as he lifted Metagross off of the ground.

Metagross's legs flailed around uselessly.

"Now throw him and use Flamethrower!" I yelled. Charizard tossed Metagross and then grabbed it's leg. He swung it around once, twice, three times and then threw it high into the air.

Metagross tried to concentrate and float but didn't get the chance.

"Now!" I yelled. Charizard threw open his jaws and sent a pillar of rippling flames straight at Metagross. The flames hit it and Metagross was thrown back and up.

It managed to stabilize itself and then floated away as fast as it could.

Charizard stomped the ground and loosed a deafening roar.

Jumped off of his back.

Mew flew off my shoulder and rocketed towards Charizard. She wrapped her paws around his neck.

This time, he didn't jump back. He stood still and let Mew have her moment.

I smiled at Charizard. I was so proud of him. My partner had just become one of the most powerful types of pokemon in the world.

Mew let go of him and flew back to me.

"Let's go find Robby" I said.

Charizard nodded and jumped towards me.

_Uh-oh_ I thought as I realized that he was trying to jump onto my shoulder out of habit.

Charizard nearly flattened me under his bulk. He jumped back as soon as he landed. "Char" he apologized.

"It's alright" I said as I got back up. "How about I ride on your back instead?"

Charizard nodded happily and turned his back to me.

I jumped on and got a secure grip. There were grooves behind his wings that my knees fit into. His shoulders worked as as grips for my hands.

"Zard?" Charizard asked.

"Ready!" I answered.

Charizard launched himself into the air and spread his wings. With two powerful flaps, we rose above the treetops.

I could see Metagross in the distance, flying away. I laughed.

Charizard flew over the trees as we looked for Robby.

Suddenly, I heard something below us. I was nearly thrown off as Charizard did a barrel roll to the left and an orb made of shadows rocketed past.

Charizard angled down and glided down in large, looping, circles until we got below the tops of the trees. He landed with a thud and I jumped off.

"What was that?" I asked.

Charizard pointed behind me.

I turned and saw Robby standing there with Gengar.

"Sorry about that!" Robby said frantically "I thought that you guys were Andrew! What happened?"

"You know me" I answered "Never a dull moment."

"Did you take care of Metagross?"

"Trust me, that thing's not coming back any time soon."

"Good, the you know what it's time for."

I nodded. I pulled the orange mega-stone from my pocket. It felt warm.

"Follow me" Robby said as him and Gengar turned and started to walk away.

I followed him and Charizard followed behind me.

We walked until we left the forest. Robby led us out into a large field and stopped.

I could see a town a few miles away. Other than, that nothing man-made was within view.

"Alright," Robby said "Take out the mega stone."

I had put the stone back in my pocket, but I did as he instructed and pulled it back out.

"Now, it's time to bond the stone with Charizard" Robby told me.

**End of Chapter 13. I don't believe in 13 being an unlucky number. Partially because this is the chapter where I think I finally mastered my writing style. Thanks to those of you who helped me edit the way I write! I like this way much better.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Wrath of Mega-Charizard!

I held up the Charizardite.

"Okay," Robby said "Now touch it to Charizard and it will bond with him and become functional."

I nodded and looked at Charizard. He nodded back at me.

I walked over to him and held out the mega stone. "You ready?" I asked.

"Char" he answered.

"Okay then." I touched the mega stone to the bottom of the front of his neck.

It started to glow orange as ribbons of energy extended from it and wrapped around Charizard's neck. I let go of the stone as it continued it's work. The ribbons wrapped all the way around Charizard's neck. They all then merged together into one, glowing band. The band solidified and the glow faded.

I looked up. Charizard was now wearing an metal collar. It was orange like the scales on his back. it had a few small blue markings on it. They were the same shade of blue as the underside of his wings. And in the middle of the front, the mega stone gleamed in the sunlight.

Charizard curiously tapped it with his claw. It was completely solid.

"Very well done" Robby said, clapping.

"Can we try using it?" I asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Sweet!" I unzipped my jacket until the key stone on my suit was revealed. "Are you ready, Charizard?"

He nodded.

Mew was bouncing up and down on my shoulder excitedly.

"Okay," I said as I touched the key stone "Mega Evolve!"

Tendrils of energy shot out from under my fingers and flew towards Charizard. They hit the collar right where the mega stone was embedded.

The mega stone began to glow brightly, giving off an orange light. Charizard roared as light engulfed him.

The light nearly blinded me. It was too bright for me to even see Charizard's silhouette.

I waited until the light faded, then I uncovered my eyes. I was shocked by hat I saw.

Charizard was taller and thinner. Three spikes stuck out of the back of his head like a crown. His wings were almost twice as large. His arms were bigger and each had a small fin on it. The collar had disappeared.

Charizard looked at himself. He seemed to be confused.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Charizard looked at me and Mew like he was just realizing we existed. He then shifted his gaze to Robby and Gengar. He then looked back at me. His pupils contracted to reptilian slits.

"Charizard?" I said. I was getting a little worried that something was wrong.

Charizard dropped to all fours like an animal. He folded his wings shut against his back. The fins on his arms folded shut. He slowly walked towards me like a predator. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

Suddenly, before I could react, I was on my back on the ground. Mew fell a few feet away. Charizard's front claw was pressed against my chest.

He was growling and and glaring at me with his slitted pupils. His tail flicked up and down angrily.

"Charizard!" I said "It's me, Clayton!"

He blinked and for a second, his eyes looked normal. He blinked again and his pupils contracted back to slits. He shook his head like he was trying to throw something off his face. Then he lifted his claw and backed away.

I sat up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't answer, instead, he turned and took off across the field, running on four legs like some kind of creature. He was heading for the town.

"Charizard!" I yelled. I looked at Robby. "What happened?!" I demanded.

Robby looked just as stunned as me. "I think I might know" he said.

"Explain!" I commanded.

"Charizard must not have been ready for it" he began "He wasn't prepared for what was going to happen when he changed. So, his instincts took over and blocked out his normal thoughts."

"So he's just acting off of instinct?"

"Exactly."

"So why is he heading for that town?"

Robby's face drained of color. "He thinks that this is his territory. He's gonna try and get rid of all the people and pokemon in that town!"

"What do we do then?" I asked desperately.

"We need to try and help his mind overpower his instincts. If we can do that, then he should start acting like his normal self again." Robby threw a poke-ball and Salamence materialized next to us. "Let's go!" Robby said as he jumped onto Salamence's back.

"Okay" I said "Come on Mew, let's go! Mew?"

She was gone. I looked around to see where she was. Then I looked towards the town and spotted her.

She was flying after Charizard!

I looked at Robby. "You go ahead of him and try to slow him down!" I yelled "I'm gonna follow on foot!"

"Wait!" Robby said as I started to run.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Your uniform!" he said.

"Oh! Right!" I responded. I threw off my jacket and jeans, revealing the suit under them.

Robby did the same.

I stuck my extra clothes in my backpack and took out my visor. I put it on and powered it up. I slipped on my backpack and took off running after Charizard.

I saw Salamence quickly pass me as him and Robby flew ahead to slow down Charizard. I kept running as I watched them overtake Charizard and land in front of him.

I caught up to Mew. "Come on!" I said.

She nodded and landed on my shoulder.

I kept running and looked ahead. Charizard had stopped and was facing Salamence and Robby.

I stopped about fifteen feet away from them.

Charizard's back was arched up like a Glameow, getting ready to pounce. He was growling.

Robby jumped off of Salamence's back and slipped on his mask.

I waited to see who would make the first move. Then, Charizard pounced.

He landed on top of Salamence and knocked him onto his back. They began to slash at each other furiously with their claws.

"Charizard, Don't!" I yelled. Charizard ignored me. He jumped into the air and landed a few feet from Salamence.

Salamence got to his feet and began to circle Charizard as Charizard circled him. They were sizing each other up.

Suddenly, Charizard opened his mouth and fired a Dragon Pulse at Salamence.

Salamence blocked it with his wing. Leaving his wing covered in burns and scratches.

"I'm sorry Clayton" Robby said "But I have to do this. Salamence, Dragon Breath!" Salamence opened his mouth and shot a blast of blue and white flames at Charizard. It hit Charizard and threw him back.

Charizard scrambled back onto his four claws and prowled towards Salamence.

Salamence glared at Charizard angrily.

Charizard half-opened his wings and spread open the fins on his arms, making him look bigger. He hissed and pawed the ground with his front claw.

Salamence growled deeply and stomped his foot on the ground.

Charizard leaped forward and charged at Salamence.

I felt Mew jump off of my shoulder. I tried to catch her, but I was too slow.

She raced out in between Charizard and Salamence. She was putting herself right in Charizard's way.

Charizard skidded to a halt. He sniffed Mew curiously.

Mew stood (well, floated) her ground.

Charizard roared at her and tried to go around her to get to Salamence.

She moved with him, blocking his path.

Charizard roared at her. The ground shook from the sheer ferocity in his voice.

But still, she stood her ground.

Charizard prepared to bite her. He opened his jaws and drew back his head like an Ekans. His head shot forward, but before his jaws closed on Mew, he froze. Charizard took a step back and shook his head. He growled and dropped to the ground. He was rubbing his head with his claws now.

I finally moved, I had been standing in shock from what Mew had done. I ran over to Charizard.

Charizard began to thrash around like he was trying to throw something off. Then he calmed down and rolled back onto his stomach. He was lying still on the ground now. He folded his wings shut against his back and the wings on his arms closed. He lifted his head up slowly.

I looked at his eyes as I approached. I saw his pupils clearly. They had expanded back to their normal size. Then I saw something else, tears, Charizard was crying.

Mew flew over nuzzled against his face.

I sat down next to him and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay buddy, it's okay."

He closed his eyes and sat his huge head in my lap. He was shaking.

Mew and me did what we could to comfort him.

A few feet away, Robby recalled Salamence. He then walked over to us. "Is he alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so" I said "He's just shook up, that must have been terrifying for him."

We stayed there for a few minutes, until Charizard finally calmed down and quit shivering. His head rose out of my lap and he got up onto his hind legs like normal again.

Mew flew over to me from on top of Charizard's head.

"Feeling better?" I asked him.

Charizard nodded. He roared loudly and opened his wings. He looked incredibly powerful. Then there was a flash of light. When it faded, he looked like normal again and his collar was back.

"Wait a second!" Robby exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"We now have something that can track Latios and Latias!" he said excitedly.

I smiled as I remembered what he'd said before about Charizards being incredible hunters and trackers, especially in the air.

"Now we just need something with their scent on it!" Robby said happily.

"Where do we get that?" I asked.

"I have no idea!" Robby said as his smile faded.

"So we still can't track them yet?"

"Nope"

"Dang it!" I yelled.

Then, as if on cue, I heard a whistling noise above us.

"Could that be...?" I said.

We all looked up as two streaks rocketed by above us. One was red and one was blue.

As they passed, two things fell from them. They hit the ground near us.

We walked over and saw what they were. There were two stones sitting in the grass. They were both a light shade of purple but each had a different colored symbol in the middle. One had a red center and the other had a blue center.

"Those are-" Robby started.

"Mega stones" I finished. I picked the two stones up, they felt warm to the touch.

"We should go and get some rest" Robby said "You've had a very eventful day."

I nodded and slipped my clothes on over my uniform. I then put my visor back into my backpack.

Robby did the same.

We recalled our pokemon and started walking towards the town. But we stopped when we heard a weird noise above us.

"What is that?" I asked.

We looked up and saw something fly by quickly. It was black and blue with flames on it's head and tail. Someone was riding on it.

"That's-" I started.

"Mega Charizard X" Robby finished "And I'm guessing that's Andrew on it's back?"

I nodded.

"We're screwed if he finds us right now, aren't we?"

I nodded.

"Wanna go to the pokemon center for the night?"

I nodded.

"Let's get going before he wonders who's out in this field."

"Agreed."

We jogged to the town. The sign at the entrance said it was called Laverre city. It was full of trees and houses. Most of the houses looked like they were part of the trees, so the pokemon center was easy to point out.

We checked in and rented a room big enough for eight people. Nurse Joy gave us the key.

Once we were inside, we let out our pokemon.

Mew flew around the room excitedly.

Grotle and Salamence started wrestling.

Gengar hid in the shadows at the corner of the room.

Charizard flopped down on one of the beds and instantly fell asleep.

"Well, they settled in quickly" I noted.

"Yep" Robby said.

"I'm going to sleep" I said. I walked over to Charizard and patted him on the back. then I grabbed an empty bed and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 14. This was the greatest chapter yet in my opinion. And it's only gonna get better from here if I have anything to say about it. So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Search Truly Begins!

"You guys ready?" Robby asked.

It was morning and we were standing outside the edge of the town in our uniforms.

Charizard was standing in front of me.

Gengar, Salamence, and Mew were at the ready in case he lost control again.

"Yeah" I said.

Charizard nodded. He stood straighter and prepared himself for the rush of power.

"Okay then, go for it" Robby told us.

I nodded "Charizard!" I put my hand on the key-stone on my suit "Mega Evolve!"

Tendrils of energy shot from the keystone and I felt a rush of power as they hit Charizard.

Charizard disappeared in a blinding flash of light. When it faded, he was in his mega evolved form.

"How do you feel?" I asked him. I waited for his response.

Charizard looked at me.

I waited for a few tense seconds.

Then, Charizard nodded.

A wide grin spread across my face. We had done it! "We did it Charizard! We did it!" I yelled happily.

Charizard dropped to all fours and jumped up and down like an over-excited Poochyena. He jumped on top of me and started licking my face.

"Come on!" I laughed "Cut it out!" I pushed him off and sat up.

Robby recalled Salamence. Then him and Gengar walked over to us.

Mew flew over and landed on Charizard's head, sitting between two of the spikes.

"Well?" Robby said "Are you gonna try flying?"

I looked at Charizard.

He opened his wings and lied down on the ground.

I jumped onto his back and he stood back up on his hind legs. I put my knees behind his wings and used his shoulders as hand-holds.

Mew jumped off of his head and landed on my shoulder.

Grotle came out of his poke-ball and materialized on the ground nearby to watch.

"Ok," I said "Go!"

Charizard's muscles flexed as he launched himself off of the ground and stretched his wings out. He drove his wings down and pulled away from the ground. He then pinned his arms against his chest and opened the fins on them like flight stabilizers. This made his flying even smoother and more controlled.

I held on as he twisted and turned through the air like a serpent.

Every part of him was used for flying. The spikes on his head made him more aerodynamic, the fins on his arms provided stability, his longer, thinner body was more flexible. In this form, he was perfectly suited for the air.

I tried steering now. With the slightest push on his shoulders, I could completely change the direction he was going in. I directed him down and then up, up, up, until we were above a cloud. We dropped down through it and I felt the moisture condense on my face.

Mew jumped off of my shoulder and flew next to us.

Charizard chased her around in the air for a few minutes. Then, I tapped his shoulder.

"I want to try something" I said.

Charizard nodded back at me.

I sat up straight on his back, then let myself slide to the left and fall off. Charizard snapped his wings shut and dove after me. I put my hands in the loops of fabric on the ankles of my suit and felt the other bits of fabric wrap around my arms. Then I pulled open the canvas between my arms and legs. The canvas filled with air and I shot up. Charizard opened his wings and followed me.

I couldn't truly fly, but I could glide. I angled my self to the left and right, experimenting with my aerial control. Then, Charizard flew down so he was directly under me.

I let go of the canvas straps and it retracted back out of sight. Then I dropped down and landed on Charizard's back. I secured my grip and cheered. Charizard roared happily. Mew landed back on my shoulder. Then Charizard locked his wings and glide back to the ground in a huge, corkscrewing path.

The muscles in Charizard's back, legs, and arms rippled as he landed with a thud.

Robby, Gengar, and Grotle ran over.

"That was great!" Robby yelled.

"I know!" I replied as I jumped off Charizard's back and he stood up.

"You're a natural in the air!" Robby said.

"Thanks," I said "and now we can start hunting for Latios and Latias!"

"Exactly!" He pulled the two mega-stones out of his pocket. He handed them to me.

"Okay Charizard," I said as I walked over to him with the stones "take a nice, big, sniff and see if you can find it in the air."

Charizard sniffed the stones and then looked up. He sniffed the air and ground curiously, looking for a matching scent. Then, he looked up and stiffened.

"Did you find the scent?" I asked.

"Char!" he confirmed.

I recalled Mew and Grotle, then hopped onto Charizard's back.

Robby touched the key-stone in his watch and Gengar mega-evolved.

Gengar flew over Robby, who grabbed his claws. Then he lifted himself and his partner into the air.

Charizard spread his wings and prepared to take off when there was a ringing in my ear. My mask was receiving a message!

I looked at Robby questioningly. We each tapped a button on our masks.

The voice was Naomi's. "Hey guys, hope your search is going well."

"It is" I answered.

"Yeah," Robby added "Charmeleon evolved into Charizard. So now we have a way to track and follow Latios and Latias."

"Good" Naomi said "But Robby, we need you back here."

"Why?" Robby asked.

"We found a base that Team Flare is using and we need someone who can slip in undetected. You and Gengar are our best chance at getting in."

"Roger that" Robby said.

"Thanks" Naomi said "And sorry, Clayton, I know this is gonna be your first solo mission, but we need you to keep searching."

"Okay" I said.

"Don't worry!" Robby told me "If you need any help, just send a distress signal. We'll be on our way in a matter of minutes."

"K, thanks Robby. See you when you get here!" Naomi said. Then the call ended.

"Sorry bud" Robby said.

"It's fine, just go" I told him.

Robby nodded and then Gengar lifted him off the ground and they flew off towards Lumiose City.

"Okay" I said as they disappeared from sight "let's go."

Charizard jumped into the air and spread his wings. He pinned his arms against his chest and opened the fins on them. Then he angled left and flew over Laverre City. We rose up in the air until we were just below the clouds. Then Charizard leveled off and started flying in a straight line.

I looked back and saw Robby and Gengar disappear into the distance. "Well, we're on our own from here on out" I said to myself.

**End of Chapter 15! Well, Robby's gone for now. Charizard has proven he can control his mega evolution. Clayton and his pokemon are on Latios and Latias's trail. This is gonna be interesting. **


	16. Chapter 16: The Forest of New Friends

I woke with a start. I looked around, I was in a tree, it was dark, Mew was curled up on my stomach. I heard deep snoring nearby. I looked up and in a branch above me, was Charizard. I looked at the ground below, Grotle was sleeping peacefully. _What woke me up?_ I wondered.

I started to fall back asleep when I heard something, a rustling noise a few feet away.

I looked in the direction of the sound. Charizard's tail lit the area up a little, but it wasn't very bright when he was asleep. I squinted and tried to see what it was. Something jumped out of the brush and I jumped a little.

It was just a Kakuna. It bounced over to the bottom of the tree and looked curiously at Grotle.

I leaned over to get a better look. But I leaned too far. I slipped off the branch and landed on top of Grotle. This woke both him and Mew up.

Mew rubbed her head and looked at me.

I put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. But I had forgotten about Grotle.

Grotle jumped and stood up, me and Mew fell off of his shell. He turned slowly around and saw the Kakuna. The Kakuna jumped and he freaked out. He kicked it back into the bushes with his hind legs.

I heard it crashing through the brush. Then there was the sound of buzzing. _Uh-oh_ was my only thought.

A swarm of hundreds of Beedrill rose out of the bushes and slowly flew closer. The buzzing got louder and louder, until...

I heard movement in the tree above me. Charizard was awake. There was a thunderous crash as he dropped to the ground and landed on his feet.

I stepped back. He was angrier than I'd ever seen him before.

Mew and Grotle hid behind me.

Charizard looked at us, then at the Beedrill. He was absolutely livid. He stomped toward the swarm of Beedrill.

The Beedrill pointed their stingers at him and tried to look threatening. But he didn't back down.

Then, Charizard loosed an ear-shattering roar. The whole forest seemed to shake from the force of his anger. He kept bellowing for a full ten seconds before snapping his jaws shut with finality.

I heard pokemon all around us scurrying for cover.

The Beedrill started flying in circles, panicking. They were slamming into each other, hitting trees, and flying into branches.

Charizard was not happy that they hadn't left yet. His wings began to glow white as he prepared to use Air Slash. With a powerful flap, he sent two blades of air flying at the Beedrill.

They dodged the move and flew for cover.

Once they left, Charizard walked back over to our tree and curled up next to the trunk. He fell back asleep almost instantly.

Mew and Grotle were still trembling behind my back. We watched Charizard's flame dim down as he fell asleep.

"Man, remind me never to wake him up like that" I said.

"Mew" Mew agreed.

"Gro" Grotle agreed.

We went over to Charizard and fell asleep next to him.

When we all woke up the next morning, Charizard was in a much better mood.

Grotle hunted for some grass to eat while Mew tried to get Charizard to play with her. After a lot of begging, she finally got him to agree.

I sat down against the tree and watched them.

Mew grabbed a large rock and lifted it with Psychic. She tossed it at Charizard and he batted it back with his tail. She caught it with Psychic again and once again, threw it. They continued like this until Charizard got bored and started looking for some food.

"You can go hunt" I told him "Just get back as soon as you can so we can get going."

Charizard grinned and took off over the trees.

I did not want to know what he might be going to hunt. _It's probably not that bad._ I thought to myself.

I kept Mew busy for a few minutes then I let her go and mess with Grotle. She was as energetic as ever.

Charizard returned a few minutes later.

"So, how was it?" I asked.

Charizard burped and some red scales fell out of his mouth.

"Magikarp?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well then, we better get going." I recalled Mew and Grotle. Then I hopped onto Charizard's back.

He took off and started flying over the trees.

Suddenly, we heard something below us. It sounded like something was upset.

I tapped Charizard's shoulder and he descended below the trees.

He landed with a thud and I hopped off.

"What was that?" I asked him.

He cocked his head to the side and listened. Then we heard it.

It sounded like something knocking over trees.

We ran in the direction of the sound. Then we saw what was making all the noise and hid.

It was a Kangaskhan. She was ripping trees out of the ground and tearing away at brush like she was looking for something.

"Woah! Stop!" I yelled as I ran over with Charizard.

The Kangaskhan ripped a boulder out of the ground and threw it at us.

Charizard and me caught it together and threw it to the side.

Mew and Grotle materialized next to me. Grotle sparkled as he formed like usual.

Kangaskhan headbutted a tree, knocking it to the ground and splintering the trunk.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked "Why is she going ballistic like that?"

Kangaskhan tried to charge at me, but Charizard and Grotle got in the way.

Kangaskhan collided with them. They held her back and forced her to her knees.

Mew flew up to her head and started to whisper something in her ear.

Kangaskhan relaxed and sat down. Then, suddenly, she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She pointed to her pouch, it was empty.

"Did you lose your baby?"

She shook her head.

"Did someone or something take your baby?"

She nodded.

_So she's just trying to get back her kid._ I thought. I considered my options then said "We'll help you."

Kangaskhan's face lit up and she grabbed me, Charizard, and Grotle in a bone-crushing hug. When she sat us back down (we were gasping for air) she stood up and pointed behind her.

Mew flew down and sat in her pouch.

"So whoever took your baby went that way?" I asked.

"Kanga" Kangaskhan said. She began to lead the way.

We followed behind her. Mew stayed in her pouch like a baby Kangaskhan.

"So what happened?" I asked her.

"Kanga kanga, khan kangaskhan. Khan kanga khan" She answered.

"So you were letting your baby play while you were getting some food to eat" I said.

"Khan kanaskhan. Kanga khan kanga."

"Then you heard him start crying and ran to help him."

"Khan kanga kangaskhan kanga."

"And when you got there, a Seviper was slithering away with...you said he was called Baby K?"

"Kanga."

"Okay then, so why were you smashing the forest like that?"

"Kangaskhan."

"You didn't know where it might have taken him after it slipped away from you."

"Khan."

"Well, don't worry, Charizard should be able to help. Just show us where Baby K was playing."

Kangaskhan pointed to the left of where we were. There was a small clearing with a creek in it.

"Okay Charizard, do your thing" I said.

Charizard walked in front of Kangaskhan and started sniffing everything. He stopped when he found a scent and started to walk into the forest.

"Wait up!" I said as we ran after him.

We followed him through brush, trees, and small rock formations until we reached a cliff with a cave in it.

Charizard pointed into the cave with his claw.

"Is that where they are?" I asked.

Charizard nodded.

Kangaskhan started to run towards the cave, but I put a hand out to stop her. "We need a plan."

We all though for a moment and then began to discuss what to do. We took as little time as possible. As soon as we finished, we set our plan into action.

Kangaskhan ran into the cave with Mew hidden in her pouch. Acting like she was alone and had come to get her baby back.

Knowing Sevipers, I had a feeling that it would try to run rather than fight head-on. So me, Charizard, and Grotle were waiting to block it's exit route.

I heard the sound of rocks being crushed inside the cave, then the sound of hissing and rapid slithering.

A Seviper appeared at the mouth of the cave. It had something small and purple wrapped in it's tail. The small purple thin was moving, so I assumed that it was Baby K.

Seviper slid to a halt when it saw us.

It tried to back up, but Kangaskhan appeared behind it with Mew floating next to her.

Seviper dropped Baby K and began to slither in circles around him. It looked worried.

Baby K started wailing and tried to get to his mama, but Seviper blocked his path. He bit it's side and it smacked him with the flat side of the blade on it's tail. Baby K dropped to the ground and started bawling.

This made Kangaskhan mad.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked.

Kangaskhan nodded and stomped slowly towards Seviper. She grabbed it by the neck and lifted it into the air.

Seviper tried to attack with the blade on it's tail. The blade glowed purple and it swung towards Kangaskhan's side.

Kangaskhan caught the attack with her other claw. She growled at Seviper and let go of it's neck. She started to swing it around by it's tail.

Seviper was hissing and spitting venom everywhere.

Mew grabbed Baby K and flew him out of the way as quickly as she could.

Kangaskhan threw Seviper against the cliff. A ball of white energy formed inside her jaws.

"That's Hyper Beam!" I realized.

Seviper struggled to get away, but it was too slow. Kangaskhan fired a blast of energy from her mouth that hit it dead-on.

Seviper dropped to the ground, burned and hurt, and slithered away as fast as it could.

Kangaskhan smacked her tail on the ground and roared at it. Then she calmed and turned to her baby.

Baby K jumped up and ran to her. He leaped into her outstretched arms and cuddled against her, tears still in both their eyes.

"Well" I said "I guess that was a successful solo mission." All my pokemon nodded.

After a few minutes, Kangaskhan sat Baby K in her pouch. She looked at us thankfully.

"So, are you going home?" I asked.

She shook her head solemnly.

"Why not?"

"Kanga kanga."

"You mean you don't have a home?"

Kangaskhan nodded.

"You've been looking for a place to live, haven't you?"

Kangaskhan nodded again.

Mew flew over and patted Baby K on the head. He jumped out of his mother's pouch and started playing tag with Mew.

I took the moment to get a good look at Baby K. He was much less powerful looking than his mother, but he didn't look completely helpless. Then I noticed something, he was wearing a brown belt. It looked like it was made of some kind of rocks. When he turned, I saw a shining purple and brown stone on the front. It was a mega stone!

"I think I might be able to help" I said.

Kangaskhan looked at me and then at Mew and Baby K.

"If you're okay with a little danger and hard work, then you guys can travel with me. You can be part of our little family" I said "If that's okay with all of you." I looked at my pokemon.

Grotle stomped his foot and nodded.

Charizard gave me a thumbs-up.

Mew and Baby K started cheering and bouncing up and down off the ground.

Kangaskhan saw their response and then nodded to me.

"I guess that's a yes then!" I said, grinning. I pulled out a poke-ball.

Baby K jumped into Kangaskhan's pouch so he would be captured to.

"Go poke-ball!" I yelled as I threw it at them. It hit Kangaskhan on the forehead and she disappeared inside it with Baby K.

The poke-ball fell to the ground and began to shake. It clicked and locked.

I walked over and picked it up. "Looks like we've got a new teammate."

Charizard grinned.

Grotle nodded.

Mew laughed happily.

"Come on out!" I called as I threw the poke-ball.

It popped open and Kangaskhan materialized in front of us. Baby K's head popped up from her pouch.

"Well guys, I think it's high time we got back to work finding Latios and Latias!"

Kangaskhan and Baby K looked confused. Grotle beckoned to Kangaskhan. She lowered her head to his mouth and i heard him talking. He was explaining what we had been doing.

Kangaskhan stood straight again and nodded. Baby K grinned.

"Then let's move out!" I said. I recalled everyone but Charizard and then I hopped on his back.

Charizard launched himself into the and spread his wings. He banked to the left and we began following Latios and Latias's trail again.

_Andrew, get ready, cause a storm's coming._ I thought. We kept flying as the sun set in front of us.

**End of Chapter 16. Sweet! Charizard gets to be a total boss, a new pokemon joins the team, and Seviper gets owned. All in all, I think this chapter was pretty good. Anyway, why Kangaskhan? You may ask. Well, I just really like Kangaskhan and think that it has a really cool and creative mega evolution. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading.**


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting the XY Gang!

We were flying over a large area with hills and trees when we landed for a break. Charizard was tired and the others wanted a chance to get out of their poke-balls and stretch their legs.

"Okay Charizard you can rest here" I said. I led him over to a tree and he flopped down on the ground.

"Guess the others could use some fresh air while we're stopped" I said. I pulled out the poke-balls. "All right guys, come on out!" I yelled as I threw all of the poke-balls. They popped open and my pokemon materialized in front of me.

Kangaskhan stretched and Baby K's head popped up from her pouch.

Mew did several mid-air back flips and laughed.

Grotle rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Okay guys, today is our day off" I said "But I need to see Kangaskhan and Baby K for a second though."

Grotle and Mew started playing hide-and-seek around the tree Charizard was sleeping on.

Kangaskhan followed me to a spot a few feet away.

"Okay you two," I said "I've seen that stone that Baby K's wearing. Is it something important?"

Kangaskhan shrugged. She didn't seem to know what it was. Baby K just scratched his head in confusion.

"Okay then, I think I know what it is and what it does. And if you're okay with it, I'd like to show you what it can do."

Kangaskhan nodded. Baby K clapped excitedly, ready to see what his little accessory was capable of.

"Okay then." I slipped off my jacket, revealing the orange and tan uniform underneath. The rainbow-colored key stone glittered in the sunlight below the collar of the suit.

Kangaskhan looked down at Baby K. He was staring at me curiously.

I put my hand on the key stone. "you ready?" I asked them.

Kangaskhan nodded. Baby K grinned.

"Okay then, Kangaskhan, Mega Evolve!" Tendrils of energy shot out from under my fingers and rocketed towards Kangaskhan. But at the last second, they changed course and hit Baby K. He dropped down into his mother's pouch as they were both engulfed in light.

The bright flash startled Mew and Grotle. It woke Charizard up and he stared as the light began to dim.

But when the light faded, Kangaskhan looked the same.

"What happened?" I asked "Do you feel any stronger?"

Kangaskhan nodded.

"Wait a second, where's Baby K?"

Suddenly, something purple and gray shot out of Kangaskhan's pouch like a rocket. It flew twenty feet into the air and then slammed down onto the ground.

"Is that who I think it is...?" I stared at the small creature.

It looked like Baby K, but at the same time, it looked a lot stronger than him. It stood a few inches taller. It's eye's had a fiery look to them. There were purple rocks all over it's back and a small purple gem was planted on it's tan stomach.

"Kanga!" It said confidently.

"Baby K?!" I said, dumbstruck.

He nodded. He then began to punch and kick the air like he was fighting something.

"So, you both mega evolve together" I realized "He just gets most of the power, so Kangaskhan's appearance doesn't change!"

Kangaskhan stared at her baby. She was in awe that he seemed so much stronger than before.

"I wonder..." I said "Baby K, can you fight?" I asked.

He nodded and charged up a Hyper Beam. He fired it into the sky and left a gaping hole in a cloud high above us.

"Wow" I said "This means that you two can work together in battle!"

Baby K seemed to like the idea. He pumped his fist in the air and grinned.

"But if you're gonna be in battles, I don't think the name Baby K will do you justice" I noted.

Baby K cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not that great at nicknames, but how about... Kanga and Khan?"

Kangaskhan seemed to like it.

Baby K was thrilled with the name Khan.

"Ok then, it's settled."

Khan jumped in the air and then ran into the forest, laughing happily.

Kanga looked at me and we both burst out laughing.

Then we heard someone scream in the forest. It had come from the same direction Khan had gone.

"Man that kid's a magnet for trouble!" I said as me and Kanga took off into the forest.

Mew, Grotle, and Charizard followed close behind us.

We found Khan sitting on the ground rubbing his head. And sitting across from him, rubbing her head, was a little girl.

She had blonde hair that was pinned in a clip so it hung down next to her face. She was wearing a brown tank-top and a skirt with shorts under it. She also had a little yellow purse.

"Owwie! That hurt!" she said. She looked at Khan. "What kind of pokemon are you?" she asked him curiously.

"He's a Kangaskhan" I answered. The girl jumped a little and stood up. A Dedenne's head popped up from her purse.

"Wow, he's adorable!" she squealed, she ran over to Khan and started scratching his head.

Khan seemed to like this, because he rolled onto his back and let her scratch the gem on his belly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl stiffened a little like she had just remembered something. Se stood up and faced me. "Oh! Right! Sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name is Bonnie."

"Aren't you a little young to be off on your own?"

"Yeah, I've been traveling with my big brother and his friends, but I got a little lost while we were walking through these woods."

"Well, then I guess I have no choice but to help you find your friends."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Absolutely!" I picked her up and sat her on my shoulders. "Now, let's go find your friends."

"Yay! Let's go!"

Khan walked over to Kanga and jumped back into her pouch.

Kanga covered her eyes as the inside of her pouch lit up with a blinding glow. After a few seconds, it faded.

Khan's head popped up from in his mother's pouch. He looked like his normal self again.

"Okay, everyone return!" I said.

All my pokemon disappeared in flashes of red light as they went into their poke-balls.

"Did that Kangaskhan mega-evolve?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, those two are new partners of mine." I began to walk.

"So, are you on a journey like my brother and his friends?"

"Sort of, I'd explain it to you, but, I'm not allowed to."

Bonnie pouted a little, but she consented to talking again.

"So what do your brother and his friends look like?" I asked.

"Well, my brother, Clemont, always wears a blue electrician's outfit and he has glasses."

"Hmmm... Clemont... I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Yeah, he's the Lumiose Gym leader!"

"Okay, so he won't be hard to spot. What do his friends look like?"

"Well, he has two friends that we're travelling with, Ash and Serena. Ash is a bit taller than everyone else, he wears a blue jacket and a red cap. And he has a Pikachu that always rides on his shoulder. Serena has blonde hair like me, she wears a pink hat, and usually has on a black shirt with a pink skirt."

"Wait, that Ash kid sounds familiar. I've got it! I saw him on the news a few weeks ago! He helped save a Garchomp and Lumiose city!"

"Yep, that's Ash all right! Him and Pikachu are really something else!"

_I wonder why the Kalos defenders didn't help with that one._ I thought. _Maybe Ash just beat them to it._

We walked around a rock and I heard someone yelling in the distance.

"Shhhh! Listen" I said. Bonnie quit talking and we listened quietly to the voice.

Then, I heard two more voices shouting.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Where are you?!" The voices yelled.

Bonnie jumped off my shoulders. "That's them!" she said. She ran in the direction of the voices and I followed her.

We reached the voices and saw three kids who were a little younger than me.

There was a boy with a red cap and a Pikachu. _That must be Ash_.

There was a girl with long, blonde hair. _That's gotta be Serena._

And lastly, there was a boy with glasses and a large, white book bag. He was wearing a blue electrician's outfit. _Yep, that looks like the Lumiose Gym leader from the books._

Bonnie ran to Clemont. "Big brother!" she yelled.

He picked her up in a hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again!" he said. But he sounded more relieved than angry.

"I got some help from that boy." She pointed at me.

I walked over and shook Clemont's hand.

"Thanks for helping my little sister" he said.

"It was nothing."

"Well, I think I know a good way to thank him" The girl that must have been Serena said.

"Lunch?" the Ash-kid asked. The Pikachu on his shoulder jumped to the ground and looked at me curiously.

"Definitely!" Serena answered.

"Well, if you insist..." I said.

Within minutes, we had exchanged greetings and a a table had been set with food.

All of them pulled out some poke-balls and threw them. Their pokemon all materialized next to the table.

Ash had a Froakie, a Fletchinder, and a Hawlucha, well as his Pikachu.

Serena had a Fennekin and a Pancham.

Clemont had a Bunnelby, a Luxio, and a Chespin.

"So what pokemon do you have?" Ash asked me.

"I think I'll show you" I said. I threw all my poke-balls into the air.

Charizard, Grotle, Mew, and Kanga and Khan all materialized.

"Woah! Nice team!" Serena noted.

"Wow! Is that a Mew?" Clemont asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" I answered. Mew did a back flip in mid-air.

"How strong are these guys?" Ash asked, walking over to Charizard. He seemed very interested in Charizard, like he reminded him of someone he knew.

"Pretty strong" I said, blushing a little. No one had ever really asked me how strong my pokemon were.

"Well, do you wanna have a battle?" Ash asked.

"Sounds great!" I answered happily.

"Then let's do this!" he recalled all of his pokemon except Pikachu, who jumped onto his shoulder.

I recalled everyone too.

"Hey Clemont, will you referee?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing!" Clemont said.

Soon , we had a battle field set up. Serena and Bonnie were sitting off to the side. Clemont was standing next to the battlefield. Me and Ash faced each other on opposite sides of the area.

"All right! This will be a four-on-four match!" he yelled to us. "Both sides, call out your pokemon!"

"Froakie! I choose you!" Ash yelled as he threw a poke-ball. Froakie materialized on the field. It looked ready for anything.

"Okay then, Grotle! Let's do this!" I threw Grotle's poke-ball. He materialized with a brilliant sparkle like usual.

"Cool Grotle" Ash said.

"Thanks" I responded.

"Battle begin!" Clemont yelled.

Ash called the first move. "Froakie, use Cut!" he yelled. A thin blade appeared in Froakie's hand and it jumped towards Grotle.

"Counter with Energy Ball!" I yelled. Grotle charged a ball of green energy in his mouth and hurled it at Froakie. Froakie sliced it in half with Cut and slashed Grotle on the back.

"Now! Use Razor Leaf before he can get away!" I yelled. Grotle's bushes glowed as hundreds of leaves shot out from them and hit Froakie. Froakie was thrown from Grotle's cyan shell.

It landed on it's feet and faced us, determined. "All right, use Water Pulse!" Ash yelled. Froakie formed a ball of water in it's hands. Froakie hurled it at Grotle.

"Take the hit and then use Vine Whip!" I yelled. Grotle braced himself as the orb of water slammed into his back. It did almost nothing but clean him, making his scar shine in the sunlight. Then two vines shot out from under Grotle's shell and shot towards Froakie.

"Dodge it and use Pound!" Ash yelled. Froakie sidestepped the vines and leaped in Grotle's direction. It's webbed hand glowed white.

"Use Energy Ball!" I yelled desperately. Grotle charged a ball of energy in his mouth and fired it at Froakie. Froakie knocked it back at him with pound. The ball of energy rocketed towards Grotle. He tried to block it with his vines from vine whip, but it went around them and straight into his mouth.

"Grotle!" I screamed. He went wide-eyed as the bushes on his back began to glow green. He suddenly grinned and looked at Froakie.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He cracked his neck and replied "Gro!"

"Okay then, use Earthquake!" I yelled. Grotle stomped his front foot on the ground. But instead of the ground just shaking, it began to violently rip itself apart around Grotle. Froakie was thrown into the air and landed in front of Ash.

"That was the most powerful earthquake I've ever seen!" Ash stated. "But I think it's time to wrap this up. Froakie! Bubble!" Froakie opened it's mouth as a ton of glowing blue bubbles shot out and rocketed towards Grotle.

"Razor Leaf! Full blast!" I yelled. Grotle's glowing bushes rustled as leaves shot out of them and began to perfectly counter Bubble. Then, the glow spread to the rest of Grotle. The light turned from green to white.

"Oh my gosh!" Serena yelled from the sidelines "Grotle's evolving!"

Grotle's silhouette grew immensely. The bushes on his back disappeared as the silhouette of a tree sprouted from his back. Then the glow faded. But the Torterra standing before me didn't look like any Torterra I'd seen before. He had yellow skin under his shell. The tree and soil on his shell was yellow while the leaves and grass were a slightly lighter shade of green than normal. The three spiked rocks on his back looked like polished granite.

"Terra!" He roared.

"Awesome!" I yelled "And it looks like he learned two new moves! Use Leaf Storm!" Torterra's tree glowed as a hurricane of razor sharp leaves shot out of it. The torrent of leaves hit Froakie and threw it back.

"Froakie! Can you still battle?" Ash asked his pokemon. Froakie got up, but I didn't give him a chance to use another move.

"Now, Frenzy Plant!" I yelled. Torterra roared and huge, spiked, vines erupted out of the ground. The vines wrapped around Froakie and threw him back to Ash. Froakie fainted instantly.

"That's it! Froakie is unable to battle, Torterra wins!" Clemont said.

"You did good Froakie" Ash said as he recalled Froakie.

I recalled Torterra. "Good work Torterra" I said to his poke-ball.

"Okay" Ash said "Now it's time for Fletchinder!" He threw a poke-ball and Fletchinder materialized on the battle field.

"Mew! Let's go!" I threw Mew's poke-ball. Mew materialized on the battlefield in front of Fletchinder.

"Okay, now I'm starting!" I yelled "Mew! Pyschic!" Mew's eyes began to glow blue as she lifted Fletchinder with her mind. She slammed it on the ground Several times and then released it.

"Fletchinder, use Flame Charge!" Ash yelled. Fletchinder burst into flames and soared towards Mew. It slammed into her before she could even react.

"Mew, use Psycho Cut!" I yelled. Two pink blades of energy appeared in Mew's hands. She flew towards Fletchinder and began slashing at it with them. Fletchinder dodged the attacks for the most part, but it couldn't dodge them all. It recieved a few nicks and scrapes before it flew back to Ash.

"Now use Wing Attack!" Ash yelled. Fletchinder's wings glowed white as it rocketed towards Mew.

"Mew, use Transform!" I commanded. Mew disappeared in a flash of light. When she reappeared, she was a Fletchinder with a pink bow around her neck. "Now! Use Wing attack too!" Fletchinder-Mew's wings glowed white as she rocketed towards Fletchinder.

Their Attacks collided and there was a huge explosion. Shen the smoke cleared, Mew was lying on the ground in her normal form. Fletchinder was calmly fluffing it's feathers.

"That was fast" I noted. I recalled Mew "Good try Mew, that was great for your first real battle."

Ash recalled Fletchinder and thanked it for it's hard work. He pulled out another poke-ball. "Hawlucha! I choose you!" he yelled as he threw it. Hawlucha materialized on the battlefield. It puffed out it's chest and stood proudly.

"Go! Kanga and Khan!" I threw the poke-ball and Kanga appeared on the battlefield with Khan in her pouch. She stomped the ground and snorted.

"Okay, battle begin!" Clemont yelled.

"Hawlucha, Karate Chop!" Ash yelled. Hawlucha's arm glowed orange and it ran towards Kanga, it's cape flowing in the wind.

"Kanga, Khan, Rock Slide!" I yelled. Kanga and Khan roared simultaneously and rocks appeared in the air above the battle field. Kanga stomped and the rocks began to fall towards Hawlucha. It weaved between the rocks and used them as platforms to jump on as it gracefully leaped towards Kanga. It sliced it's arm across Kanga's stomach, just above Khan's head. Kanga stumbled back.

"Use Quick Attack!" I yelled. Kanga acquired a white glow as she took off running, almost too fast to see. Hawlucha had no time to dodge or block. She hit it like a truck and sent it flying back twenty feet.

"High Jump Kick!" Ash yelled. Hawlucha's foot started to glow white as it jumped in Kanga's direction. She put up her arm and blocked the kick with her forearm.

Ash didn't let up. "Flying Press!" he yelled. Hawlucha used Kanga's arm as a spring board to launch itself into the air. It spun as it reached the peak of it's jump and then opened it's arms, pulling it's cape out like a set of wings. The it rocketed down towards Kanga, cloaking itself in white and orange energy.

"Hyper Beam!" I yelled, I knew that move would end this. Kanga opened her mouth and a ball of white energy formed in her mouth. "Fire!" I yelled. She sent a blast of energy from her mouth and it rocketed towards Hawlucha. Hawlucha had no way to dodge. It was going down too fast to turn, and the beam was coming too quickly to counter. It closed it's eyes as the beam hit.

Ash and me watched as Hawlucha fell to the ground. It's cape was smoking. Ash recalled it and thanked it for it's hard work.

"Good work, that Hawlucha was no pushover, I'll give it that!" I told him. I recalled Kanga and Khan.

"Last two pokemon!" Clemont said.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder. "Pikachu is my best pokemon" Ash said "he's traveled with me for longer than any other friend and he's never let me down."

"Well then, if he's your best pokemon, then I guess I should use mine!" I threw Charizard's poke-ball. He materialized in front of me.

Charizard stomped his foot and roared proudly, his orange collar gleaming in the sunlight.

"Begin!" Clemont yelled.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu took off running even faster than Kanga had. He rocketed towards Charizard.

"Dodge it!" I yelled. Charizard sidestepped Pikachu's attack. "Now use Air Slash!" I yelled. Charizard's wings glowed white. He gave them a powerful flap and sent two blades of air flying towards Pikachu.

"Counter with Electro Ball!" Ash ordered. Pikachu stopped running and a ball of electricity formed at the end of his tail. He did a flip and sent it flying. The two moves collided in a blast of energy and sparks.

"Flame Charge!" I commanded. Charizard erupted in flames and roared as he flew towards Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu's tail glowed white as he ran towards Charizard. Charizard collided with Pikachu's glowing tail and they both were thrown back.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu's cheeks cackled with electricity as he fired a bolt of power at Charizard.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" I yelled, hoping to overpower the move with a type advantage. Charizard fired a beam of blue energy from his mouth. The two moves collided. They seemed evenly matched, Pikachu's electric typing made his move almost as powerful as Charizard's. After a few seconds, I figured that neither of them would get the upper hand at this rate, unless...I knew what I was gonna do.

"Charizard! Fall back!" I ordered. Charizard snapped his jaws shut and ended Dragon Pulse. Pikachu's Thunderbolt streaked by him and hit a tree. He flew over and landed next to me.

I unzipped the top of my jacket, revealing the keystone. "Now!" I put my hand on the stone "Mega Evolve!" tendrils of energy shot out from the stone and hit Charizard's collar. He became engulfed in light.

Ash, Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont all watched in awe as Charizard's silhouette changed.

Then, the light faded. Charizard was taller, had fins on his arms and had larger wings. Three spikes stuck out of the back of his head.

"Wow! Mega Charizard!" Serena yelled.

"That's incredible!" Clemont gasped.

"I'm still gonna give it my all!" Ash said "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu charged another ball of energy on the end of his tail. He hurled it at Charizard.

"Dodge it!" I said. Charizard easily jumped out of the way. He snorted and readied himself to attack.

"Use Flamethrower!" I yelled. Charizard opened his jaws and launched a fiery inferno in Pikachu's direction. Pikachu tried to dodge, but he was too slow. The flames caught his tail, burning it.

"Now! Wrap it up with Dragon Pulse!" I ordered. Charizard roared and opened his mouth. A ball of blue energy formed between his jaws.

"Pikachu! counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu's cheeks sparked and popped with electric energy as he prepared his attack.

"Fire!" We yelled simultaneously. Pikachu and Charizard fired their attacks. The moves collided in mid-air, but this time, it was obvious who was stronger. Charizard's Dragon Pulse overpowered Thunderbolt and rocketed towards Pikachu. It hit him perfectly and he fainted.

"And that's it! Clayton wins!" Clemont said.

Ash picked Pikachu up as I walked over to Charizard.

"Not bad" I told Ash "Not many Pikachus could stand up to a Mega Charizard like that."

"Thanks" Ash said. Pikachu woke up and scurried onto his shoulder.

"Great job you two!" Serena said as her and Bonnie walked over.

"That was amazing!" Bonnie yelled.

Charizard returned to his normal form in a flash of light and walked over to me.

"Great job Charizard." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, if everyone's still hungry, we could go ahead and have something to eat" Clemont asked.

My stomach growled. "Sounds good to me" I said.

Soon we were all sitting around a folding table with plates of food. Our pokemon were a few feet away eating their own special food.

Clemont and Serena's cooking was just about the best thing I'd ever tasted.

We all talked as we ate and discussed some of our past adventures and experiences. I had to keep some details a secret due to secretly being a Kalos Defender.

Once we finished, the sun was setting and I was getting tired.

"How about you stay with us for the night?" Ash asked.

"Sounds good to me" I answered.

Ash and his friends set up their tents and disappeared inside to change into their night clothes.

I found a nice tree nearby to sleep in.

Soon, they were all asleep. It took me a bit longer, but I fell asleep soon too.

**End of Chapter 17. And that's it for this chapter. I don't really have anything else to say about it. Bye! The next one will be out soon! Keep on reading!**


	18. Chapter 18: Advice

I woke up in the middle of the night. Charizard was snoring above my head and Mew was curled up on top of his chest. Torterra was sleeping on the ground below like usual. Kanga and Khan were lying against the tree. Kanga was awake but Khan was sound asleep in her pouch.

_Guess it's still pretty late_. I though. So I started to go back to sleep. But then, I heard the sound of a tent being unzipped nearby.

Serena had opened her tent that she shared with Bonnie and had walked over to a nearby rock. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

I watched as she went and sat down on top of it and started talking as if she was speaking to someone. At this, I let my curiosity get the best of me. I quietly jumped down from the tree. Kanga looked at me but I motioned for her to wait a minute.

I walked over as silently as I could until I heard some of what she was saying.

"Would you like to... out?" she asked what I guessed was an imaginary person. "No, that's stupid! He would think I just needed some help training Fennekin or Pancham!" she started again. "Hi Ash, would you like to go on a date?" she stopped again. "No! That's too straight forward!" she grumbled to herself.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked.

She jumped and spun around to face me. "When did you get here?!" she asked.

"I haven't been here long" I said as I walked over and leaned against the rock she was standing by. "So, I take it you're trying to figure out how to ask Ash out?"

"How did you...?"

"I heard enough to gather that."

"Well, do you have any advice?"

"I might have some."

Kanga walked over now. Khan was still out like a light in her pouch. She sat down cross legged on the ground with her claws on her knees and listened to us intently.

"Well," I started "First you need to know, us boys can be a little oblivious to things like this at times. So being straight forwards isn't a bad idea." I looked at Kanga to see if I had said that right. She nodded.

"Okay, but what if he thinks I'm weird for asking?"

"Trust me, I don't think he will. He seems to like you too."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks Clayton!" she said and she jogged back to her tent and disappeared inside.

"So how did I do?" I asked Kanga.

"Khan Kanga."

"Oh come on, you're just saying things now."

"Kangaskhan."

"Well, thanks."

She nodded and stroked Khan's head. He rolled over a little in his sleep.

I grinned at them and went back to the tree. I climbed up and sat down on the branch I had been sleeping on earlier. I fell back asleep almost instantly.

The next time I woke up, it was morning. Everyone else was just getting up as I jumped down from the tree.

Torterra yawned and stretched. Charizard rubbed the sleep from his eyes dropped down from the tree with Mew on his shoulder. Kanga woke up and tapped Khan's head to get him to wake up too.

"So where are you heading?" Ash asked me.

"I'm searching for two pokemon that have helped my friends in the past. We need them again."

"Well, then we wish you the best of luck" Clemont said.

I looked at Serena and she nodded to me as I motioned towards Ash.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of long goodbyes so I guess I'll just get going." I recalled everyone but Charizard and then I hopped onto his back.

"Bye!" they all yelled to me as Charizard took to the skies.

We flew over the trees until we were out of sight then I told him to land. He did and looked at me questioningly.

"It's fine, I just need to check on something in private before we go." I recalled him and then threw Kanga and Khan's poke-ball. They materialized in front of me.

"You wanna see if our advice helped her?" I asked.

Kanga nodded.

"Ok then, come on, we'll go and see." I jumped onto her back and she walked off back the way we'd come from.

We hid behind a tree where we could see Ash and his friends without being seen. I hopped off her back and crouched behind a bush.

Khan started to make noise, but Kanga shushed at him and he quieted down.

We watched Ash start to lead the way as they left. But then, Serena walked over and stopped him. They started talking for a minute, then something I hadn't expected happened. She kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. They walked off with Clemont and Bonnie following closely behind.

Kanga gave me a fist bump and then I recalled her and Khan. I tossed Charizard's poke-ball and he materialized next to me.

"Now we can go" I said as I hopped onto his back.

He leaped into the air and opened his wings. With two flaps, we rose over the trees. Charizard looked at me and tapped his collar with his claw.

"Okay, fine" I said as I unzipped the top of my jacket and put a hand on my key stone. Tendrils of energy shot from it and hit Charizard's collar. There was a flash of light and I felt him change underneath me. When the light faded, he was in his mega form.

Charizard pinned his claws against his chest and opened the fins on his arms. We flew over the clearing and I looked down below us.

There were four people walking together, two of them were holding hands.

We angled to the left and began to follow Latios and Latias's trail again.

"Those may have been the most interesting travelers we've met" I said.

"Char!" Charizard agreed.

We flew off towards a distant mountain range, unaware that our search was nearing it's end.

**End of Chapter 18! Before anyone asks, yes, I support what Nintendo and Game Freak have been hinting at in the Anime. Anyway, so ends the encounter with the group from Pokemon the series: XY. I hope you enjoyed it! Expect big things from the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Eon Twins Found!

"So where are you now?" Naomi asked me through the speaker in my visor.

"I'm pretty close to that mountain range near Kiloude City."

"Man! You've just about made a complete circle around the inside of the region!"

"Tell me about it! I hope they're actually in this mountain range."

"Well, good luck. I've gotta go and help the others. See ya when you get back!"

"Tell Robby I said hi!" I hung up after that. I was riding on Charizard. We were approaching a small range of mountains. I was wearing my Kalos Defender uniform, so my usual clothes were stored in my pack.

"Char?" Charizard asked.

"No, I don't know what we're gonna find. Do you still smell them?"

"Char."

"Good, maybe they're hidden somewhere in these mountains." We finally reached the first mountain and began to glide around it. Charizard banked to the right and rose up in an updraft. Then I heard something that really worried me. It was a loud, deep, roar. One I was familiar with.

Charizard snapped his wings shut and dove down to a nearby cliff. We landed with a thud and he walked over to a nearby rock that we could hide behind.

We peered around the edge and saw what had made the noise. About fifty feet away, hovering around the edge of the mountain, was a black and blue Charizard. And on it's back, was Andrew. He was already here!

I looked around and saw a cave. "In there!" I whispered.

Charizard ducked inside the cave and we went as far inside as we could. Charizard's tail provided enough light to let us see, but it was still dark.

"Okay, we need a plan" I said as I slid off Charizard's back.

Charizard ignored me and started sniffing the air. Then he froze and stared deeper into the cave.

"What is it? What...do...you..." I trailed off as I saw what Charizard was looking at. There were two pokemon huddled in the corner of the cave.

I slowly walked forward to get a closer look, but one of them jumped into the light and growled at me. It was blue and white. Two small arms stuck out of it's shoulders. It had wings, and it was floating.

"Laaaa!" it snarled in an almost musical voice.

"L-L-Latios?" I asked. It nodded, but it's expression remained angry.

I looked behind him and saw that the other pokemon was Latias, his little sister. She was lying on the cave floor, apparently hurt. I looked back at Latios and saw that he was covered in scrapes and bruises.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

Latios's eyes began to glow blue. Suddenly, an image of Mega Charizard X appeared in my mind. It was beating up both of them. Then Latios's eyes returned to normal and the image faded.

"So Andrew and that monster attacked you."

"Lati!" Latios said.

"Is your sister okay?"

He shook his head.

"May I help?" I inched closer and showed that my hands were empty.

Latios shook his head and glared at us. He was obviously worried that we were lying.

"Okay, how about this? I'll show you everything in my pack and all my pokemon. Then you can see for yourself that we won't hurt you." I waited for his answer.

He reluctantly nodded.

I nodded back and quickly called out Mew, Torterra, Kanga, and Khan. They all looked at Latios and Latias with worried expressions.

Latios didn't relax, but he let me continue.

I quietly dumped my pack on the floor. There were my extra clothes, some medical supplies for people and pokemon, a little food, and, finally, the Latiosite and Latiasite.

When the last two items fell onto the pile, Latios's jaw dropped. He recognized the stone.

"Yeah, you gave those to me a few weeks ago" I said.

Latios's face strained as he tried to recall it. Then he relaxed and looked at me gratefully.

"May I help you two now?" I asked cautiously.

Latios settled down on the floor next to Latias and nodded.

I motioned to Charizard and Torterra.

Torterra made a pile of cyan leaves on the floor and Charizard lit them on fire with his tail. The light helped us see.

I gasped. Latias was in much worse condition than her brother. One of her wings was bent at an odd angle, she had several large scrapes on her sides and back, and she didn't seem to want to move at all.

I carefully walked over and lifted her head off the floor.

"La" she said weakly. Her eyes were watering and she looked scared.

I patted her head. "It's gonna be fine. I'm here to help you two. Just hold still, I think I know what to do."

At those words, she relaxed and let me inspect her wing.

The injury was just as bad as it looked. "What did he do to you two? Hit you with a truck?"

I inspected Latios. His injuries weren't as bad, Mew should be able to heal him easily. But for Latias, I'd need Kanga to help too.

"Kanga I need you over here."

Kanga lifted Khan out of her pouch and sat him on Torterra's shell. Then she walked over to me.

"Okay, Charizard, I need you to gently move Latios out of the way."

Charizard walked over and lifted Latios off the ground. Latios reluctantly let himself be carried away.

"Good, now Kanga, can you put her wing back in place? It needs to be in it's socket in order for Mew to heal the wound."

Kanga nodded. She reached for Latias's wing, but I stopped her.

"Wait, before you do, I need to give her something to bite on."

I walked over to Torterra and gestured to the tree on his shell.

"May I?" I asked. Torterra nodded and settled down on the floor. I climbed onto his shell and pulled a small branch off his tree. I stripped the cyan leaves off of the thin, yellow, twig and carried it back to Latias.

"Okay, open up" I instructed. Latias opened her mouth and I sat the stick between her teeth.

"Bite down on it when we put your wing back in place." She nodded and clenched the twig between her teeth.

"Now, Kanga, go." Kanga lifted Latias's dislocated wing and angled it to where it was supposed to be. Then she pushed it back into the socket.

Latias whimpered behind the twig and bit down as hard as she could.

There was a small POP! and her wing snapped back into place.

Latias dropped the stick and gasped.

I looked and saw deep bite marks in the yellow wood.

"Does that feel better?" I asked.

Latias hummed and rubbed her head against me.

"Good, now we can finish the job. Charizard, bring Latios over here." I pointed to a spot next to Latias.

Charizard carried Latios over and sat him down next to his sister.

Then we all stopped moving and froze. Something had just roared at the mouth of the cave.

I spun around and saw Andrew's black Mega-Charizard blocking the entrance.

Charizard looked at Charizard X and growled.

"So, that pathetic little Charmeleon of yours finally evolved." Andrew said in a mocking tone.

"What do you want?" I asked him angrily as I stood up and put myself between him and Latias and Latios.

"You know what I want."

"Well you're not getting these two! Charizard! Mega Evolve!" I put my hand on my key stone.

Tendrils of energy shot from under my fingers and hit Charizard's collar. In a flash of light, he changed into Mega Charizard Y.

Charizard Y roared angrily and dropped to all fours like normal.

Torterra stomped over and stopped next to Charizard.

Kanga walked over and put Khan in her pouch as she took her stand on Charizard's other side.

Mew flew over to Latias and Latios. She began to glow pink as two tendrils of energy shot from her body and hit Latios and Latias.

"Keep it up until they're better" I whispered "We'll stall for time. Give them these when you're done." I handed her Latios and Latias's mega stones. Then I ran over and jumped onto Charizard Y's back.

"Well, shall we begin?" Andrew asked smugly. he jumped onto Charizard X's back and they dove out of the cave.

Charizard Y galloped after them and leaped out of the cave. he spread his wings and we flew after them.

We stopped and hovered a little ways away from the cave.

"Dragon Claw!" i heard Andrew order. Charizard X's claw started glowing blue and it flew towards us.

"Dodge it and use Air Slash!" I said. Charizard Y shot up as Charizard X barreled through the spot where we'd just been. Then his wings started glowing and he fired two blades of air at Charizard X.

"Counter with Dragon Rush!" Andrew yelled. Charizard X erupted in blue flames and smashed through the blades of air. It then rocketed towards us with Andrew sitting calmly on it's back.

"Flame Charge!" I yelled. Charizard Y erupted in flames and snapped his wings shut. We dove towards Andrew and Charizard X. When we collided, they brushed us aside like we were nothing. Our physical strength was nothing compared to theirs. But we had one advantage, ranged attacks!

"Use Dragon Pulse!" I yelled. Charizard Y pulled out of the dive and turned to face Charizard X in the air. He opened his mouth and fired a beam of blue energy at our two enemies.

"Counter it with Flamethrower!" Andrew yelled above us. Charizard X opened it's jaws and sent a torrent of flames rocketing towards us.

The two moves collided and held each other back. Charizard Y rose up so that we were at the same height as Andrew and Charizard X.

"Full power!" I said. Charizard Y poured even more power into Dragon pulse and began to push back Charizard X's flamethrower. Finally, dragon pulse split the flames right down the middle and hit Charizard X in the chest.

It was thrown back and Andrew nearly fell off it's back. Then they steadied themselves and flew towards us.

I couldn't think of a move to use. Charizard Y was too exhausted from that last attack. He couldn't hope to compete with Charizard X at close range!

Charizard X slammed into us and locked his claws around Charizard Y's throat. With one shake, he threw me off.

I yanked open the canvas wings on my suit and glided back to the mountain. I landed on a cliff and rolled to a stop.

"Charizard!" I yelled. He roared in agony as Charizard used Dragon Tail and smashed it's glowing tail against his side. Andrew laughed savagely as Charizard Y struggled to break free.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" I yelled. Charizard Y opened his mouth and charged up a ball of blue energy.

"I don't think so!" Andrew yelled. He jumped onto Charizard X's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Charizard Y snout, forcing his jaws shut.

I was helpless. I couldn't fly back up there without Charizard, I didn't have any weapons, and I didn't have a way of stopping Andrew from down here.

Then I heard a loud explosion. Charizard X dropped a few feet, still holding Charizard Y, in order to dodge a beam of white energy.

I looked where the beam had come from, it was Kanga and Khan! Torterra was standing next to them.

"Terra!" he yelled as his tree started glowing a bright shade of cyan green. A whirlwind of leaves rocketed towards Charizard X.

Charizard X dropped another few feet in order to dodge this attack. It's grip on Charizard Y loosened a little as it tried to evade the attack.

"Now!" I yelled. Charizard Y kicked Charizard X in the stomach as he yanked out of it's grip. Andrew nearly fell off when this happened. he scrambled back onto Charizard X's back.

"You insolent little-!" he cut himself off and regained his calm composure.

Charizard Y glided down to me and collapsed. In a flash of light, he reverted to his normal form.

"It's okay," I told him "you did your best." I recalled him into his poke-ball.

"Well, that takes care of that" Andrew said. He looked at Kanga and Torterra "And as for you two!" Charizard X erupted in blue flames and rocketed towards the cave.

Khan ducked inside his mother's pouch as Kanga and Torterra ducked inside the cave.

Just before it reached the cave, Charizard X angled up and slammed into the rocks above the cave's entrance. The rocks crumbled and piled up in front of the cave's entrance.

"No!" I yelled. But it was too late, the cave was sealed shut.

"Now we can get back to business" Andrew said. Charizard X glided down and landed next to me. Andrew jumped off it's back.

"I'll be honest, you've been a real thorn in my side kid" he said as he walked over to me. I held as still as I could, to avoid provoking an attack from Charizard X.

"Yeah, I've been told I'm good at that" I said, trying to sound brave. Andrew grabbed the collar of my uniform and picked me up off the my feet.

"So, if you're gonna be like this, then I want to know who you are!" he ripped my visor off my face. Then a wide grin spread across his face. "I see, you're Bryant's kid! This will make things all the more interesting!"

"How do you know my dad? How do you know me?" I asked. He pulled me to the side until I was dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"Your father used to be the one thing that stood between me and the world. Until I took his Charizard!" He grabbed the loops of fabric that I used to open the wings on my suit. Pulling on wing open, he turned to face Charizard X. With a quick slice of it's claws, it cut the wing in half.

"That's my dad's old Charizard?! He said that his Charizard disappeared...when he was...on a business trip...a few years before I was born." It dawned on me, before I came along, my dad had been a Kalos Defender!

"Yes" Andrew said. "This Charizard put up a good fight, but in the end, I won!"

"Then why did he decide to join you?!" I asked angrily, remembering how much my dad had loved his Charizard.

"He didn't" Andrew said calmly. He threw me back and I hit the ground against the mountain wall. Then he pulled a poke-ball out of his pocket. He threw it and there was a flash of white light.

A pokemon materialized next to him. It was white and pink. It stood about as tall as me and had a long tail that flicked from side to side.

"Hello young fool" it said.

"What is that?!" I demanded.

"This" Andrew said "is Mewtwo. He helped me hypnotize that Charizard into serving me."

I heard a loud thud above us. I ignored it and focused on Andrew again. "So you're not even the reason that Charizard is so strong! My dad is!" I yelled at him.

"Strength is pointless if you don't know how to use it. You're father was wasting that Charizard's potential!" he pointed at Charizard X.

I heard another loud thud. "So, I guess you got me" I said, trying to keep him busy long enough for me to think of a plan. "What are you gonna do with me then?"

"I have a pretty good idea." He threw my visor back to me. "Rather than just destroying you now, I think I'm going to hurt you in a much more entertaining way."

Charizard X disappeared in a flash of light. When the light faded, he looked normal again, save for his blue collar.

Andrew recalled Charizard. "I'm going to go and destroy your family. And leave you here to worry about what you could have done to try and save them." He put a hand on Mewtwo's shoulder. "Mewtwo! Teleport!" There was a flash of light.

"No!" I yelled and I tried to tackle them, but I was too late. The light faded and they were gone. I put my visor back on, hoping maybe he was lying and they were just invisible. But the heat detector confirmed that they were gone.

"Nooooo!" I screamed and dropped to my knees. My parent's pokemon were no match for Charizard, assuming dad would even have the heart to battle him. I heard another thud above me.

"What is that?" I asked myself. Then, suddenly, there was a loud crash and the pile of rocks Andrew had made exploded. Two streaks of blue and red rocketed out and flew over to me. When they stopped, I saw that they were Latios and Latias. They were each wearing a light purple collar.

"La!" they both said musically. They looked around to see where Andrew was.

"He's gone" I said "and I know where he's going." I was too upset to care that they had just freed themselves.

They both gave me a questioning look.

"He's gone after my family. And I don't have a way of getting there in time."

Latios nudged my arm with his snout.

"What is it?" I asked.

He flew over behind me. Then, with one quick motion, Latias pushed me back and I fell on top of Latios. I slid back until I was between his wings.

"You're gonna take me?" I asked.

Latios nodded. He floated up off the ground with me on his back, then we flew quickly to the mouth of the cave, where Torterra, Mew, Kanga, and Khan were waiting.

"Are you guys okay?" I called. They all nodded, so I recalled them into their poke-balls.

"Okay Latios, let's see how fast you can fly!" A leaned forward until I was flat on his neck. Then I pressed a button on my visor so the invisible air shield formed around my face.

Latias flew over next to her brother. They both nodded to each other. then their arms folded up into their chests and they angled rose up above the mountaintop.

"To Santalune City!" I yelled.

There was an ear shattering boom as we blasted off at what I could only guess was Mach 3.

**End of Chapter 19. Past heroes revealed! Latios and Latias found! Family in danger! What happens next? Find out in the next Chapter of: Pokemon Adventures: Chapter 20!**


	20. Chapter 20: Hitting too Close to Home!

The countryside flew by in a blur of colors as we flew towards my hometown at unimaginable speeds.

"We're still not gonna make it in time! Can you go any faster?" I yelled over the wind.

Latios's left arm unfolded and he tapped his collar. Then the arm folded shut again.

"That's right! you two can Mega Evolve!" I said, happy that there was something I could do to help.

I carefully let go with one of my hands and touched my key stone. Tendrils of energy shot out from under my fingers and flew towards Latias and Latios.

They both became cloaked in light, then, the light engulfed me as well! When it faded, they looked very different. They were now almost indistinguishable from each other. The only difference between them was their eyes. Latios's were red, and Latias's were yellow. They both were now white and purple. Their wings had moved from their backs to their now extremely large arms. Two fins stuck down from their stomachs.

Then I looked at myself. My suit was now white and purple like Latios and Latias. "Oh yeah! Professor Sycamore said that my suit could tap into a pokemon's powers when I was riding it!"

I gripped the thin part of Latios's arms like handles and flattened myself against his back.

"Go!" I yelled. We sped up even more.

Within minutes, we reached Santalune city.

"My house is down there!" I yelled, pointing at my yard.

They flew down and stopped a few inches above the grass in my backyard.

I jumped of Latios's back and ran inside. "Mom! Dad! Olivia!" I yelled. There was no response. Then, I heard something in the front yard. I motioned to Latios and Latias through the window and they flew over the house.

I ran out the front door and saw my parents. They were standing with their pokemon, facing Andrew and Mewtwo.

Then I saw Olivia. She was floating next to Mewtwo, who was holding it's hand up towards her.

Andrew looked at me and frowned. "Well you are a persistent little thing, aren't you?"

Latios and Latias flew down until they were floating next to me.

"And it seems you two have learned how to Mega evolve."

"Clayton? Is that you?" My mom said, looking at me.

_Well, it's no use keeping it a secret now._ I thought to myself. I ripped off my visor, showing my face.

"Latios, Latias, will you battle beside me?" I asked.

They both nodded and began to glare at Mewtwo.

"Okay then, use Dragon Pulse!" I yelled. They each charged up a ball of blue energy. They each fired a beam of energy at Mewtwo.

"Psychic" Andrew said calmly. Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue. The two beams turned in mid-air and flew straight up.

"Okay then, use-!" I stopped as Andrew put up his hand.

"Attack again and he kills her" Andrew said calmly. Mewtwo began to close his fist and Olivia screamed.

"Stop!" I yelled. Mewtwo quit closing his fist.

"Call off those two idiotic jets" Andrew said.

"Latios, Latias, stand down." I said. Latios and Latias were bathed in white light. When it faded, they had reverted to their normal forms again. My suit also turned back to it's normal shade of tan and orange.

"Good boy! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He turned on his heel and began to walk away. Mewtwo floated after him.

"No!" My parents yelled. Gurdurr stomped his foot angrily and Sylveon growled.

Suddenly, Mew materialized on my shoulder.

"Mew!" she said angrily.

"You want to fight?" I asked.

Mew nodded and glared at Mewtwo.

Andrew stopped walking and turned to look at us. Mewtwo mimicked him.

Mew's eyes started to glow pink. She floated towards Mewtwo angrily. She snapped her paw and Charizard's poke-ball flashed pink.

"Did you just heal him?" I asked.

Mew nodded and turned to face Mewtwo again.

"You do realize that if you fight, I'll just have Mewtwo kill your sister?" Andrew said, apparently proud of himself.

Mew growled. She pointed at Olivia and then motioned to my parents.

Olivia suddenly acquired a pink glow and then floated towards my parents. She dropped to the ground and Mom and Dad wrapped their arms around her protectively.

Mew nodded to them and then faced Mewtwo again. She began to glow pink and the ground started shaking. Clouds formed in the sky and blocked out the sun. I could hear thunder in the distance.

Then, suddenly, two tendrils of white energy shot from Mew's head and wrapped around Andrew and Mewtwo. There was a flash of light, and Mewtwo disappeared inside his poke-ball. Andrew actually began to look remotely afraid.

Then, he dropped to the ground. The clouds above us disappeared, the ground quit shaking, and Mew quit glowing. She dropped to the ground and passed out.

I recalled her as quickly as I could before Andrew got any ideas of capturing her.

"Well, it looks like that stupid thing used up all it's power" Andrew said. "I must say, I'm quite impressed that you managed to drive Mewtwo into his poke-ball. But it won't do you any good." He pulled a poke-ball out of his pocket and threw it.

His Charizard materialized next to him. It roared and s glared at me and my family.

Latios and Latias got in front of me protectively.

"Charizard?" My dad said, apparently confused.

"Yes, don't you remember old friend? I beat you and then it disappeared. Where did you think it had gone?"

"Give him back!" My dad yelled. He ran towards Andrew with his fists balled.

Andrew snapped his fingers and Charizard got between him and my dad. With one swing of it's tail, it sent my dad flying back.

My dad landed in a heap on the ground, groaning.

"Well, if that's all you have to offer me, then I guess i'll be going" Andrew said. he jumped onto Charizard's back and they flew off.

"You're not getting away!" I yelled. I threw Charizard's poke-ball and he materialized in front of me. I jumped on his back and we took off after Andrew.

My family watched as I flew away on Charizard. I waved goodbye as I flew over the house. then, I set my sights on Andrew and his Charizard. I put my visor on and we flew after them.

Latios and Latias soon appeared behind us. They easily kept up.

Andrew looked back and saw us, then he threw a poke-ball in the air and Mewtwo materialized, flying next to him.

"No! Not again!" I yelled. "Charizard! Latios! Latias! Dragon Pulse!" They each charged up a ball of blue energy and fired a beam towards Andrew. But we were too slow, there was a flash of light and Andrew, Charizard, and Mewtwo vanished.

"Dang it!" I screamed. Charizard locked his wings and glided silently to the ground. Latios and Latias followed.

When we landed, I ripped my backpack off and slammed it on the ground. I stomped around for a minute as Charizard, Latios, and Latias watched. They gave me a minute or two to vent my anger and then came over to me.

Torterra, Kanga, Khan, and Mew materialized next to me as Charizard, Latios and Latias approached. Mew was still tired, but at least she was okay.

They all did their best to comfort me.

Soon, I calmed down and started letting myself think straight. "So what do we do now?" I looked at Latias and Latios. "Are you two gonna join us?"

Latios and Latias nodded.

I pulled out two poke-balls.

They shook their heads.

"You don't want to be captured, do you?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Then how are you gonna follow us without attracting attention?"

They both began to glow gold. I covered my eyes to block the blinding light. When the light faded and I looked, Latios and Latias were gone, and in there place were two kids who looked a little younger than me.

One was a girl. She had pale skin and brown hair. She was wearing and orange tank-top and shorts. There was a bandanna tied in her hair like a bow.

The other was a boy. He had a bit of a tan and dark brown hair. he was wearing and orange t-shirt and black pants. He also was wearing a white toboggan over his hair.

"Sooooo? What do ya think?" The girl asked, giggling a little.

"Latias?" I asked.

"The one and only!" she said happily.

I looked at the boy. "Latios?" I asked.

"Did you expect someone else?" he asked sarcastically.

"You two can disguise yourselves as humans?"

"Yep!" they both replied happily.

My jaw dropped when something dawned on me. "YOU'RE TALKING!"

"We are?" Latias asked her brother sarcastically "I didn't notice."

"BUT HOW?!"

Latios stepped up "We can only talk when we're in these forms" he explained.

I calmed down a little and began to form a plan. "Okay then, so I assume you two have tried to blend with humans before."

"Nope" they both said.

"Oh boy" I groaned. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"So?" Latios asked "Shall we get going?"

I recalled all my pokemon. "I guess so. Just give me a minute to get into my normal clothes." I slipped my usual outfit on over my suit. Then I pulled out my baseball cap and put it on. Lastly, I stuck my visor into my backpack. "Now we can go."

We walked off down the pathway, heading for Lumiose city.

As we walked, I began to explain what we needed to do to keep them from being discovered.

"Firstly, we need to give you each a human name for these forms" I said.

"Well?" Latios began.

"Got any suggestions?" Latias finished.

"Okay, I'm not very good at nicknames, but how about...uhhhh...Brendan and May?"

They both thought for a moment and then nodded.

"So where are we going?" Latias asked.

"To Lumiose city" I said "It's the only place where you two can hide from Andrew and his forces."

"Who says we need to hide?" Latios asked, annoyed.

"Andrew's army of pokemon and soldiers. Not counting Charizard and Mewtwo."

"Good point."

Latias ran up in front of us and started to float in the air, her feet a few inches off the ground. "Let's go! I want to see the towns along the way!"

I laughed. "Okay, first rule of looking like humans: No flying. People have to walk."

Latias dropped to the ground. "All the time?"

"All the time."

Latias made a pouting face and walked over next to her brother. She then began to occupy herself by adjusting her bandanna.

"So," Latios began "when do humans learn how to lift things with their minds?" he finished.

"This is gonna be a long trip" I grumbled as we continued down the path.

**And so ends Chapter 20. Well, that happened. I don't really have much else to say. I'm gonna be taking a break until Christmas, so this will be the last new chapter for a week or two. Sorry, but I need time to spend with my family while school's out. I may write one or two chapters during this break, but not many. But don't worry, I'll be back and better than ever as soon as school restarts in January! You can expect about one more chapter this week before I take my break. So, until then, keep on reading!**


	21. Chapter 21: Trying To Be Human

We reached a small town within about a day. It was the same town I'd stopped at after getting Charmander. That brought back some serious memories.

I looked at Latias and Latios. They were in their human forms.

"Okay," I said "you need to remember this. If anyone asks, your names are Brendan and May. Got it?"

They both nodded.

"Then let's go." We walked into the town and I led them to the pokemon center. They both seemed stunned by the atmosphere once we were inside.

"How do they get those tiny fires to stay lit?" Latios asked me, pointing up at the lights.

"Brendan, those are light bulbs" I told him.

"Cool!" he said happily.

Latias walked over to a computer and touched a button on the keyboard. The screen flashed to life and she jumped back.

"What is that thing?" She screamed, attracting some weird looks from nearby trainers.

"You're so funny May!" I pretended to laugh as I led her away. I whispered in her ear "It's called a computer, it's completely harmless."

"Neat!" she responded excitedly.

I told them to stay put and then walked over to Nurse Joy's desk and rented a room.

When we got there, they both ran to the beds and began bouncing on them happily.

I closed the door behind me and sat down on an empty bed. I took of my hat and ran my hand through my hair. Then I smelled something.

"What is that horrible smell?" I asked. They both shrugged.

"I think it's you two" I pointed at them "When was the last time either of you had a shower?"

"What's a shower?" they asked.

"That explains a lot" I said. I led them both to the bathroom and gestured toward the shower.

"This is a shower. You turn this knob on the wall and it makes water come out of the pipe at the top." I gestured to the knob and pipe on the wall.

"So it's like rinsing yourself off in the rain?" Latios asked.

"Yes, exactly! And since you guessed it, you're going first." I led Latias out of the room and shut the door behind me.

I listened to the door and and heard water running. "Good, I didn't have to show him." I was relieved about that.

"Hey Clayton!" he yelled from behind the door.

"What is it?"

"Where's the sand and rocks?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you get clean without sand and rocks to scrub the dirt off?"

"Humans use soap."

"What the heck is soap?"

"It's that bar of fats and oils sitting on the edge of the tub."

"That sounds awesome!" There was a brief pause, and then, "Blegh! This tastes nothing like what you just said!"

"You don't eat it! You use it to get clean!"

"Fine."

After that, he quit talking and I sat down on one of the beds and let Mew, Charizard, Torterra, Kanga, and Khan out to play.

Latias started playing some kind of hide-and-seek with Khan and Mew.

After a few minutes, Latios came out of the bathroom wearing another set of clothes that looked just like his old ones.

"Your turn!" he said and he pushed Latias into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

She took almost twice as long as he did. When she came back out, her hair was tied back in her bandanna like before.

"Can we turn into ourselves now?" She asked.

"Just a second." I walked over to the door and locked it. "Ok, go ahead."

There was a flash of gold light as they turned back into pokemon.

"Happy now?" I asked.

They both nodded as they settled down in the corner of the room and fell asleep.

"Phew, I thought they'd never calm down" I said to myself.

I fell asleep very quickly that night.

The next morning, we got an early start to exploring the town.

Latias wanted to check out the clothing store to see how her human form would look with some new outfits.

"Remind me again," I said "how do you not know what a shower is, and yet still know what a clothing store is?"

"We've turned invisible and flown through towns before" Latias said.

I put my hand over her mouth. "Remember MAY" I whispered angrily "Humans can't turn invisible or fly!"

She nodded and I removed my hand.

"You can go in and look around, but don't try to buy anything! I don't have much money with me."

"Okey dokey!" she laughed as she walked into the store.

I looked at Latios as we waited outside the store. "So how old are you two?"

Latios's brow furrowed as he thought. "I'm not actually sure, but I know we've been around for at least the last ten years. I can't really remember anything past that."

"That must be when you guys hatched" I said, careful not to let anyone nearby overhear us.

"I guess so."

"Wanna go check on your sister?"

"We don't have anything better to do."

We walked into the store and started looking for Latias. It didn't take long, she was at the changing rooms trying on a bright pink outfit covered in glitter.

"What do you guys think?" she asked, curtsying like a ballerina.

"I think that's a contest dress that costs more than what I make in a year" I said, jokingly.

"How many of those have you tried on?" Latios asked.

"Just a few. I'm almost ready to go." She disappeared into the changing room. When she reappeared, she was in her normal clothes again.

After we left the clothing store, I insisted that we hit the road again. I was hoping we could hurry up and get back to Lumiose city.

We left the town and started down the road that led to the city.

It didn't take long for them to say, "Clayton, we're tired of walking, can we transform and fly now?"

"We'll attract too much attention. Besides, it was you two who wanted to see the countryside. I wanted to fly!"

"We still like seeing the road close up, but our legs are tired."

I snapped my fingers as a thought occurred to me. "I have an idea!" I said happily. I pulled out Torterra's poke-ball and threw it.

Torterra materialized in front of me. There was a faint sparkle after he formed, it was the sign that he was shiny.

"Terra?" he asked.

I patted him on the head. "Hey buddy, I need your help. They're tired and need help, sooooo, I was wondering if we could ride on you for a while?"

Torterra nodded and gladly let us climb up onto his shell. As soon as we were on board, he started trotting down the path with heavy footsteps.

Latias leaned against the rocks jutting from Torterra's shell.

Latios climbed the tree and started examining it's bright cyan leaves.

I decided to just rest and lay against the tree's yellow trunk. I pulled out my visor and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Latias asked.

"I'm trying to contact the other Kalos Defenders."

"Is it working?"

I pressed the button to make the call. No one picked up. "No, it isn't."

"Is that normal?"

"Now that you mention it, no, it's not normal. Meh, the thing's call function must be broken. I'll have Braden look at it when we get there."

Little did I know, my visor was working fine. It was the other end of the line that was having a problem. A problem that I would be discovering in the coming days.

**End of Chapter 21. Was it short? Yes. Was it funny? Yes. Am I gonna try to write one more chapter before I take my Christmas Break? You know it! I know I said I would only write one more chapter before Christmas, but, screw what I said! I'm gonna try to make one more chapter. But I'm not making any promises about when it will come out.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Battle of Prides

Torterra was walking through a field when I heard something just past some nearby trees.

"What was that?" Latias asked, still in her human form.

"No clue" I said "But we're gonna go find out!"

"Alright!" Latios said, jumping down from the tree on Torterra's shell.

We were only a few miles from Lumiose city, but still the land around us was full of wild pokemon.

I slid to the front of Torterra's shell so I was just behind his head. I grabbed the two spikes on his head and used them like handlebars. "Go!" I yelled.

Torterra broke into a reasonably fast gallop that made the ground shake and threw Latios and Latias around on his shell like rag dolls. We quickly approached the trees at the edge of the field, but before we reached them, something small and blue crawled out of the brush ahead of us.

I yanked back on the spikes on Torterra's head. He ground to a halt.

"What is that?" Latios asked.

"I think it's a pokemon" I answered, jumping off Torterra's back and walking closer to what had come out of the bushes.

The small blue thing was covered in blue fur from the waist up. From the waist down, it's fur was black. It walked on four small paws and had a star shaped tuft of yellow fur on the end of it's tail. It was covered in scratched and burns.

As I approached, it collapsed on the ground. I ran over and picked it up. I carried back to Torterra and sat it on his shell.

"I think it's a Shinx" I said. "And judging from the tuft of fur on it's head, it's a young boy."

"What should we do?" Latias asked.

I threw Mew's poke-ball and she materialized next to Shinx. "Can you help him?" I asked her.

Mew nodded and put one of her paws on Shinx. They both began to glow pink as the scratches and burns began to fade from Shinx's body.

As we watched, I heard more noise coming from behind the trees.

"We're going to check it out" Latios said.

"Okay, but be careful."

They both were bathed in golden light. When it faded, they were in their usual pokemon forms again. They both flew over the trees and disappeared past the canopy of leaves.

As the last scratch on Shinx's back disappeared, Mew removed her paw and nodded to me.

"Thanks a lot Mew" I said as I recalled her. As I waited for Latios and Latias to come back, I watched Shinx. It took a few seconds, but he did begin to stir.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as he opened his eyes.

He looked around for a second, like he was confused, then he noticed me.

"Hey there" I said.

Shinx jumped back and sparks began to dance along is body. Suddenly, bolts of electricity fired from his body in every direction. Several hit me, the rest hit Torterra, who shrugged them off like they were nothing. I fell back and rubbed my head, tasting iron.

"What was that for?" I asked.

Shinx looked confused, as if he had been expecting me to attack in retaliation. Then he sat back against Torterra's tree and crouched down, like he was ready to pounce at any second. He never took his yellow eyes off of me.

Latios and Latias returned from over the trees.

"La!" Latios said.

"What is it?" I asked.

He jerked his head towards the trees.

"K, I'm coming. Follow me Torterra!"

Torterra followed me into the woods with Shinx still on his back.

As we cleared through the last of the brush, we saw another field. But this one had a ton of pokemon in it. they were split into two huge groups.

One group was made up of pokemon that I recognized as Pyroars and Litleos. Most of the Pyroars had long orange ponytails, but one of them had a huge orange and red mane. I guessed that that one was the alpha male.

The other group had a bunch of Luxios, the evolved form of Shinx. There were a few Shinx among the Luxios too. There was also one Luxray, standing among the Luxio's. I guessed that the Luxray was their alpha male.

The two groups were facing each other and growling. They were all crouching and preparing to attack.

"This doesn't look good" I said.

Latios and Latias floated next to me. They nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do?"

Latias gave me a look that said "Wait and see." So we all watched.

The Shinx on Torterra's shell jumped to the ground and ran to the pride of Luxios.

When he reached them, the closest Luxio batted him away with one paw and growled.

"Lux lux!" it hissed at him. Shinx backed away, scared.

"What did it say to him?" I asked Latias.

She transformed into a human. "It said something about Shinx being responsible for all this because he had a fight with one of the other tribe's Litleos. Apparently that made Pyroar mad, so he's trying to get revenge. Now it's telling him to get lost."

That made me mad. If there was one thing I hated more than criminals, it was people who blamed their problems on others.

Shinx ran away from the Luxio and hid in some bushes near me.

Then I watched as the alpha Pyroar in the other tribe roared and the pride charged at Shinx's former pride.

The Luxray roared and his pride charged at Pyroar's.

The two groups collided and a huge fight broke out as dust covered them all.

I watched the huge dust cloud as jets of fire and bolts of electricity shot out of it at random. I could here the sounds of growling and snarling coming from inside it.

"What could they be fighting over?" I asked Latias.

"Maybe they had a dispute over their territory" she said. Then she began to glow gold as she transformed back into her pokemon form.

Then, suddenly, something jumped out of the dust cloud. It was the Luxray. The alpha Pyroar followed jumped out after him immediately. They began to fight savagely.

They both jumped back from each other so that they could get a running start, then they each charged up a move.

A ball of electric energy formed around Luxray. I could feel the static from where I was watching, fifty feet away.

Pyroar erupted in flames. Then they charged at each other.

Fire and lightning clashed as they slammed into each other. Luxray's eyes gleamed yellow while Pyroar's mane glowed orange.

Luxray snarled and batted at Pyroar's snout with his claw, which was cackling with electricity.

Pyroar jumped back and roared. He opened his jaws and sent a jet of fire at Luxray.

Luxray evaded it and then dove back into the cloud of dust.

Pyroar immediately followed.

"They're completely crazy!" I exclaimed.

Latios nodded.

"We have to do something! Come on!" I ran towards the cloud of dust. I threw Kanga and Khan's poke-ball. Then I threw Mew's. Torterra followed close behind me.

"Torterra! Earthquake! Kanga! Rock Slide!" I yelled.

Torterra stomped his foot and roared. The ground began to shake violently.

Kanga pumped her fist in the air and roared. Rocks formed in the air above the cloud of dust and began to fall into it.

Within seconds, the two prides had separated. But they were still growling at each other. One brave Litleo stepped forward and tried to attack a Shinx in the other group.

Kanga grabbed it by the scruff of it's neck and threw it back to it's own group.

"Thank you Kanga" I said. She nodded.

Latios and Latias flew down to my sides.

The Pyroar pride and Luxio Pride began to get agitated and move closer to each other.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice" I said. I threw Charizard's poke-ball. He materialized next to me.

"Charizard, would you mind giving them a reason to stop fighting?"

Charizard nodded and cracked his knuckles. He reached over and grabbed a Litleo by it's tail. Then he reached over the other way and grabbed a Shinx by the tail. He smacked them together and then threw them back to their friends.

"Get it?" I asked them.

They didn't seem to get it. They all started moving closer, until...

Te Shinx I had rescued came running to where we were. He turned and faced his former pride. He was growling and sparks were dancing on his fur.

The Luxray stepped forward and faced Shinx. Shinx stood his ground.

Bolts of electricity shot from Shinx and Luxray, hitting each other. It wasn't an attack, but a means of communicating.

When the bolts disappeared, leaving the smell of iron, Luxray nodded and backed away from Shinx, apparently with new respect for him.

But now, the Pyroars were growing impatient. They began to move closer.

The alpha Pyroar roared. Several of his followers pounced and piled on top of Charizard, immobilizing him. Then he stepped forward and faced Shinx.

Pyroar tried to scare Shinx away by roaring at him, but Shinx was serious and didn't budge.

Shinx hissed at Pyroar. Pyroar jumped a little, he apparently hadn't expected Shinx to be brave (or stupid) enough to actually challenge him.

Pyroar nodded. With a flick of his tail, the Pyroars on Charizard backed away. His entire pride moved back.

Shinx hissed and flicked his tail. Luxray and the Luxios stepped back, giving Shinx and Pyroar more room.

I had a feeling I knew what was happening. I recalled all my pokemon except Charizard. Latios and Latias came closer to me and transformed into humans.

Shinx and Pyroar began hissing and snarling at each other.

"Shinx shinx shinx!" Shinx hissed.

"Roar pyroar py pyroar!" Pyroar growled.

"I need a translation" I said to Latios and Latias.

"Pyroar is saying that Shinx is outmatched and should run away" Latios said.

"Shinx is saying that he refuses to run away and abandon his friends in their time of need" Latios said.

Shinx hissed loudly at Pyroar.

"Shinx just challenged Pyroar to a...uhhhh...Pride battle?" Latios said, apparently confused.

"What are the terms?" Latios asked.

"If Shinx wins, the Pyroars have to leave and find somewhere else to leave. If Pyroar wins, the Luxios and Luxray have to leave. Shinx would also be forced to leave his pride and never return." Latias said.

"Can we help?" I asked.

"Not directly, that would violate their rules. But if Shinx is willing to let you call the shots, then you could help that way." Latios said.

I walked over to Shinx. He looked at me questioningly.

"Are you really willing to put yourself on the line for your friends?" I asked.

Shinx nodded confidently.

"Then I'd like to help you in battle."

Shinx looked at me gratefully, apparently glad that someone would be helping him in his fight.

"Is that okay with you Pyroar?" I asked.

Pyroar nodded impatiently.

"Okay then, let's do this! Shinx, use Iron Tail!" I yelled. Shinx's tail glowed silver and he charged at Pyroar.

Pyroar opened his jaws and sent a jet of fire flying at Shinx.

"Sidestep it and keep going!" I yelled, counting on Shinx's small size to make it a difficult target. Shinx rolled to the side, dodging the flames. Then he jumped into the air and slammed his glowing tail on Pyroar's head. Then he did a back flip and landed a few feet away.

Pyroar shook his head, annoyed. Then he growled and opened his jaws. The inside of his mouth filled with fire and he ran at Shinx.

"Go under him and use Thunder Fang!" I ordered. Shinx charged at Pyroar. Just as they reached each other, Shinx dropped to the ground and slid between Pyroar's legs. Pyroar tried to grab Shinx's tail with his flaming jaws, but only got air.

As Shinx slid out from under Pyroar, he opened his mouth and electricity cackled between his fangs. He bit down hard on Pyroar's left hind leg.

"Great job!" I yelled. Shinx ran back to me.

Pyroar tried to follow him, but the leg Shinx had bitten sparked and he froze.

"He's been temporarily paralyzed! Now's our chance, use Thunderbolt!" I yelled. Shinx growled as his fur sparked and popped. Then he sent a huge bolt of electricity at Pyroar.

Pyroar was hit head-on by the bolt. It threw him back and he landed on several of his comrades. When he got up, a bit of his ear had been burned off. He growled angrily, but didn't attack again.

"Shinx!" Shinx said. Which I assumed meant "Beat it!"

Pyroar slowly skulked away and his pride followed.

Shinx's pride all erupted in roaring cheers. One Luxio stepped forward and walked up to Shinx. It was the same Luxio that had been mad at him before. It kneeled down and bowed to Shinx.

The rest of the pride did the same, even Luxray. Shinx sat up straight with an air of dignity.

Luxray walked over to Shinx and bowed to him. He said a few quick things to Shinx that Latias and Latios couldn't hear. Then Shinx shook his head.

He jumped up and ran to where I was.

I bent down and patted him on the back. He purred and rubbed against my leg.

"Shinx shinx!" he said happily.

"Are you saying you want to travel with me?" I asked.

"Shinx!" he said happily.

"Are you sure that they won't need you?" I gestured to his pride.

Luxray stepped up and said. "Lux luxray luxray lux ray luxray."

"What did he say?" I asked Latios.

"He said that the pride will be fine. And that if we ever need their help, just to have Shinx send a signal through the telephone wires that run under the ground here."

"Then I guess all I can say is, welcome to the family!" I pulled out a poke-ball and tapped it on Shinx's forehead. He disappeared in a flash of red light and the poke-ball clicked shut.

"All right!" I threw the poke-ball in the air and Shinx re-materialized in front of me. He was purring happily.

After a few more minutes of saying his goodbyes to his old friends, he jumped onto my shoulder and nodded.

"Okay then, we should really be on our way" I said.

I walked through the trees with Latios and Latias.

But before we made it back to the road, Latias stopped me.

"Clayton, me and my brother have made a decision."

"What's that?"

"We'd like to fly the rest of the way."

I laughed "I thought you'd never ask!"

They both transformed into pokemon.

I threw Charizard's poke-ball and jumped onto his back.

"You ready?" I asked Shinx, who was still on my shoulder.

Shinx nodded happily.

"Then let's go!" Charizard leaped into the air and spread his wings. We flew high above the trees. Latios and Latias followed quickly behind us. then we turned and started flying towards Lumiose city.

We flew for a few minutes until the city came into view. And when it did, we stopped mid-flight and hovered in the air.

We couldn't move due to the shock of what we saw.

Lumiose City was smoking from many places. And on the top of the Lumiose Tower, was a huge orange flag with team Flare's crest on it.

"Oh no" was all I could say before we began flying towards the city as quickly as we could.

**End of Chapter 22. Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuun! What will happen? What already has happened? What the heck is going on in Lumiose city? Where are the Kalos Defenders? Will these questions ever be answered? Find out in the next Chapter of Pokemon Adventures! P.S. It may take a while for it to come out.**


	23. Chapter 23: New Beginnings

We flew to the nearest building and landed on the roof.

"What happened here?" I asked Charizard. He shrugged.

Latios and Latias stopped a few feet away from me.

"Wait here" I said to them. Then I walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the street below.

There were hundreds of Team Flare Grunts walking around in the streets. There were tons of pokemon with them. I saw Houndooms, Mightyenas, Noiverns, and even a few Crobats.

I ducked back from the edge of the building. I was sweating and shaking.

Latios and Latias turned into humans.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"The city's been overrun."

"This must be where Andrew went when he escaped us!" Latios realized.

"I think so" I said, trying to keep calm "I'll bet he had Madeline waiting here, preparing for an attack."

"So what do we do?" Latias asked.

"We gotta get to professor Sycamore's lab and see if we can find the others" I said.

"Lead the way" Latios said and they transformed back into pokemon.

I jumped on Charizard's back and he walked to the side of the building. We both looked over the edge to see if anyone was in the ally way below us. When we saw it was empty, Charizard leaped across to the next rooftop. Latios and Latias followed immediately behind us.

We jumped from rooftop to rooftop like this until we reached the lab. It looked abandoned.

_I wonder why there's no grunts guarding the place?_ I thought to myself.

I made a hand signal and we all glided down to the ground and ran to hide behind the lab.

"Thanks Charizard" I said as I recalled him. I threw Shinx's poke-ball. He materialized in front of me.

Latios and Latias transformed into humans again.

"What now?" they asked.

"Now we break in quietly and try to find where my friends went" I said.

I picked up Shinx and carried him to the electronic lock on the back door.

"Hack it with Thunderbolt" I said. I sat him down and let him begin working the lock with electricity. While he did, I changed into my Kalos Defender uniform.

The lock clicked and Shinx stared at me happily. I patted him on the head and let him hop up onto my shoulder.

"Let's go" I said quietly as I led Latios and Latias into the door.

It was fairly dark inside.

"Shinx, can you light this place up a bit?" I asked. Shinx's eyes and the yellow markings on his fur began to glow. The star on the end of his tail lit up too.

"Thanks." I said as I led the way down the hall.

Latios and Latias each grabbed one of my arms.

I opened the door that was supposed to lead to the nature room. Inside, the entire place was destroyed.

The pond was empty, the trees had been burned, the ground had been dug up and blown up.

I let Charizard and Mew out of their poke-balls.

They began looking around. But suddenly, vines shot out from behind a rock and wrapped around my arms and legs.

I was lifted off the ground and Shinx fell off my shoulder.

Something dark and purple came out of the floor and hit Latios and Latias, throwing them to the ground.

Then something flew out from behind the rock and landed on top of Charizard, pinning him to the ground.

Something white grabbed Mew and Shinx in a blur of motion.

Lights came on, blinding me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" a voice demanded.

I recognized the voice.

"Robby?!" I asked.

"Clayton?"

"Dude, you terrified me! I thought someone from team flare had caught me!"

All my friends, as well as Professor Sycamore, came out from hiding.

I looked and saw that the thing on top of Charizard was a huge brown shell. Blastoise's head, tail, arms, and legs extended from the shell and he got off Charizard.

The thing holding down Latios and Latias was Gengar. He let them up and flew back to Robby.

The thing holding me was Venusaur. She stepped out from behind the rocks and her vines set me down gently on the ground.

And the white thing holding Mew and Shinx was Gallade. He let go of them and they flew and ran back to me.

"What happened? What are you guys doing? How did Team Flare take over the city?" I was asking as quickly as I could.

"We'll explain once we're somewhere safe" Aaron said.

I recalled my pokemon as I was led to a hidden door in the floor.

Before we entered, Professor Sycamore stopped us.

"So I guess those two are Latios and Latias?" he asked, pointing at my two new friends.

"Their human disguises are called Brendan and May" I told him.

"Alright then, let's go." Everyone else recalled their pokemon and ducked down into the doorway.

I followed them down with Latios and Latias behind me. Naomi followed behind them and shut the door behind us.

We climbed down into a large metal hallway. We followed it until we reached another doorway. Once we went through that, there was a ladder that led straight up. At the top, it led to a final trapdoor, which led outside.

We crawled out and the first thing I saw was a small house with tons of small pokemon climbing on and playing around it.

"Welcome to our back-up headquarters!" Naomi said as she closed the trapdoor behind us.

"It's nice" I said, trying to be casual. Latios and Latias stayed right next to me as we all walked inside.

Professor Sycamore led me to a table and sat me down in a chair. He sat down in a chair across the table.

"You both may assume your true forms" he said to Latios and Latias.

There was a flash of golden light as Brendan and May disappeared and Latios and Latias appeared in their places.

"Now, to answer you questions" he said.

"Okay, so what happened to Lumiose city?"

"Andrew happened. His forces overran the city with little to no problem."

"Why couldn't you just stop his forces?"

"Because he had something no one was prepared to face."

"Besides Mewtwo and Charizard?"

"Yes, he also had three other pokemon that we had no chance of beating."

"Which ones?"

"He has apparently found a way to control the legendary pokemon, Zygarde. And through Zygarde, he has gained control of Xerneas and Yveltal."

"It must be Mewtwo who's controlling Zygarde!"

"I guessed as much."

"So what did he do once he took the city?"

"He used Yveltal to drain all the citizens of their life energy, turning them into statues. Then he used Xerneas to turn those statues into obedient soldiers."

"so most of those grunts in Lumiose city..."

"Are the previous citizens."

"So what do we do to fix this?"

"To be honest, we don't know." Professor Sycamore looked truly helpless for the first time since I'd met him.

We sat there for a few minutes until Latias started to get extremely excited.

"La la, latias la, tias la latias!" She said excitedly.

"Uhhh, Latias? We can't understand you" I said.

She transformed into a human in a flash of golden light.

"I know who can help us!" she exclaimed.

Latios transformed into a human too.

"The guardians of our home region!" Latios said, apparently knowing who Latias was talking about.

"The guardians of your home region?" I asked.

"Groudon, Kyogre, and the great Rayquaza!" Latias said excitedly.

"Are you sure they're strong enough to defeat the legendary pokemon of life, destruction, and balance?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Are you kidding?" Latios asked "In their primal and mega forms, they're practically unbeatable!"

"So how are we even supposed to find them?" I asked.

"Professor Birch may be able to help with that" Professor Sycamore added.

"And you're sure they'll be willing to help us?" I asked.

"We can help with that, they're close friends of ours!" Latias said.

"So we just go there and get them, and then they can help us defeat team flare!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, haha! It's brilliant!" Professor Sycamore said "I'll contact Professor Birch right now! He's and old friend of mine." At that, he left the room.

"Let's tell the others!" I said, leading Latias and Latios to the room where the other Kalos Defenders were waiting.

Within minutes, we had explained the whole plan to my friends.

"It's genius!" Robby said.

"We have a chance!" Naomi said.

"Who's Groudon?" Aaron asked.

"What's a Kyogre?" Braden asked.

After explaining who the legendary pokemon were, Aaron and Braden agreed that the plan was our best chance.

Soon Professor Sycamore returned.

"I have good news and bad news" he said.

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"He has a way of helping us find Kyogre and Groudon."

"And the bad news?"

"Team Flare has spread to that region and is keeping an eye out for anyone who may be helping us."

"So how to we get there without being detected?" Aaron asked.

"We can't, But Clayton can. He's the only one who knows enough about Latios and Latias that he can work with them. Plus, we need some people and pokemon here to keep an eye on what Andrew's doing."

"So I have to go there with no one but these two and my pokemon?" I asked.

"Nope, just these two and a new pokemon."

"WHAT?!" I asked, stunned.

"You're pokemon are too easy to recognize, Charizard and Kangaskhan have mega stones, Mew's a legendary pokemon, and Torterra is shiny."

"What about Shinx?"

"I guess he can go, he hasn't been revealed to team Flare yet."

"Sounds like a new kind of adventure."

We finished and I went to break the news to my pokemon. They didn't like it, but we all agreed that it was necessary.

Then, for the next week, I prepared for the trip to Hoenn. Latios and Latias would be flying me there.

We decided on what my usual pokemon would be doing while I was gone.

Torterra would be going to help Deborah with his old herd for the time being, Kanga and Khan would be staying with Professor Sycamore, Charizard would be going to the Charicific valley to train, and Mew was going to go with Charizard. She refused to let him go there without her.

And finally, Professor Sycamore presented me with three pokemon to choose from. Froakie, Chespin, and Fennekin. I had to pick one of them to travel with me and Shinx to Hoenn.

"Okay," I said "No offense to Froakie and Chespin, but I choose Fennekin as my new partner."

Fennekin wagged his tail and happily jumped up onto my shoulder opposite to Shinx.

"Very well." Professor Sycamore said as he handed me Fennekin's poke-ball.

And finally, the day came for me to leave.

Charizard and Mew hugged me before Mew sat down on Charizard's shoulder and he took off. I could tell they were both trying to maintain their composure before leaving.

I patted Torterra on the head. "Good luck buddy" I said. He nodded and stepped back.

I said my goodbyes to Kanga and Khan and promised them we would work on their mega evolution once I got back.

Then I walked over to Latio and Latias. They were in there pokemon forms. I jumped onto Latios's back and waved to my friends. They all waved back and yelled goodbye as Latios and Latias rose into the air with me.

Then we turned and rocketed off towards Hoenn.

"Well," I said to myself "This is going to be one interesting journey." I promised myself that I would return as soon as I could.

**And so ends Book 1. Book 2 will be continuing the story from here. This has been so much fun and I can't wait to keep going on this wild journey. So, expect Book 2 to come out soon! It will be called: Pokemon: Adventures in Hoenn. **


End file.
